KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime
by MidnightRaven323
Summary: *SEQUEL TO KAKASHI'S LITTLE SISTER - READ THAT FIRST* It's been three years since Naruto left to train with Jiraiya,Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice,Sasuke trained under Orochimaru and Ren joined the Akatsuki,but now they will see each other again for what may be the last time before the War... T cuz of language and themes. Un-Beta'ed
1. The Jinchuriki of the Sand

**Here is the sequel to Kakashi's Little Sister :P**

**FYI,now Ren wears exactly what's on the cover photo plus her mask m'kay?**

**_DISCLAIMER:I will only say this once,I do not own Naruto,only Ren got it!_**

**This takes place 2-3 years later so now everyone is 16,it will start off with the people discussing the Akatsuki and after that,Gaara's capture etc...  
**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

"...Methods learned from the Leaf village"finished Baki,discussing how much better the Suna shinobi are after new training methods from the Leaf.

"We'll see how much better they are,the Chunin Exams are almost upon us!"one of the council members spoke.

"Correct,and that's why these nasty rumors are especially troubling right now"another said.

"Rumors Yuura?"Baki asked the man.

"Yes sir"Yuura answered,"Have you ever heard of a group called the Akatsuki?"

Gaara remained silent,the group that was targeting Jinchuriki.

"The Akatsuki is a mysterious organization"Yuura told the rest of the council,"Comprised of a dozen or so shinobi,every one of it's members is listed in the Bingo Book as ruthless S-rank criminals,of those who have been identified,one is Itachi Uchiha of Konohagakure:a man who annihilated his whole clan in a single night,another is Kisame Hoshigaki:one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist Village,then there's Orochimaru:the assassin of the late Kazekage,who came so close to destroying the Leaf,it is said that even he too was once a member,there is also another,a kunoichi they call Hime:the youngest,also from Konoha,and their are rumors about her being a Jinchuriki "

"...I see,I've heard something of this recently..."Baki said slowly,"So they're finally making their move...but a Jinchuriki with the Akatsuki?I find that hard to believe..."

"We have this information from one of the Legendary Sannin,Master Jiraiya himself" Yura then proceeded to tell the council members the precautions he had taken to keep the group out,"They also wear distinctive black cloaks emblazed with red clouds,if one of the look-outs spot such a cloak,they have been ordered by me to attack at once"Yura finished.

"Very well then,this meeting is adjourned" Baki declared.

* * *

Meanwhile,outside Suna,three figures wearing distinctive cloaks with red clouds and straw hats walked through the desert.

"The one who's in place here will be the first it seems,the one we sent to Orochimaru will have to wait"the tallest spoke,"This one's turned traitor and has been talking about our movements,un"

"Can't be helped,but even I don't know what will happen once the jutsu is cast" the short one said in a deep,gravely voice,"Are you sure what you've got in that pouch will be enough?" he said,eying the pouch that the tall one held,"Our enemy is the Jinchuriki host"

"Every one of my jutsu is a work of art,but just to be sure I brought along my master piece,un" he opened up a bag on his waist and dipped his hand in some clay,"We can't take any chances when our opponent is the One-Tail,un"

"You shouldn't underestimate us Jinchruriki Dei-_chama_" a feminine voice scoffed**(A/N Chama-Japanese slang,combo of chan and sama),**"Sasori-san why am I even her with you both?"

"You're back-up"The one named Sasori replied in his puppet form Hiruko,"Should this brat mess up,you'll be the one to pick up the pieces Hime"

"Well I wouldn't mind seeing Gaara again,especially now he's the Kazekage..."Ren mused,"I'll fight him,but I won't kill him"

* * *

"Well this brings back memories..."Naruto said as he,Sakura and Kakashi walked into their old training grounds.

"Squad 7..."Sakura said sadly.

"Oh that's right..."Kakashi muttered,looking around the place,"This is where you had your first training session,we had Sasuke and Ren back then..."

"Speaking of who,where is she?I haven't seen Ren-chan yet,why isn't she with us?"Naruto asked,oblivious to the situation.

"You didn't know?"Sakura asked.

"Know what?"Naruto said confusedly.

"Naruto...she left years ago,while you and Sakura were away on that mission..."Kakashi muttered quietly.

A heavy silence filled the air as what remained of the old squad remembered the memories they had with their comrades,reminiscing the good times when Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry was only for fun,when Sakura would try and fail to bring Ren shopping,or when all four of them scolded Kakashi for being late...

* * *

As Sasori,Deidara and Ren came within sight of Suna,Sasori stopped them behind a sand dune.

"You are our eyes in the air Hime"Sasori said before turning to the blonde,"Brat make one of your birds and leave it with her,you and I get the Ichibi"

Deidara nodded and made one of his clay birds and enlarged it,"You know how to keep it in the air right?" he asked.

"Of course"Ren replied,climbing onto the bird's back,"Just get it over with" she said before taking off into the air,using chakra to keep the bird in flight.

She watched Sasori and Deidara entered the village then Deidara get on his bird and take to the sky. Ren smirked an circled down to his level.

"Oi Dei-chama!Try not to keep Sasori-san waiting!" she shouted before climbing high again. While in the air,Ren wrapped her fingers around the necklace Sasuke left for her,she never did take it off despite not having seeing or hearing from him in years,even their mental connection died down,as if it never existed but it was still there.

Not to long after,the sky turned orange as the sun set and bombs erupted over the village. He then landed on a roof top and muttered "Infiltration successful" only to look up and see Gaara standing over him.

"Tch,'_infiltration successful_',yeah right,I should of infiltrated first and _then_ dropped him off" Ren face-palmed,"Infiltration is _my_ specialty,by Kami Deidara!"Ren growled in irritation as she quickly moved out of the way as Gaara's sand chased after Deidara's clay bird,moving quickly with the intent to crush and kill.

The pair battled over Suna as night fell,bombs exploding here and there as Deidara dropped more of his clay creations,much to Gaara's displeasure,their explosions lighting up the night. Ren flew towards where Sasori was and jumped of the bird,she dropped to the ground,landing in a crouch with her finger tips brushing the sand beside Sasori and Yuura.

"I should of known Deidara would cause an uproar" Sasori muttered,"Yuura,you'd better head back. It will cause problems if the villagers find you here"

"Hai Sasori-sama" the captain said before jumping away.

"Hurry the hell up Deidara" Sasori glared at the clay bird,"I don't like to be kept waiting"

"Maybe you should of let me deal with the guards first before you let Dei-chama fight Gaara" Ren stated.

"Maybe I should of..." Sasori agreed.

"Yeah...he's screwed"Ren muttered as Gaara brought up vast amounts of sand into the sky from the desert below,"Ouch"she winced as Gaara used Sand Coffin and crushed Deidara's arm.

"Damn fool"Sasori muttered impatiently."How long do you expect us to stay here Deidara?"

"I did tell him not to underestimate the Jinchuriki but _no_,he didn't listen" Ren scoffed,kicking up some sand impatiently then saw a huge bomb go off that would of destroyed Suna if only it wasn't caught and contained by Gaara's sand,creating a huge shield.

Soon after,the battle was finally over and Deidara carried Gaara away on his bird.

"Our mission has been completed,un"he smirked as he landed in front of Ren and Sasori.

"Your late,I told you not to make me wait!"Sasori growled and swung his scorpion tail at the blonde who managed to duck just in time.

"Give me a break!This guy was pretty strong" he defended,tilting his head towards Gaara.

"Told you not to underestimate us" Ren said smugly.

"Let's get out of here" Sasori ordered as they began to leave,"I'm never coming back to this place again"

As they walked away,an explosion herd behind them.

"Looks like your trap worked Hime"Sasori said.

"Naturally...but I kind of feel bad..."she admitted.

"Not going soft on us are you Hime,un?"Deidara smirked.

"Tch,of course not" Ren snapped,"Let's hurry up,Gaara's armor is cracking,if they're smart they'll follow it's trail..."

* * *

**That's the first chapter done!Next one will be up soon,REVIEW!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	2. Sealing

**FYI,now Ren wears exactly what's on the cover photo plus her mask m'kay?**

**Also,for some reason I suck at righting the first few chapters of my stories****-_- sorry but they do eventually get better. And because it will mostly revolve around the Akatsuki the chapters will be shorter than usual,unless you want me to include Naruto and co as well,just tell me.  
**

"Talking"**  
**_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**_

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

Ren was right,someone _did_ follow their trail and it just so happened to be Kankuro.

Deidara smirked,"We're outta here" he declared,pulling himself onto his clay bird and creating another one for Ren.

Kankuro frowned and launched one of his puppets at the birds to get Gaara,but it was stopped when Sasori's tail wrapped around it.

Sasori let his hat fall to the ground,"I don't like waiting or making people wait"he declared,"This ends now"

"I'm impressed you can match Karasu's speed" Kankuro admitted.

"You mean that little fly?It looks like it's stopped" Sasori said as Kankuro glared at him hatefully.

"Now I remember,un"Deidara said all of a sudden,"This Jinchuriki has some siblings,and I heard that one of them uses the puppet technique. This guy's got to be him,I think his name was Kantarou...Or maybe Kanpachi?"

"It's Kankuro you baka"Ren sighed.

Kankuro attempted again to get at least one of his puppets to Gaara,but each time it was batted away by Sasori,"Didn't I say I'm your opponent?" Sasori asked after another one of Kankuro's failed attempts,"Quit gawking at me and get moving!You're in the way!" he snapped at the other two.

"Alright,alright,we're going,jeez and I thought I was the impatient one..."Ren muttered before flying away.

"We're heading out then,un" Deidara nodded and flew away with Gaara. Leaving Sasori with Kankuro.

"Kankuro's really unlucky to be facing off Sasori-san" Ren said as they looked down on the soon-to-be fight.

"Yeah,Sasori-danna is the worst possible opponent for him,un" Deidara agreed,"Especially since he was the one who designed those three puppets!"

* * *

"You're late Sasori-danna!"Deidara accused,"I thought you hated to keep people waiting" He and Ren were currently sheltering underneath a rock-over hang from the Sand-storm outside.

"I do,but I had enough fun to make up for it" Sasori replied curtly.

"You didn't kill him did you?" Ren asked.

"I didn't finish him off" Sasori said,"But soon the poison in his body will"

"What!" the blonde demanded.

"No need to be angry,after all you did manage to secure the target,the Ichibi" Sasori said slowly as the two youngest members stood up,"After this,we'll have to get my target "

Ren had a look of worry in her eyes"But the person you're going after..."

"I still don't know where he is,it would be a lot easier if he came to us"

"You might not have to wait to long then...no doubt Suna will have asked for assistance from Konoha" Ren muttered bitterly.

"What type of Jinchuriki was he again?"Deidara asked.

"It doesn't matter" the puppet snapped,"No one will complain as long as I get one"

_**"They talk about us as if we are mere beasts!"** _Kumi growled angrily,"**_Nothing more than pets to be collected!"_**

Hours later...

"So we're finally out of Suna,un"Deidara sighed.

"I hate making people wait. Let's move it" Sasori ordered.

"We would've been there already if someone hadn't taken so long" Deidara laughed.

Ren smirked,"That goes for both of you"

"Touche" the boys answered.

And so for days the trio moved closer and closer to their destination,every few hours Deidara and Sasori would start up their arguments about their different views on art. And those arguments would always end with a thrown kunai and a "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" from a very pissed of kunoichi.

"We're here,un" Deidara declared after they stopped above a 10 meter or so drop from were they stood to a river with a gate with various seals and boulder blocking an entrance to a cave.

"Let's go" Sasori ordered and the three of them dropped down onto the surface of the water.

The bird carrying Gaara swooped down and paused in front of the boulder and waited. Deidara formed a hand sign and dispelled the seal on the boulder,which rose up to reveal the entrance to the wide cavern inside. They walked inside and onto dry ground and saw that a projection of the Leader was waiting for them.

"You're late. Prepare yourselves now" he ordered.

"The Jinchuriki was stronger than I thought" Deidara said in defense as the boulder fell back into place,blocking the entrance.  
The clay bird unwrapped it's tail around Gaara and set him on the ground in front of the Leader before dispelling.

Pein made a few hand signs before slamming his hand down on the ground and a large statue of a many eyed creature rose up from the ground and the trio removed their straw hats.

"Assemble" Pein ordered. As soon as he said the word,the rest of the Akatsuki materialized on each finger of the statues hands,corresponding to the rings they wore. Sasori and Deidara jumped up to their places to join the others as Ren stayed on the ground with Gaara and Pein. She was only a subordinate and didn't have a ring,there fore,she didn't need to join the other members but if Orochimaru left his ring,she would have it and take the empty place on the left little finger.

"Now let's begin" Pein then took his place on the thumb of the statue,"This is going to take us three days and three nights. Everyone be careful with the body,I also want Zetsu to keep watch on the area outside,use your longest range,call Hime if you need any help"

"I know" Zetsu replied.

"Three days?" Kisame cocked his head to one side,"Shouldn't we give it more time,since Orochimaru isn't here?"

The very mention of the snake's name made Ren flinch and bring a hand to the side of her neck on instinct.

"If that's how you feel,then start working on it immediately "Pein retorted.

"That's right"Itachi said,concentrating.

"Fair enough" Kisame shrugged and did the same.

"Let's do it,un" Deidara said.

Sasori nodded.

One by one,each of the members got ready and soon enough,there were glowing circles appearing on each finger with the Kanji of whatever was on the ring the members wore.

"Phantom Dragon's Nine Seals" Pein said as the mouth of the statue fell open and nine blue chakra dragons burst forth and rushed down to Gaara. Ren moved away more to give the procedure some space.

_'Is this what will happen to me if they seal the other Tailed-Beasts?'_ She thought worriedly as Gaara's demon chakra bubbled out of him. It was a frightening sight for the Jinchuriki.

* * *

With Team Kakashi in Suna,while Sakura draws poison out of Kankuro...

"Hey,Kakashi-sensei?"Naruto asked,"Who was that Konoha's White Fang this old lady was talking about?" he jerked his thumb at Lady Chiyo,who had almost attacked Kakashi,thinking he was the White Fang.

"Who was he,eh?"Kakashi repeated,looking up from his latest Icha Icha book,he closed it,sighed and leaned back against the wall,"Well I'd say he's best described as...mine and Ren's father"

Naruto,Chiyo and Ebizou whipped around and looked at him in shock.

"Y-you are the White Fang's son?" Chiyo stuttered,pointing a shaking finger at him. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"No wonder. You are the spitting image of him" Ebizou said quietly.

Kakashi laughed nervously.

Finally after Kankuro regained consciousness,he began recounting what happened.

"There were three enemies,two shinobi and a kunoichi. One of the shinobi took Gaara and the kunoichi went with him" Kankuro recounted,"Track Gaara's scent and you'll find them. And in case they split up,I can give you the other guy's scent" he pointed to one of his puppet's hand and opened it to reveal a scrap of fabric.

Kakashi picked up the scrap and examined it,"You still put up a good fight even when you're down" he looked at Kankuro,"Nothing less from a Sand shinobi"

Kankuro smiled proudly before wincing and holding his stomach.

"Kankuro!Are you okay?"Temari asked worriedly rushing to her brother's side.

Kakashi quickly summoned his Nin-dogs.

"The Eight Ninja Dogs have arrived!" Pakkun announced as he and the other summons appeared.

"Pakkun!"Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey,that you Naruto?Long time no see!" the pug smiled.

"Pakkun,you haven't changed at all!" Naruto laughed.

"You too"

"What!No way I'm a lot taller now!" Naruto said,bringing his hand up to his forehead to make his point.

"Yeah, yeah. That's end the conversation there" Kakashi intervened,"I need you to get to work right away" he said,letting his dogs sniff the scrap of fabric,"Find out where they're headed" he ordered,"Go" and with that,the seven other dogs dashed away.

"We'll get in contact with you as soon as we find out" Pakkun said before leaving as well.

"We're counting on you" Naruto whispered.

* * *

**There you go :P The chapters will be considerably shorter since this mostly revolves around Orochimaru,Sasuke,Ren and the Akatsuki but just tell me if you want more of Team Kakashi,so REVIEW!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	3. Long Time No See

"Talking"**  
**_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**_

**Not really an AUthor's Note on this chapter,apart from the fact that I might change the way some of their names are spelled like Might Guy=Maito Gai. Also,I might update more slowly because I have to watch the anime to see which parts I should include so yeah...  
**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

Ren watched slightly disturbed as Gaara's demon chakra continued to pour out of his eyes and mouth and into the open mouth of the statue. As the extraction progressed,the statue's many eyes gradually opened ever so slowly.

"There are enemies closing in on the base" the projection of Zetsu spoke up.

"Enemies,un?" Deidara repeated.

"And they seem to be fairly powerful" Zetsu continued,"One of them is called Maito Gai"

"Who's that?" Pein asked.

"A skilled Konoha Jounin who uses Taijutsu" Itachi explained,"Don't take him to lightly"

"That wild animal again?" Kisame asked,"We'll use that technique..."

"If he's coming here..." Ren began,"Then that means his team is with him,Neji Hyuuga,Tenten and Rock Lee"

"Let me go" Hidan demanded,"I've had a hell of a time finding my Jinchuriki and it's starting to piss me off"

"No,I'll go" Kisame objected,"I've got a bit of a score to settle with him"

"That's fine" Pein said,"The technique suites you better anyway,considering you have the second greatest amount of chakra in the Akatsuki,Kisame"

"Indeed" Kisame smirked.

"Even so,I'll need about thirty percent of your chakra"

"My,my,it looks like I can finally get even with him for kicking me"

Hidan scoffed," _Second_ greatest amount of chakra" he repeated,"Why not just send Demon Bitch,she's already there anyway"

"Yeah,I'm already here" Ren agreed,not at all affected but what Hidan called her,ever since the first day he called her that he always used it,much to everyone's amusement.

"True..." Pein thought,"but Kisame and Itachi are closer"

" 'kay" Ren shrugged,"Have fun Kisame-san"

"There are more coming" Zetsu reported.

"It's been a bit crazier this time around,Deidara" Pein commented,referring to his fight with Gaara.

"Well,this Jinchuriki was stronger than the other two,un" Deidara said.

"I tried to tell you your techniques aren't good for stealth missions" Sasori sighed.

"Told you" Ren smirked,"You should of let me deal with the guards first...my poisons and knives would have dealt with them quickly"

"Heh,call me crazy but your traps are a little excessive too Ren,un" Deidara said,remembering the explosion trap Ren set after they left.

"I was bored!You took to long!"

"Shut up,the both of you!" Pein ordered,breaking up the spat between the youngest members,"Just focus on the technique Deidara,who else is going?"

"Can I go this time?" Kakuzu asked.

"It's more Konoha shinobi" Zetsu said.

"Tch" Kakuzu scoffed.

Ren and Itachi's heads immediately looked at Pein.

"It's decided then" Pein said,catching the gaze of the Konoha members.

* * *

"Everybody stop!" Kakashi ordered,bringing his team to a halt.

They immediately stopped and faced the two people in front of them,both wearing Akatsuki cloaks.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked,glaring at the two people in front of them.

The smaller figure immediately brought a hand to their heart in mock hurt,"Sakura!How could you guys not remember me?"

Kakashi,Sakura and Naruto did double takes and their mouths hung open,

"REN?!"

"Long time no see..." Ren smirked,activating her kekkei genkai.

* * *

**Cliffy!**

**Haha,yeah couldn't resist,anyways DUNDUNDUN! Never saw that coming did ya? Sorry but the picture in my mind when Team Kakashi saw Ren standing beside Itachi was too funny :P **

**I'm not really sure if I can make the Team 7 as good as I wanted it to be,I couldn't really find the right words to describe it so yeah...see ya at the next chapter!  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**

**JOAX!,I wouldn't leave you hanging,besides that would be too short of a chapter by my tastes...READ ON!  
**

* * *

'_So she did manage to join...'_ Kakashi thought,"Already huh?" he asked Itachi.

_'Those eyes...'_Chiyo thought as she narrowed her eyes at Itachi's Sharingan.

"You..." Naruto trailed off,"Ren how could you!What are you doing with them!Have you forgotten they're trying to kill us!Did you help them get Gaara?!ANSWER ME!ARE YOU-"

"Shut up Naruto" Ren snapped,shocking Naruto into silence,"Correction,they're trying to kill _you_,NOT _me_,without the other Bijuu they can't get the Jubi"_'I honestly don't want to fight against them...they don't know Itachi-senpai and I are doing what's best for Konoha but I really need to keep up the I-don't-care facade...'_

"Impossible..." Sakura muttered,"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!NO ONES EVEN HEARD FROM YOU EVER SINCE YOU LEFT!YOU LEFT WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE JUST LIKE SASUKE,AND NOW WE FIND YOU'VE BEEN WITH _THEM_ THE WHOLE TIME!" Sakura shouted.

"I didn't know you thought so little of me,I'm standing right infront of you aren't I?Do I look dead to you?" she asked causally.

After the Naruto and Sakura got over their shock and anguish they finally noticed the second person.

"Uchiha...Itachi" Naruto growled then stepped forward,"Itachi..." then was stopped by Chiyo.

"This is him?The kid who wiped out his whole clan?" the Chiyo asked,"And this is the Jubi?She looks an awful lot like you Hatake-san"

"She is my sister" Kakashi replied.

"So the White Fang had two children?Interesting...and the Jubi is a wolf,how fitting"

"It's been quite some time Kakashi-san,Naruto-kun" Itachi said coolly.

_'The same Sharingan as Sasuke-kuns!_' Sakura thought as she grit her teeth,_'This is the man who made Naruto and Sasuke suffer all this time!'_

"Bastard" Naruto growled,"Not just me and Ren but Gaara too?" he demanded as the wind howled through the trees,"I'm gonna kick all your asses!"_  
_

Itachi gave a light smirk,"They seem awfully fixated on fighting me,you wouldn't mind sitting this one out would you Ren-chan?" he asked. Translation:I know you don't want to fight them,you want to sit out?

Ren smirked back,"Their all yours,just don't drag the fight out" she said before jumping up and perching on a tree branch to watch the fight. Translation: Thanks,be my guest but don't hurt them_ too_ bad.

Itachi then made a slow movement before Kakashi'eyes widened and realized what the Uchiha was about to do,"Everyone!Don't look directly into his eyes,or you're finished!" he ordered,"Itachi's Genjutsu are eye techniques,in other words,they take effect through your vision. You're okay as long as your eyes don't meet his"

"I know that" Naruto said.

"But then,how are we suppose to fight him?" Sakura asked,"Well you...you focus on his feet and body,and attack based on how he moves"

"That's easier said than done" the pinkette muttered.

Ren chuckled from her spot in the trees as Team Kakashi continued to discuss how to attack Itachi,_'Hehe...I always did suck at Genjutsu...'  
_She then moved her hair behind her ear to listen in better_,'So the Sharingan's blind spot is behind it's user?Interesting...I might need that info one day... Note to self:Tell blind spot to Dei-chama,in case he wants revenge...but that won't work against the Mangekyou Sharingan,you'd be trapped in the Tsukiyomi for Kami knows how long but to your allies it would seem like a mere second...but then again,using Tsukiyomi takes a lot out of Itachi,that's sad,a great technique,but a heavy price'_

"Itachi-san...how bad has your eye sight become?" Kakashi questioned. Both Itachi and Ren were surprised for a moment,the latter landing back on the ground in surprise.

"Kakashi-san,you couldn't have..." Itachi trailed off.

"Kisame-san and I did warn you not to over use your eyes" Ren whispered. Kakashi then asked Naruto to back him up.

"Go back to the cave" Itachi ordered.

"What?" Ren asked.

"Report back to Leader-sama,I'll be a while" Itachi said.

"Alright..." she then shot a look at Team Kakashi,"Just don't hurt them _too_ bad,I would prefer to have my niisan alive thank you very much" she smirked and turn back to her old team.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys again,but I'm afraid I've got to go" she said before disappearing.

"Hey wait-!" Naruto began but Ren had already left.

* * *

She formed a hand sign and walked inside after the rock rose above her.

" 'Itachi' sent me back,he said he would be a while" she reported.

"You fooled them by acting around the sacrifice as if he was the real Itachi right?" Pein asked.

"Of course!" Ren smiled,"I wonder if they noticed it was only a technique?"

"I honestly think you deserve a fucking prize for your acting skills!" Hidan said.

Ren smirked then turned her attention back to Gaara,more and more of his red chakra was getting sucked out of him and into the statue,who's eyes were almost fully open.

"You've bought us enough time,well done Itachi,Kisame" Pein said.

"How about a little gratitude" Sasori growled,"Considering that the bodies you sacrificed were _my_ subordinates"

"You should be thanking me" Pein replied,closing his Rinnegan eyes"Thanks to my Shape shifting technique,they were able to become full Akatsuki members,if only for a short time" he chuckled and re-opened his eyes,"Almost done"

Ren resisted the urge to look away from what was happening to Gaara and began twirling a kunai around.

"Zetsu,get rid of those two we used for the impersonation jutsu" Pein ordered.

Zetsu nodded,"Understood"

_'Eww,gross,'get rid of' means go eat to Zetsu...' _Ren blanched.

"Itachi,Ren,what of our enemy's' abilities?" Pein asked.

"There was a four-man squad from Konoha consisting of Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan,the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura,also..." Ren shot a pointed look at Sasori,"Lady Chiyo of Suna,she said something about seeing her 'cute little grandson' again" she laughed as Sasori growled in irritation.

_'Granny Chiyo?'_ he thought.

Hidan burst out laughing,"Sasori? 'Cute?' 'Little?' that's the funniest shit I've ever heard!"

* * *

**Okay,the next chapter up will be the extraction process finishing as well as a 'family reunion' between Chiyo and Sasori and Kakashi and Ren :P**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	4. Gaara? Dead?

"Talking"**  
**_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**_

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

"We're about to enter the final stage" Pein informed.

"What do we do about those annoying flies?" Kisame asked,meaning the Konoha nin.

"They were faster than I thought" Zetsu sighed.

"They're determined to save Gaara" Ren said.

"Not a problem. We've delayed them long enough"Pein said,"That,and we have a back-up plan"

"Meaning the three of us will have to finish them off,un" Deidara said to Sasori and Ren.

"Let's hurry and get this done brat,we've got some guests on the way" Sasori said impatiently,"Don't go soft on us Hime,we've got to make sure we're ready for them"

"That's right,we need to prepare a good welcome,un" Deidara agreed.

"Tch,I didn't know you thought so low of me" Ren scoffed.

"Hardly,it''s best to get them out of the way" Sasori reassured.

Kisame made a face,"They're rather annoying aren't they?"

"Man we haven't even found our Jinchuriki yet..." Hidan growled.

"Settle down,we'll complete our mission soon enough" Kakuzu said in an attempt to calm his partner.

"Enough idle chatter,focus!" Pein ordered,"I won't forgive any screw-ups from now on"

Ren smirked and began idly pacing up and down twirling a kunai around,as of habit,"This is soooo boring" she muttered.

* * *

"Why is that boy trying so hard to save Gaara when he's not even from the same village?" Chiyo asked as Naruto pushed himself faster,"Just what exactly is he?"

"He is also a Jinchuriki,the Kyuubi was sealed inside him" Kakashi explained,"Naruto may not care for the village itself,but Gaara-kun is a Jinchurki like him and Ren. Naruto knows how he feels better than anyone in your village. No matter where they're raised,Jinchuriki are always treated the same"

Chiyo's eyes widened.

"My sister was lucky" Kakashi continued,"Because the Jubi is the post powerful and destructive of all the Bijuu,when it was sealed in her,those who knew who the Jinchurki was were placed under a Jutsu that erased that info out of their mind,I'm not sure how it was done but that gave Ren a better childhood than Naruto and Gaara. Because no one knew what she was-apart from a select few-she wasn't treated any differently" Kakashi paused,"However she knows how Naruto and Gaara feel,despite not experiencing it. Only other Jinchuriki know truly how one of their own feel like"

"I see..." Chiyo said quietly.

"It's Naruto's dream to become Hokage,he became frustrated when he heard Gaara had become the Kazekage,but at the same time,he was happy for him" Kakashi said.

* * *

"Almost there" Pein told the others.

"Good to know..."Ren muttered quietly,_'Naruto,stay out of the Akatsuki's reach...I never want to go through this process...'_

Finally,the last of Gaara's demon chakra drained away and a pupil appeared in the center of one of the statue's eyes.

"It's finished" Pein declared.

Because there was no more chakra keeping him in the air,Gaara began to fall but before he touched the ground,Ren caught him and lowered him down to the ground. Sure she was in Akatsuki,but she was still a Jinchuriki.

"Whew" Sasori sighed.

"It ended up taking three days and three nights,un" Deidara said tiredly.

"Hn" Itachi said.

"It's exhausting every time we do it,isn't it?" Kisame asked.

"And I'm bored out of my mind every time you do it" Ren sighed,cracking her knuckles"But seriously,that took forever"

"Good job everyone" Pein congratulated,shooting one last look at Gaara.

* * *

Meanwhile outside,Team Gai finally arrived.

"Here?" Gai questioned.

"Gaara is behind that stone" Pakkun said from his spot on Lee's shoulder,pointing a paw at the giant boulder blocking the entrance.

"Seems like they have a barrier set up" Gai said,walking forward to examine the seal placed in the center of the boulder.

"What should we do?" Tenten asked.

"Let's break in!" Lee exclaimed.

"No" Gai said turning around,"You're late Kakashi" he smiled as the other team arrived.

"Well,we ran into some trouble on the way here" Kakashi said.

"Naruto-kun!Sakura-chan!" Lee exclaimed excitedly.

"Lee-kun!" Sakura greeted happily.

"Hey Kakashi,you weren't talking about me were you?" Chiyo asked.

"Hey" Naruto greeted,his eyes that of his demon's and his whiskers were more defined.

"Naruto!" Neji greeted.

"You guys were a bit quicker than us" Sakura said.

"So who's this elderly woman?" Tenten asked.

"This is Suna's consultant,Chiyo-sama" Sakura introduced.

"Pleased to meet you" Chiyo smiled and did a peace sign.

"Now then,shall we do this Kakashi?" Gai asked.

"Yeah" Kakashi answered.

"The inside is very wide and spacious,but..."Neji began,examining the interior with his Byakugan from outside.

"But?" Lee asked.

"I can't get a very good image of what it's like inside" the Hyuuga prodigy said,"It seems that there are some people there"

"Neji,is Gaara...?" Naruto asked,"Hey what's happening to Gaara!"

"Wait,I'm searching for him now" Neji said as he looked around the cavern.

"Neji!" Naruto demanded.

"Wait!" he then saw the statue's eye look around,then close along with the other eyes,"Wh-what is that?"

"What's wrong?Hey!" Naruto exclaimed,shaking Neji,"What is it,Neji!?"

"Let go" Neji said,shaking out of his trance.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Neji hung his head,"It's hard for me to explain"

"Which means..."Tenten said.

"Which means we have to see for ourselves,doesn't it?" Lee questioned.

"In which case,I'll keep it short" Gai said,putting a hand on Lee's shoulder.

Lee looked at him questioningly.

Gai back flipped away for some distance before crouching down and rushing towards the boulder,"Take that!" he yelled,drawing back his fist and punching the boulder with a loud shout.

The contact made a few rocks roll down the cliff face but other than that,nothing else happened.

"A barrier,huh?" Gai said irritably.

* * *

"It's gotten noisy outside,hasn't it?" Pein asked.

"It seems that they've made it here" Kisame said.

"Which group,un?" Deidara inquired,"Was it the one Kisame no danna was holding up?Or is it-"

"It's both of them" Zetsu answered.

"So they've both made it here at the same time. However..." Pein looked down at the fallen Kazekage,"It's unfortunate,they're a bit to late"

"There's another Jinchuriki here right?" Sasori asked then chuckled darkly,"Don't think poorly of me,Itachi" he shot the Uchiha a look and let out another bone-chilling laugh.

Ren bit her lip,_'Naruto...don't get yourself killed...'_

"So then,it's time we go,it's getting a bit noisy outside after all" Pein said,"And we have to finish our work up here too"_  
_

"Exactly" Zetsu agreed.

"What are we doing about those guys outside?" Kakuzu asked.

"Well,we don't even know if they can make it inside or not" Kisame smirked.

"Don't underestimate them" Itachi said,"You should know that"

Kisame laughed,"Well,I'll acknowledge their brute strength"

"You've underestimated your opponent one too many times Kisame-san" Ren stated.

After a few moments of silence,Pein spoke again,"Sasori!" Hiruko looked at him,"Ren!" she looked up,"Deidara!"

"Un?" Deidara asked.

"Take care of the guys outside" Pein ordered.

"So that's how it's going to be after all,un?"

"But take the Jinchuriki alive" he said,making eye contact with the three of them.

"I know" Sasori replied.

Pein then dismissed the others,"The rest are dismissed"

"Let's go" Hidan said impatiently,he and Kakuzu were the first to leave.

"Well,let's go too" Kisame said.

Before he and Itachi could leave,Sasori called out,"Itachi,just what type of person is the Jinchuriki"

After a long silence, Pein merely told Itachi to tell Sasori,Itachi finally responded,"He's the one who screams and charges first"

"What?" Sasori asked.

"Couldn't you be a little more specific,un?" Deidara asked.

"Ask Hime,she knows him better" Itachi said coldly before leaving as well.

"Oh my,so that's that" Kisame laughed before following his partner's example.

"Tch" Sasori scoffed.

"Details Ren,details,un" Deidara inquired curiously.

Ren smiled fondly," Naruto always was the impulsive one,his emotions often interfere with his judgement in a battle,for instance,once he see's Gaara dead...let's just say I'm not dragging your sorry asses back from hell" she smirked.

"..."

"I'll leave the rest to you" Pein said.

"Yeah"Sasori and Ren nodded.

"We know,un" Deidara said.

Pein quickly did a few handsigns,"I'll wait to hear from you again" and with that,the leader left.

Sasori and Deidara jumped down just in time in front of Ren and Gaara before the statue disappeared as well.

Ren sighed,"And now we wait..."

"They're slow,un" Deidara complained,"If they're coming,I'd like it if they came quickly,un"

"They have to break in first remember" Ren said.

The blonde let out a bark of laughter,"What's wrong Sasori no danna,un?" he asked,noticing the puppet master's silence,"I thought you hated being made to wait"

Sasori let out a sigh,"I hate it" he growled.

* * *

Team Kakashi stood outside the entrance waiting for Kakashi's signal,the remains of the crushed boulder-courtesy of Sakura-lay about them.

Kakashi made a small movement,indicating they were to move in. They quickly rushed into the cave,but were shocked at what awaited them.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes,"We're too late?"

Even Chiyo was rendered silent as she saw her grandson,_'Sasori!' _

Naruto was the most affected though,the first thing he saw was the lifeless Gaara on the cave floor,the next was the blonde bomber sitting on him,then Sasori/Hiruko and Ren on either side._  
_

"So then,I wonder which one is the Jinchuriki" Deidara wondered out loud.

Naruto balled his hands into fists as his eyes turned to that of his demons,his canines elongated and his whiskers became more noticeable.

"You bastards!I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"The one who screams and charges first,who let's his emotions cloud his better judgement..." Sasori repeated,"Is that him Hime?"

"Yeah...that's him..." Ren replied,her voice void of any emotion.

* * *

**Voting time! Should Sasori die or not?Keep in mind that I'll have to change a few things because when Tobi becomes Deidara's partner...?**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	5. The Fight Begins

"Talking"**  
**_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**_

**Hey guys,you might have to expect slower updates now(A chapter every two or three days mayb) because school has started again so I won't have much time now as I did before,but I'll type up the chapters after I get home okay?  
Also,cuz Naruto's so mad,he swears a bit in the anime so yeah... :P **

**PS. Naruto is still considered a Genin even though the rest of what use to be Konoha13 are all Chunin or Jounin(Neji,Kankuro,Temari etc),In Amegakure,Ren is considered a Special Jounin(In between Chunin and Jounin) specializing in stealth-Infiltration,assassinations,under-cover work etc...  
**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

Naruto growled in anger as he saw Deidara sitting on the Kazekage,"You son of a bitch!Where the hell do you think you're sitting?!" he demanded,squeezing his eyes shut.**  
**

Deidara smirked"There's no mistaking it,he's the Jinchuriki,the first thing he'll do is scream and charge at you and his emotions cloud his judgement,un" he said,"You and Itachi described him quite accurately,un" Deidara laughed.

Ren scoffed and looked at Sasori. The puppet-master was currently in a staring match between him and his Granny.

"Gaara!How can you sleep at a time like this?!" Naruto shouted,clearly unaware of the situation,"Stand up!" he demanded when Gaara didn't stir. Sakura and Kakashi looked pityingly at the blonde,"Gaara!Hey Gaara are you listening?! Stop it already!" Naruto shouted and made a move towards the Kazekage.

"Enough Naruto!" Kakashi ordered,halting the Genin in his tracks,"You should already know" Kakashi said quietly.

"That's right. You get it don't you,un?" Deidara asked,"He's been dead for a while,un" he said,tapping Gaara's face.

Naruto glared at Ren as his anger increased,"How could you just stand by and let them do this?You're a Jinchuriki too!" he demanded angrily.

"Exactly,it's twice as bad for me because I have to watch him die because of the extraction!Do you have any idea what it's like to know how your death will come?This is the third time I've watched this process,don't go making assumptions that this doesn't affect me as well!" Ren hissed.

"He's definitely the Jinchurki,un" Deidara smirked.

"Give him back!" Naruto growled,"Give Gaara back,you bastards!" he shouted,charging at the trio,only to have Kakashi jump in front of him.

"Calm down" the Jounin soothed,"If you charge in without thinking,we're all dead"

Naruto looked between the three Akatsuki members and Gaara,each time growing more frustrated.

"Hm?What's wrong Sasori-danna,un?" Deidara asked,seeing the puppet's eyes shift its gaze toward Gaara.

"I'll take him" Sasori replied. The blonde and silverette look at him in confusion,"It seems that this Jinchuriki wants to take him back"

"Seems like it,un" Deidara said,looking down on Gaara.

* * *

Kakashi observed the two males,"It seems that the guy in the middle is the one who broke in and took the Kazekage-sama" he told the team,observing Deidara before shifting his gaze to Sasori,"Meaning the other one is the puppet-master who seriously injured Kankuro-kun" Kakashi then looked over at Chiyo_,'Her grandson is Sasori?'_

* * *

"Danna,Hime...you might get pissed at me for saying this but...I'm going to fight the Jinchuriki,un" Deidara said.

"Baka" Ren muttered,hitting Deidara upside the head.

"Ouch,un" the blonde said dryly.

Sasori looked at his partner out of the corner of his eye,"Each of us get our own,don't get cocky,Deidara" Sasori warned.

Ren rolled her eyes,"You barely caught the _One_-tails,how are you going to manage the _Nine_-tails?"

"With art,you must constantly seek greater and greater stimulation,or your ability to appreciate it will dul,un" Deidara said then looked at his hand-mouths,"I've heard rumors that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is pretty powerful,un. He'll be perfect for my art,un"

"What?You call those explosions 'art'?" Sasori scoffed,"Art is something that endures the test of time beautifully and gracefully" he shot the blonde a look,"True art is eternal beauty"

"Eternal beauty?Danna,I respect you as a fellow artist but art is something that blossoms for an instant before withering away,un"

"What did you say?" Sasori demanded.

_'Again with the arguments?Seriously?'_ Ren mentally sighed,"Are you sure that this is the best time to have one of your art spats?"

"Wh-what's with them?" Sakura stuttered,watching the two males bicker.

"Deidara,apparently you don't understand what true art is" Sasori sighed.

"That would be you,danna,un"Deidara replied.

Naruto grit his teeth impatiently,"You bastards..."

"Eternal beauty is the only true art" Sasori insisted.

"That's absurd,un!" Deidara exclaimed,"Art is beauty that lasts for just a moment,un"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Ren snapped,"I've had enough of your art spats from when we traveled here!"

"Stop screwing with us!" Naruto demanded,he unrolled a scroll holding a giant shuriken then grabbed hold of it and rushed towards Sasori.

However at last second,a whip flew out and wrapped itself around the shuriken which was then pulled out of the air and into Ren's hand,who hadn't removed her gaze from the bickering pair.

"Naruto,Naruto..." she tutted,drawing her bladed whip back and winding it up before tucking it into its holder,"Just wait for them to finish arguing"

_'She stopped the shuriken without even looking at it...'_ Sakura thought.

Sure enough,Sasori payed them no heed and resumed his argument with his fellow artist,"Are you trying to piss me off?" the puppet-master asked,his scorpion tail poised in the air.

"That's why I said that this would probably piss you off,un!"

"You should no what happens when I get angry!" Sasori growled,the bladed tip at the end of his tail inching closer to the blonde,"So what do you say,Deidara?" he asked,a drop of poison visible against the blade.

"Hmph" Deidara scoffed and stood up from his seat on Gaara,"To me,the essence of art is..." he paused as his hand-mouth spat out a lump of clay which he shaped into a bird,"...explosions!" he said,tossing the bird up then forming a handsign and enlarging the clay bird,shocking Team Kakashi as the bird flew down from the air and landed beside its creator,"It's completely different from your silly puppet shows,un" Deidara said as the bird picked up Gaara in it's beak. He quickly jumped onto the bird as it took flight before Sasori's tail had a chance to get close.

"Later Danna,Hime!" he shouted down,making eye contact with Naruto and giving him a challenging look as the clay bird swallowed Gaara and flew towards the mouth of the cave,"You better follow me,Kyuubi Jinchurki" he smirked,flying off into the sky with an angry Naruto running after him,much to Kakashi and Sakura's shock.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called,running after the boy.

_'Freaking Deidara acting by himself!'_ Sasori fumed,"Ren-"

"I'm on it" she replied. She quickly activated her Curse Mark-mastering it after her first year with Akatsuki-and allowed the black marks to spread across her body. Her silver hair lengthened,her skin turned grey and a large pair of black demon wings protruded from between her shoulder blades and spread across her back,tearing two holes in her Akatsuki cloak but didn't interfere with her two KuroChi swords placed strategically crossways to avoid being ripped from her back when her wings appear. The most interesting thing however,was the fluffy tail swinging behind her and the pair of wolf ears perched on her head instead of the usual scaly tail and horns. Whenever the mark was activated,it weakened the Seal on her stomach,allowing some of the Okami's chakra to escape and turned Ren into something not unlike a hybrid between the Curse Mark and the Okami's Seal.

"Don't die" was all she said to Sasori before spreading her large wings and taking off after Deidara,Kakashi and Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto crouched on top of the red gate outside the cave,watching Deidara's bird fly in circles overhead,just then,something flew past them.

"What the-!"Naruto began as he caught sight of Ren flying higher in her Second State,_'Ren?!'_

Deidara also noticed the girl approach,"Decide to fight too,un?"_  
_

Ren stopped just beside the bird and kept herself air-borne by flapping her wings every few seconds,"I just thought that one against two was very fair odds" she shrugged and gestured down to were Kakashi was beside Naruto,"Also I wanted to fight against Niisan again"

"Hm?" he asked and checked to see who the second opponent was,sure enough,the Copy Cat nin was staring straight back at him,"Tch,He's coming too,un?"

"Give Gaara back!" they heard Naruto shout from beneath them.

Deidara scoffed,"I'll take the kid,your brother is all yours,un"

"...Looks like they've started..." Ren noted,her keen ears twitching and picking up the faint sound of Sasori firing senbon out of Hiruko's mouth.

"You think a little girl and an old hag will be enough to stand up against Sasori-danna,un?"Deidara asked Naruto and Kakashi who had uncovered his Sharingan eye. One of Deidara's hand-mouths spat out a glob of clay,he closed his hand over it and began to mold it into shape,"You ready Hime,un?"

Ren nodded and drew out six kunai and held one between each finger,three in each hand and all covered in poison.

"I'll save Gaara!" Naruto declared,launching himself at the clay bird,which Deidara maneuvered out of the way.

_ 'The poison on all my kunai isn't lethal enough to kill them if it lands a scratch,only paralyze them...hehehe' _Ren thought before throwing all six kunai at Kakashi.

_'Let the fight begin...' _she thought as she and Deidara led Naruto and Kakashi farther away from Sasori,Chiyo and Sakura.

* * *

**Okay,sorry but I honestly suck at writing fight scenes so don't expect much :'( I still need to know if you want Sasori to die or not BUT KEEP IN MIND TOBI IS AN IMPORTANT CHARACTER I need an idea of how Sasori could still live but Tobi comes in as well :)**

**whoever submits a good idea gets a cookie (::) (::) (::),right now there's three cookies :P  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	6. Hell No!

**So sorry but I have to skip the fight scenes :(**

"Talking"**  
**_'thinking'  
**"Demon Talking"**_

**Omigosh guys,I just found the perfect themesong/s for Sasuke and Ren's relationship:'Criminal' by Britney Spears or 'Listen To Your Heart' by Cascada(?) IDK it just fits them both :P  
**

**Also,sorry but I had to kill off Sasori :'( it was just too complicated to NOT kill him,especially since Tobi is important and we need to take Ren into account as well,at first I was gonna have Sasori live but it was just to complicated for everything to flow in the story,but I'm planning to keep Dei-chama alive :)  
**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

"Ugh,niisan's still following" Ren growled in irritation.

"Then go stall!" Deidara shouted,"I need the kid by himself,un!"

Ren rolled her eyes before flapping her wings once before tucking them in by her sides and diving towards Kakashi. She closed her eyes as the wind rushed past her,_'Warm winds are good for diving...'_ she thought,_'Okay,mid-range now...perfect time to use the jutsu Itachi-senpai taught me'_

Fire Style:Phoenix Flower Shuriken Jutsu!_  
_

Ren unleashed a volley of shuriken at Kakashi,at the same time exhaling fire-infused chakra directly on all the shuriken. She regained altitude after that technique and was rewarded by a satisfactory mini-explosion,the blast buying time for Deidara to lead Naruto away but not enough to kill Kakashi-but it could have if she had put more chakra into the attack.

_'You're suppose to doge that technique,not block,the shuriken will continue to burn due to their chakra-based nature'_ Ren thought as Kakashi stopped entirely to rid himself of the flames and shuriken,_'Might as well check on Sasori-san' _the girl thought after looking around and seeing neither Deidara or Naruto in sight. With a sigh,she turned back and flew towards where they began.

* * *

When Ren arrived at the cave,a fight had clearly taken place. From her vantage point in the air saw that the ceiling of the cave had collapsed and rubble and the remains of puppets were everywhere. Also,Sakura and Chiyo were no where in sight.

Her eyes widened when she saw Sasori face down and covered in blood with two other puppets on either side of him,"Sasori!" she exclaimed,tucking her wings in and diving back down. Before she hit the ground,she unfurled her wings completely,floating in the air for a second before touching the ground. Ren rushed over to the red-head who was in his puppet form. Hiruko, she presumed had been destroyed,judging from the state of the scene.

As she ran closer to the puppet-master's body,her two wolf ears flattened themselves against her head as she turned the body over and saw there were two katanas sticking out of his chest.

_'Sasori...'_ Ren thought sadly,_'I wonder how Dei is gonna take this...'_

She shook her head and went back to her normal form,the black marks receded and her skin went back to its light tan,her hair shortened back to its normal length and the wings,ears and tail retracted.

After looking around,checking the area,Ren sighed and left the use-to-be cave.

It wasn't to long after that,Zetsu came along with his orange-masked subordinate,Tobi,who found Sasori's ring.

* * *

Later on...

"No way!It looks like they got Deidara-san too!" Tobi exclaimed,seeing the bomber's arm on the forest floor with the hand-mouth's tongue hanging out,"It's decided,he definitely died in an explosion,right Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked the plant man someways behind him,"I bet it happened somewhere around here" he said,picking up the arm and examining Deidara's ring.

"Let go of my hand you little shit,un!" Deidara's voice shouted,the blonde himself appeared from behind a tree,panting heavily with both arms missing.

"Wow,you look like shit Dei-chama" Ren laughed,joining him,Zetsu and Tobi at the clearing.

"You do as well,un" Deidara scoffed,seeing the state the silverette was in.

"You try fighting a Level Two battle and not feel the effects of the Mark!"

"Oh!You're both still alive!" Tobi exclaimed.

"But Sasori-san is dead..." Ren said sadly.

Deidara frowned and looked at the ground.

"What happened to the Jinchuriki?"Zetsu asked.

"I already finished my mission,un" Deidara said,still looking at the ground.

"My,my,my!You really cut it close,huh,Deidara-san?But you're okay- NOT!" Tobi said teasingly.

"I dare you to say that again,un" Deidara growled"I'll decide how YOU die!"

"I swear Tobi,you need to just shut up sometimes" Ren muttered,slumping against a tree.

"What's to decide?He'll just blow me up!"The masked man shrugged innocently.

The next thing they new,Tobi was on the ground being strangled by Deidara using his legs,"SUFFOCATION!" The bomber shouted.

* * *

**Time skip-Akatsuki base.**

All the members of Akatsuki gathered around a circular table in the Meeting Room,with Ren standing behind Itachi and Tobi behind Zetsu.

"Zetsu,Status Report" Pein said.

Zetsu gave a detailed report on how the fight with Konoha went,as well as the finding of Sasori's ring and Chiyo's death.

"I see..." Pein said,"It seems that Deidara is in need of a new partner" he said,making eye-contact with each of the members before settling his gaze on said blonde,"So,I decided your new partner will be..."

Everyone subconsciously leaned closer.

"...Tobi"

Everyone immediately did double-takes then spoke out at the same time.

"THEY'LL FUCKING KILL EACH OTHER!"  
"It would cost a lot of money to fix up their mess"  
"BUT TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"  
"Hn"

"WHAT,UN!" Deidara exclaimed furiously,"No way in Hell!Tobi annoys me bad enough as it is!No way I'm sharing a room with him!Why can't Ren be my partner?!" he said pleadingly.

"Fuck yes!Best idea you've had blondie!" Hidan agreed. Kisame and Itachi nodded in agreement too, whereas all Kakuzu cared about was who would save more money.

Pein shook his head,"It's official,Tobi is to be your partner Deidara,no arguments there. Ren,despite your skills,you are still a Jinchuriki and Tobi was the one who found Sasori's ring in the first place" the leader said in a voice that left no room for argument.

Ren scoffed and flipped her bangs out of her face,"Whatever"

"Dismissed" Pein said.

In pairs,all the members filed out of the room and went off to do their business.

"Good luck Dei-chama" Ren smirked before following Itachi out the door.

"I'm gonna need it,un" Deidara sighed as Tobi glomped him,shouting incoherent things that made Pein and Konan cover their ears to block out his chattering as they went off to finish their paperwork.

_'Kami,Jashin,someone,please have mercy on my soul and kill me now,un'_

* * *

**Sorry about the late update,I have a science title page to finish by Friday. The next chapter will be a few random scenes in the life of the Akatsuki,so it will basically be a filler chapter :) REVIEW! Ask any questions if you want.**

**-MidnightRaven323 **


	7. A Day In The Life Of The Akatsuki

**My mom got mad yeterday and limited my time n the laptop :( the price I have to pay for updating so quickly!You guys better be thankful!  
**

**A day in the life of the Akatsuki :P filler chapter**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

The Akatsuki were eating a breakfast as per usual,it was a boring day,no missions or anything so they had to do _something_ to keep them entertained.

**First of all,the morning spat...**

"...40,45,50,55..." Kakuzu muttered,placing down the Ryo bills each time he counted his money.

Hidan suddenly slammed down his spoon which landed with a clatter against his bowl as he turned to glare at his partner,"Will you stop that annoying counting!I'm fucking trying to eat you son of a-"

The door to the dining room burst open and Ren dashed in,grabbed a plate of eggs and began to eat,a small smirk gracing her face.

"Demon bitch,what the hell?" Hidan asked.

"Wait for it..."the girl replied.

Not too long after,loud footsteps echoed through the dark halls of the base and this time,it was a fuming Deidara who burst through the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS,UN!" he exclaimed. Hidan,Kisame and Konan-who had taken a break from paperwork- all burst out laughing at the sight of him while Itachi and Kakuzu either ignored it or only let their amusement show with a smirk.

"What the hell is what?" Ren asked innocently,not looking up and continuing to eat.

"THIS,UN!"

Ren looked up to see what he was going on about,only to burst out laughing as well,"Wow Dei...pink really is your colour!" she laughed at the sight of Deidara's bright pink hair.

"Don't act innocent,un" the blonde growled,"I know it was you"

Ren finished off her food,"You know it's not always me!Tobi does these things too!That one time your cloak was dyed orange?That was Tobi!" she defended.

At the mention of the masked man,Deidara's eye twitched,"Where is he,un?"

Ren thought for a moment,"Uh...At the training hall I think" she shrugged.

With one more suspicious glare,Deidara turned on his heel and left,"TOBI!" he shouted,soon a 'bang' was heard.

"I DIDN'T DO IT SEMPAI!"

"LIES,UN!"

After a few moments silence,a slow clap pierced the air.

"Well played demon bitch" Hidan smirked,"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Lie"

Ren gave a proud smile,"Technically,I wasn't lying,Tobi _does_ do these things,like that time last week when Deidara's clay was replaced with glue?That was Tobi. But this time,it was both me _and_ Tobi,so technically, he didn't do it either,because it was both of us together,not him alone" she explained.

Kisame gave a low whistle,"Impressive,you always did have a way of finding loopholes"

"So you lied...by telling the truth?" Itachi asked,taking in the explanation.

"Yep" she said,"Sometimes,I tell lies that are truth and truths that are lies"

"That is true girl power" Konan beamed,"I may be 'God's Angel' but you're definitely Hell's Angel!'

**Then the bathroom line...**

"Hurry up Uchiha,you've been in there for half an hour,un!" Deidara shouted though the bathroom door,"I need to wash out this pink!"

Itachi opened the door with his hair damp,"Well _excuse_ me" he shrugged and left.

Deidara was about to go after him but a smug voice rang out,"Haha,shame!" Ren laughed and slammed the door in the blonde's face who had tried to beat her into the bathroom.

"Fuck you,un!" he swore,banging his fists against the door,"I need to wash out all this crap in my hair ,un!"

"Then go use one of the other showers!"

"Kisame is using one and Hidan just finished his ritual in the last one,there's blood everywhere,un!" Deidara shouted.  
Ironic that though there was dozens of room in the Akatsuki's main base,there were only three bathrooms.

"Well sucks to be you!" Ren shouted as she turned the shower on.

"But seriously un,I..I need to take a piss!" he said,thinking quickly and leaning against the door.

"You're a boy aren't you?GO OUTSIDE!"

Deidara gave up and sunk down to the floor,"Damn it,un..."

**And then Kakuzu gets mad...**

"What!"Kakuzu growled,glaring at the receipt in his hand,"Those idiots spent that much money..." he fumed as he slammed open the door and walked through the base in an attempt to calm his anger.

He then stopped and took a look in to Deidara and Tobi's room as they had left the door open a bit. Through the space,he could see Tobi jumping up and down on Deidara's bed while the blonde-ahem,the current pinkette, covered his face with a pillow in a lame attempt to block out Tobi's ramblings.

"Sempai you look like a girl!Hahaha I don't think it will wash out!What if it stays like that forever?What if-"

"SHUT UP,UN!" Deidara shouted,throwing the pillow at Tobi,knocking him clear off the bed and onto the floor.

Kakuzu sighed and shut the door quietly,"Well,I was right about the 'idiots' part" he then had an idea,"Oh well,I guess I'll have to sell a few things..."

**Coincidentally,Hidan lost his Jashin pendant...**

When Kakuzu cooled down after earning some more money,he made his way to the Akatsuki's living room. It was the fourth biggest room in the base,the first was the training hall,then the meeting room,the third biggest was Ren's armory,containing a range of deadly weapons and poisons,she allowed NOBODY inside,not even Pein or Itachi. The living room contained a few old but comfortable couches,a large black rug with the red cloud symbol on it covered most of the floor,a coffee table,bookshelf and 50 inch flat screen TV that Kakuzu bought on one of his 'good days'**(A/N yes,they have TVs :P)**

The room was only occupied by Kisame,who was watching something about sharks on the TV, and Hidan,who was furiously hunting for something,his brows furrowed in concentration for whatever he was doing.**  
**

"Not here..."the Jashinist muttered,checking the bookshelf,"No there..." he growled,checking the underside drawers of the table,"Not in here either" he sighed,checking the pillows on one of the couches.

"Hello" Kakuzu greeted.

"Kakuzu you bastard!Where is my pendant?!" Hidan demanded frantically.

Kakuzu then thought back to what he had sold:A few of Itachi's old katanas,some of Ren's kunai,a few of the late Sasori's WOODEN puppets he made when he was bored and a symbol with a circle and upside down triangle...crap,"Oh um...I kind of sold it..."

Hidan was furious,"You...what?KAKUZU YOU OLD MAN,YOU BASTARD SON OF A-"

"BE QUIET!" Kisame thundered,throwing a pillow at the Jashinist and knocking him into the wall.

_'What is it with everyone and throwing pillows?'_ Kakuzu asked himself.

**Dei-chama gets embarrassed...**

After Kakuzu left,Itachi,Ren,and Deidara joined Kisame and Hidan in the living room. Itachi sat on another couch reading a scroll and Deidara's hair no longer pink and was back to it's gold colour,he sat on a pillow in front of Ren who was sitting cross-legged on the couch beside Itachi,tying up Deidara's hair into its usual half-ponytail.

Then Konan came in,"Hey Ren,I can't find my eye-liner,can I use yours?"

Ren shook her head,"Sorry Konan-chan,I don't wear eye-liner"she apologized around the hair tie in her mouth,holding a hairbrush in one hand and keeping Dei's hair in place with another.

"Oh" Konan said,"Deidara can I borrow yours instead?"

Deidara turned bright red,"I-I have _no_ idea what your talking about,un" he stuttered.

Hidan let out a bark of laughter,"_EYELINER?_Dude your so gay!"

"Says the one who has pink eyes" Ren smirked.

Hidan scoffed and left,to lazy to think of a comeback.

_'Oh god why does this ALWAYS happen to me?And in front of Itachi as well,un'_ Deidara thought,burying his face into his hands after shooting his rival a glare as the Uchiha smirked.

**Hidan gets revenge...**

An hour later,Hidan came back to the living room to see only Itachi still there.**  
**

He gave a happy smirk at what he did and counted down in his head as someone stomped down the halls,_'5...4...3...2...1'_

"Where. Is. My. Money?!" Kakuzu stormed in angrily and stood intimidatingly in front of the albino.

"Tch,I burned it" Hidan scoffed.

"Y-you WHAT"

Hidan smirked,"I. Burned. It"

"Why you little!" Hidan's smirk fell when Kakuzu attacked him.

"AHHH!"

**The water pistol...**

"SEMPAI!" Tobi said,bounding into their room.

"What Tobi,un?" Deidara asked without looking up from his clay.

"Look what I found...and I have an idea!" he said excitedly,holding up a pink water gun.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. Tobi clapped his hands and whispered his idea to Deidara,then a wide grin spread across the blonde's face.

"I'm in,un!"

Later,the pair tiptoed down to where Konan and Ren were meditating in Zetsu's indoor/underground garden,the latter was on fire(Literally,practicing her controlling her flames) and Konan had moved a safe distance away. Both had removed their cloaks and the boys could see their outfit underneath,Konan's blue outfit and Ren's black leather and mesh clothes **(A/N See cover photo for Ren's outfit,that's exactly how she looks like now but has her mask on as well)**

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Hidan said from behind them,scaring the pair.

Deidara smirked,"Today is the day we hit Konan and Ren with water and see what happens" he said,holding out another water gun to Hidan.

The Jashinist grinned,"I'm in"

"Let's go!" Tobi whispered.

With a shared look,all three burst into the garden and sprayed water all over the two female members.

Konan was fuming,her make up was running and she was feeling bitter about being hit with water,"This is the so-feared Akatsuki?You're such idiots!"

"Dead idiots!" Ren corrected,her hands aflame and fire burning in her eyes.

"OMIGOSH RUN,RUN!" the boys shouted,retreating from the scene.

**Tobi can't sleep...**

"Sempai...pisst!Sempai!" Tobi whispered across the room.

"What,un" the sleepy blonde groaned.

"I can't sleep!" Tobi said,switching on the light.

"Fuck off...un" was all the masked man got in reply,his blonde partner had dozed off.

"Stupid bomber..." Tobi growled in a different,darker voice,and stormed outside to sleep somewhere else.

"AT LEAST TURN OFF THE DAMN LIGHT,UN!"

**Pein hates the house...**

Pein sat in the living room with Konan by his side,it was late and this was their only break time out of all the paperwork they do as the God and Angel of Amegakure.

"Hi Hidan!" he heard Tobi's voice and the opening of a door to most likely the zealot and miser's room,"Sempai kicked me out,so I'm staying in your room!"

"Go to your own room bitch!" the albino growled.

"BUT TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi objected.

Konan gaze a small smile whereas Pein groaned and buried his head in his hands,

"I hate this house..."

* * *

**Just a filler chapter to keep you entertained while I catch up on the episodes m'kay? REVIEW!**

**-MidnightRaven323**


	8. Question

**Quick question:Do you want me to continue on to Hidan and Kakuzu's fight or go straight to the part where Sasuke kills Orochimaru?That's where our story really begins I guess...**

**The choice is all yours,if you want to see anything else happen,just tell me :P  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	9. Goodbye Orochimaru

**Due to popular vote we're now at the point where Sasuke makes an appearance :P But a few things happen before that.  
**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

"KAKUZU AND HIDAN WERE WHAT!" Ren demanded,slamming her fist down on the table.

The other members sat around the table in the meeting room after hearing some news.

Pein sighed,"They were defeated and Kakuzu was killed...by your brother no less" he repeated as the girl muttered a string of curses.

"Hidan was blown to bits" Zetsu added,"But not dead"

"What a bang,un" Deidara smirked,leaning back on his chair.

"So Hidan was blown to bits..." Ren thought for a moment,"...But he's not dead" she said,getting to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Kisame asked curiously.

"To bring that stupid Jashin fucker back" she replied casually before leaving the room.

"..."

* * *

A few hours later,Ren stood inside the Nara clan's part of the forest.

"Three years is a long time..." she muttered to herself,looking around for any sign of Hidan. Soon,muffled swearing rang out coming from a certain direction,"That must be Hidan" Ren sighed before turning right and finding a pile of rubble,the curses coming from beneath it.

"Wow" Ren said dryly,observing the battle scene,"Shika really is a genius"

"Oi demon bitch!That you up there?!" The Jashinist yelled.

"Yeah,yeah I'm coming,I'm coming" she said and began digging what was left of Hidan out of the rubble. All that she could see was left of him was his head and most likely his scythe somewhere nearby.

"I'm going to kill that fucker in the most painful way possible!" Hidan swore.

"Oh yeah,how do you plan on doing that exactly?" Ren asked skeptically.

Hidan frowned,"Have you found my scythe?"

"Huh?"

"Go find it" Hidan ordered.

Ren shrugged,"Fine,I'll go find it" she said and checked around the surrounding trees and bushes,"Found it!" she exclaimed,bringing the scythe out from a thick bush and placing it in front of Hidan.

To her surprise,the albino took the handle in his mouth and smirked,"Waf his"(Watch this) he said and swung the scythe as hard as he could in his current state.

To Ren's surprise,Hidans limbs-even the burned ashes of what they use to be- flew to their location and pieced together like a puzzle,slowly but surely reforming the Jahinist's body.

"Impressive right?Place my head back in place would ya?" Hidan asked.

"Okay..." Ren said,a bit unsure but placed Hidan's head back in place.

"Just give me a fucking day or two so I can heal"

"Wonderful..." Ren rolled her eyes,"The faster you get back together the faster we can get out of the Nara's forest before they notice us..."

* * *

Weeks later...

Sasuke sat cross-legged on the floor of a room dimly lit by two candles on either side of him. He thought back to the times he had with his brother,watching Itachi practice.

After performing Chidori Stream,he left the room without a word.

It was time.

"You came,just as I thought you would" Orochimaru smirked,unfazed by Sasuke's blade of lightning chakra hold over him.

"I have nothing more to learn from you" Sasuke replied,his voice void of no emotion as his Mark spread,"Even here before you...I think I can become heartless"

Orochimaru said nothing,thinking back to a short time ago when Sasuke defeated over a hundred Oto nin- WITHOUT killing them.

Sasuke's stepped forward,his Chidori growing more intense,the lightning blade peircing through the Sannin's arm,"Orochimaru,you are weaker than me. There's no longer any need for me to give you my body" he said,his Sharingan activating.

"You have some nerve...you're still an Uchiha fledgling!" the Sannin grit out,"The Hatake girl would have been a better vessel!"

Sasuke smirked,"If I hadn't been a fledgling,you would've had no chance at me,right?You were eying me and Ren in the forest during the Chunin Exams,though she wouldn't have been any use other than a weapon,her soul is not dark enough so you put dibs on me"he narrowed his eyes,"You thought you had bound me to you with this..." the black marks burned red,"I want revenge...I was ready to give my body if it meant I could attain my goal of revenge. You just wanted a Sharingan,right?But...Itachi didn't work out,so you came after me,a fledgling"

Orochimaru glared.

"Isn't that right?You who they call the Genius Sannin. But you turned out to be what they called on the streets,'just an ordinary prodigy' You couldn't even live up to the Uchiha name,much less surpass it. Even the best prodigy is only ordinary against the Uchiha name" he scoffed,"What you did...disgustingly trying to approach the powers of the Uchiha and the Jigoku by drowning yourself in drugs and trying to overcome your body,it seems so shameless and comical to me,who possesses one of those names. And what's more,I don't like the way you do things,what's your goal?You hopped from hideout to hideout conducting experiments...toying with life after life,saying you were just trying to unravel the order of this world" Sasuke said in a disgusted tone,"You continued to toy with others for you own stupid and selfish reasons...You make me sick!"

After pinning Orochimaru's arms to the wall, Sasuke attempted to deliver a finishing blow, forcing Orochimaru to abandon his body and reveal his true form, a composite serpent-like entity made up of small white snakes.

"A snake with white scales...so that is your true form..." Sasuke smirked,"You conducted experiment after experiment so that you could move from body to body...and that's how you ended up?"

Orochimaru lunged at him,Sasuke dodged by jumping up as the white snakes attacked him. He cut the snakes in half with his Kusunagi. He slid the sword back into its scabbard and transformed into his Level Two form.

"A snake that slithers on the ground can only dream of flying through the air" Sasuke said,unaffected by the white snakes wrapping around him,"You wanted it so badly you went after the two fledglings in a nest,you got one but you became targeted as the prey instead..." the snakes had now covered him entirely but were ripped apart by the large hand-like wings that emerged from his back,"...By the eyes of a hawk soaring high above in the sky"

After that,Sasuke severed the snake's head from it's body.

"Already over?That was far to easy" he said,returning back to normal.

However, he then fell to the floor and Orochimaru's severed head began to laugh,"Looks like it's finally starting to take effect" the snake rose,"When the body fluids of this giant white snake evaporate,they emit a paralyzing drug into the air,I am immortal!The likes of your technique could never kill me!Now...your mine!" the snake shouted,lunging and swallowing the Uchiha whole.

Sasuke found himself inside Orochimaru: the place where the body-transfer jutsu took place. Orochimaru relived a flashback of when he confronted Itachi while in Akatsuki. He found Sasuke's eyes to be similar to those of Itachi's on that day, and anticipated taking possession of those eyes. However, Sasuke took over the dimension with his Sharingan and cursed seal, and proceeded to turn the technique against Orochimaru.

After the fight, Kabuto returned with Orochimaru's medicine, but saw instead Sasuke standing over the giant snake.

"Kabuto,huh?" Sasuke asked,noticing the man at the doorway. He walked to the doorway at which Kabuto froze. However,Sasuke didn't do anything else but walk past him and into the hallway.

"Which one...are you right now?" Kabuto asked hesitantly,unsure whether the person in Sasuke's body was the Uchiha himself or Orochimaru.

Sasuke stooped and turned around slowly,"Which one do you think?" he smirked and activated his Sharingan,showing Kabuto what had happened.

"Orochimaru is dead" Kabuto concluded,"No,it's almost as if..."

"I've taken over everything he was"Sasuke stated and turned away,disappearing into the inky darkness of the hideout.

* * *

Ren halted suddenly,gazing at the sky.

"What's the matter?" Kisame asked curiously as he and Itachi stopped ahead of their subordinate.

"A flaming sunset..."Ren said softly,bringing a hand "Almost as if...the sky was bleeding..."

* * *

**There you go!The next chapter is going to be the forming of Team Hebi...REVIEW!**

**Oh and to K925457,the reason I watch the episodes is to get an idea of the story :)  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	10. Reunion

**Sasuke and Ren meet again!But not in the way you might think :P  
**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

After defeating Orochimaru,Sasuke went to one of the Sannin's experiment labs.

The lab he was in contained a number of holding tanks with pipes leading into the tanks. Sasuke stopped at the one at the back.

"So it's you after all" a voice said from within the tank,"Since you came here,I take it you defeated Orochimaru"

"Yeah" Sasuke replied,grasping the hilt of his Kusunagi,"More importantly,I'll let you out of here" in a fast movement,he sliced through the thick glass of the tank,seeming as if all he did was draw the sword.

The water of the tank rushed out through the slice,the water flooding the floor. From the water emerged a white-haired boy.

"I'm finally out" the boy sighed,"Arigato,Sasuke"

"Suigetsu,you're the first" Sasuke looked over his shoulder,"Come with me"

"So I'm the first" Suigetsu said,pulling himself out of the water,"Meaning...we'll get more company?"

"Two more" Sasuke answered,"Juugo from the Northern hideout and Karin from the Southern hideout"

"Really?"

"What?"

"Nothing,It's just that...I'm just not very fond of them" Suigetsu said,freeing himself from the water,"I don't think I'll get along very well with those two" he laughed,"Myself aside,I wonder what you plan to do after retrieving those two,Sasuke"

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes,"Your blabbering is pissing me off,grab your clothes,let's go" he said stoically,going back the way he came.

"Speaking like you're better than me,are you?" Suigetsu laughed,melting back into the water,then reappearing behind the Uchiha.

"Let's make our friendship crystal clear okay?" he held his hand against the Uchiha's head in a style reminiscent to his clan's Water Gun jutsu,"Sorry but you helped me due to your own convenience,I haven't said a single word about coming with you. You're not above me just because you defeated Orochimaru,everyone was after him. As his favorite toy,you were by his side,unshackled ,you simply had a better chance at killing him than the rest of us"

The two glared at each other,daring the other to make a move.

"As if!I'm just kidding!"Suigetsu laughed,backing off,"But since I'm letting you live ,I don't owe you anything for rescuing me anymore. I'm free. I'll do what I feel like" he smirked before walking away.

"I see,how unfortunate" Sasuke said,walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

The sun was in the sky the next day when Sasuke and Suigetsu set off to the next hideout.

"Come to think of it,it was your team right?" SUigetsu said,appearing out of a large puddle someways ahead of Sasuke,"The ones who defeated my great senpai,Momochi Zabuza?" he asked,diving back into the water,"I wonder what happened to Zabuza's sword,the Throat Cleaver?" he then got an idea,"Let's do it like this,if you lead me to the sword and I get it,I guess I won't mind helping you" he said,swimming towards Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded,leading the way to the location of Zabuza's sword.

* * *

"Ren,un!" Deidara called,knocking on the girl's door to her armory.

"Yeah?" she asked,opening thew door. She had a scuffed appearance,just finishing off a few new poisons.

"Leader-sama has a mission for you,un" Deidara said.

"Finally" Ren muttered,waving the blonde away and walking towards Pein's office.

She knocked on the door three times before Pein's voice said "enter",Ren walked briskly inside,seeing Pein and Konan at their desks,the latter folding paper into origami cranes.

"You asked for me,Leader-sama?"

"Yes I did" Pein nodded,"It's a simple scouting mission,the details are in here" he handed over a folder,"I suggest finding the Southern hideout,it's the closest,you leave immediately, dismissed"

Ren nodded and went off to prepare,reading through the file on the way,miraculously not running into anything or anyone except Zetsu.

_'A scouting mission,huh?Locate and infiltrate Orochimaru's hideouts...simple enough,but what if the rumors are true?'_ she shrugged,making her way to her room and slipping on her bladed whip and both KuroChi 'twin swords' as she called them,over her Akatsuki cloak along with the standard kunai and shuriken hidden all over her person.

After her preparations,she walked across the hall to Itachi and Kisame's room. She walked inside and flopped down onto Kisame's empty bed,the shark was currently feeding his pet piranhas some meat,from where she didn't want to know,whereas Itachi was reading a scroll on the other side of the room. Their room was completely split down the middle,in two different colours as well:Kisame's had the various blue and green hues of the Oceans while Itachi's side had darker colours.

"I'm going on a mission,I'll be back in a few weeks" Ren informed them.

"What kind of mission?" Itachi asked. Ren tossed him the file,"I see..." Itachi said,"When you come back there is something you must know" he said before handing the file to Kisame,who was wiping his hands clean of any blood.

Ren nodded,"Alright,I'll be going now,bye Kisame-san,bye 'Tachi"

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Suigetsu asked as they walked over a vast amount of water,now in possession of Zabuza's sword.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Why are you gathering men?"

"I have a goal..." Sasuke looked at him,"And I have a better chance of achieving it with a small platoon,ever since I approached Orochimaru,this moment is all I've thought about...mostly" he added quietly,"And I have been pre-selecting highly skilled Ninja"

"Oh?So...why would you choose Karin?" Suigetsu laughed,"Unlike me,she's a follower of Orochimaru...the warden of the southern hideout...where Orochimaru kept his test subjects locked up" he explained,"After claiming to be under Orochimaru's orders,she tinkered with my body numerous times,besides,her personality turns me off"

"Granted,there were other strong Ninja I could have swayed,Karin wasn't my first choice,but she has a special power no one else possesses"

"I'll admit that...but out of curiosity,who was your first choice?" Suigetsu asked curiously.

"...It doesn't matter,she's out of reach" Sasuke said as they caught sight of the southern hideout. They walked onto the shore,the hideout was pretty much hollowed out rock structures,surrounded by the ocean.

"There's hardly any security in this hideout,they should at least build a fence" Suigetsu remarked.

"She has this place under control,there's no need"

"Still,it's too quiet,you'd think that word of Orochimaru's death had already reached this place..." Suigetsu said,looking around the rocky landscape.

The boys came to stop in front of an iron door. Sasuke shot Suigetsu a look.

"Heh?" Suigetsu asked,he then followed the Uchiha's gaze to the sword on his back,"You have one too!" he complained,pointing to Sasuke's Kusunagi.

"That one is more suitable"

Suigetsu grinned sheepishly before grabbing his sword,"Open Seasame!" he shouted and started slicing away at the metal. With one final slice,the door broke apart.

They walked into the hideout and past a cage of prisoners,then they stopped in front of a red-headed woman.

"So it's you after all...Sasuke" she said,"Sasuke...The fact that you're here means the rumors were true"

"Jeez that's mean,I'm here too" Suigetsu smirked.

"And?What brings you here?"

Suigetsu looked at the floor,"Sasuke has something to discuss with you,we can't stand out here and talk,take us inside would you?" Suigetsu grinned,stepping in front of Sasuke,"It's been so long since I've walked...I'm exhausted"

"What do you want to discuss?" the woman asked,ignoring Suigetsu and leaning to the side to see the Uchiha.

Suigetsu stomped up to her angrily after being ignored,"I said let's not stand here Karin!Although I know you're totally ignoring me"

Karin scoffed and took a quick sniff of him,"You disgust me" she sneered.

"What'd you say?!" Suigetsu glared.

"Enough,take us inside Karin " Sasuke ordered,breaking up the fight.

"Fine" she agreed,leading them into the hideout.

* * *

"Karin,follow me,we need you" Sasuke stated,leaning against the back of his seat.

"Huh?!Why would I follow you?!I'm under orders to over see this place!"

"Orochimaru is already gone"

"What about the prisoners here?"

"Speaking of the prisoners,they were awfully quiet" Suigetsu leaned forward,"Have the rumors Orochimaru's death reached them?"

As usual,Karin ignored him.

"The numbers of prisoners have lessened since I came here last" Sasuke said,"Also,there were signs digging around the entrance,Karin,with that sharp intellect,information control must be your forte"

"I get it,rumors of Orochimaru's death spread around the prisoners,so in order to avoid a riot,Karin has been wisely taking action..."Suigetsu said,"You planted a spy among the prisoners so if anyone started gossiping of Orochimaru's death...they were killed"

"That's not the only thing I've noticed..." Sasuke said slowly,"There were also a few signs of infiltration,barely noticeable,but there none the less" he carefully watched Karin's reaction and notice her tense,"Karin...did anyone find the hideout?"

"..." Karin didn't reply.

"Karin,did anyone find the hideout?" Sasuke repeated more firmly.

"Y-yes,b-but I caught them!"Karin stuttered,"Though the bitch put up one hell of a fight..."she added.

"Who was it?" Suigetsu asked,"Anyone we know?"

"It was one of the A-Akatsuki..."Karin said uncertainly.

Up till now,Sasuke hadn't really been listening until he heard the mention of the Organization and listened on in interest.

"I found them sneaking around in one of the rooms where we keep all our info about the other hideouts and the experiments...it looked like they had been in there and had found out quite a few things because they were about to leave"

_'How convenient...'_ Sasuke smirked,"Take us to them"

"Wha-!" Karin objected.

"Now"

"This way..." Karin sighed and got up,leading them deeper into the hideout,eventually stopping at a vault like door with a seal in the middle.

She deactivated the seal and the door swung open,the air noticeably got colder as an icy mist spread.

"Why is it so cold?" Suigetsu asked.

"The chakra in this particular member is mostly fire-based,so I thought it would be best to keep them in the coldest and most escape-proof cell" Karin explained as she and Suigetsu walked into the cell.

Sasuke stayed where he was,thinking over what Karin had just said,_'...mostly fire-based,the only Akatsuki members who have fire type chakra is Itachi and that blonde dude,but it couldn't have been them...so that only leaved one option...'_

"Damn!Karin you didn't say it was a girl!" he heard Suigetsu's voice exclaim.

_'It couldn't be...' _he thought and stepped into the icy cold cell.

But it was,the silver hair was a dead giveaway,even though her appearance had changed slightly,_'For the better'_ he added,this was still the same girl he knew three years ago...

* * *

_'How did I get myself into this mess!' _Ren growled. It was a simple infiltration mission:Get in,get info,get out. She was about to leave when that red-head came in. They fought,but Ren got herself caught. Now here she was in this freezing cold cell with her arms held in place above her head by chakra-absorbing shackles and her weapons were nowhere to be found,save for a few senbon she his in her hair that had gone unnoticed,blending in with her silver hair.

She had been here for almost FIVE DAYS without being fed but the icy chill was the real problem,especially when Kumi's Seal was easily seen and she didn't have her cloak to cover her up and the few clothes she wore underneath for easy movement were no help at all.

_'I can't close my eyes,I can't...if I do I might not be able to open them'_ she thought over and over again. She was about to give in when the door to her cell was opened and she could here Karin's voice outside. The red-head then entered along with another guy that had what she remembered was Zabuza's sword on his back.

"Damn!Karin you didn't say it was a girl!" the guy exclaimed,looking her up and down.

Ren resisted the urge to roll her eyes and was about to retort when a third figure walked into her cell.

Her eyes widened when she saw who it was,the same hair style,same cold look in his eyes...there was no doubt about it,despite three years of being apart,this was definitely him.

**_"Woah..."_** Kumi sighed,**_"That cute little boy is now very yummy looking..."_**

_'...'_

"Impossible..." she muttered in disbelief,her voice weak from not being used. What were the odds that they would meet again?And yet here they were,both consumed in a sense of nostalgia with Karin and Suigetsu standing quietly,unaware how affected both of them were.

_"Ren..."_

_"Sasuke..."  
_

* * *

**And they meet again!In he next chapter we'll be getting more of them:)**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	11. Interrogation

**Sorry for the cliffy in the last chapter :P  
**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

"Uh...do you two know each other?" Suigetsu asked as Sasuke stood a few feet in front of his old comrade.

"Ancient history" Sasuke replied,his gaze then fell on the Uchiha clan sybol hanging around her neck.

_"You still have it"_ he thought surprised.

Ren tensed a bit,they hadn't spoken this way in years,_"Of course,it's the only thing I have left of you"_

Sasuke smirked slightly then waved Suigetsu and Karin over to him and moved to the other side of the cell(10 meters away) to discuss a few things.

"What is it?" Suigetsu asked.

"There's a few questions I need her to answer...I need info" Sasuke whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Karin asked loudly.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes,"She can hear us from here" he said,shooting Ren a knowing look,he was sure she was smirking beneath her mask.

Karin shrugged,"I can bring you to the interrogation room if you want" she said,this time lowering her voice. Sasuke nodded and Karin fished around her pocket for a few moments before pulling out a key,"Here,me and fish boy will wait outside" she handed over the key then grabbed Suigetsu by his ear and dragged him out of the cell,the poor boy muttering 'ow' the whole time.

Sasuke looked at the key in his hand before walking back to where Ren was shackled.

Ren saw him approaching with the key in his hand and let out a sigh,"Let me guess:Interrogation time?"

"Yeah" he answered,"I still can't believe you joined Akatsuki" he said disbelievingly,leaning closer to put the key in the lock.

Ren still held a grudge from him leaving and scoffed,"I told you I would if you left"

"Still holding a grudge?" he smirked down at her. Bad idea,considering what she wore.

Ren smirked back,"You know my eyes are up here"

"Tch,well excuse me but you're in a very tempting position..." he smirked and captured her lips in a bruising kiss. Ren's eyes widened in surprise before kissing back,only to have Sasuke pull away at last minute,"What's with the change of wardrobe anyway?" he smirked again,unlocking the shackles.

Ren glared then let out a sigh of relief once her wrists were free,"Freedom of movement,and also because I don't want my clothes to be ripped to shreds if I need to fight a Level Two battle" she explained then looked down at her wrist to see what damage the chains had caused. Nothing to bad,a few bruises and shallow scratches from when she struggled.

"Come on" he said,leading her out of the cell to where Karin and Suigetsu were waiting,after that Karin led them to a bare square room that contained nothing but a table and two chairs. There was only one door and no windows.

Ren and Sasuke took a seat at the table facing each other while Karin and Suigetsu stood by the door. To those two it seemed as if nothing was happening except for the two ex-Konoha nin having a glare/stare off.

In reality though,they were having a mental argument: Sasuke was trying to get Ren to tell him where the Akatsuki were or at least where Itachi was. However the girl wouldn't talk. This frustrated the Uchiha to no end.

"Leave us" he growled to Karin and Suigetsu,"Go free the other prisoners" Karin almost objected but Suigetsu took a hint and pushed Karin out the door then left quietly,not wanting to anger the one that killed the Snake Sannin.

Once the pair scampered off Ren smirked,"You know you suck at Interrogation"

Sasuke glared and activated his Sharingan,"Listen here and listen good:All I need is answers and you're going to give them to me"

Ren smirked,"I'm not telling you anything,mostly because you lack the ability to get me talking,if our places had been exchanged,you would already be spilling out answers" she ignored the Kusunagi pointed at her throat,'_Kami,Uchiha's and their pride...'_

"Fine then,tell me how would a_ Kunoichi_ do the interrogation,assassination or gather intell?" Sasuke challenged,"How would a _you_ do it?"

Ren grinned,"Most kunoichi employ seduction techniques to get names, information, or an opportunity for assassination. But then..." she smirked," I'm not like most kunoichi"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow,"Oh,is that so?"

Ren closed her eyes and leaned back,"It all comes down to technique," she said finally, "It's up to the kunoichi. She can use her body and meet her objectives. Few people would suspect a whore of having any motives besides sex and the payment afterwards, so in a way, it's safer. You put on an act, and if you're good at it, no one thinks twice about questioning you."

"So is that the technique you use?Fitting,you would pull it off easily..."

Ren's eyes snapped open,"_Never_ take me for some whore,Uchiha" she spat furiously.

"Continue" he waved her on.

"Then there's Stealth" she continued,"You can let it all ride on your ability as a shinobi. Hiding, following, eavesdropping, blending in-never giving a sign that you're there. You can cut someone's throat from behind and be gone within three seconds, and you can get information without being seen." She paused, "But it's the most dangerous way to get things done. You put yourself at risk of getting caught, and getting caught almost always means death. Stealth is effective, but only if you've got the skill"

"So you're saying...it's just easier to act like a whore"

Ren shrugged,"More or less"

"But knowing you...your good enough to use Stealth" Sasuke remarked.

Ren laughed,"Stealth is my specialty,but not my most favored technique,I only use when things need to be done quickly"

"So then,what do you prefer?" he asked curiously.

She smirked,"I much prefer Force"

"...Are you serious?" Sasuke asked,the smallest bit impressed_,'She's changed...a lot'_

"This is the part where you have to start listening..." Ren leaned forward,"A promise of pleasure will get you a few whispered tidbits of information... but a promise of pain will get you what you need and more, screamed at you, nothing left out,even additional information you wouldn't have thought of" She laughed at a few memories,"Few kunoichi can get away with the Stealth approach," she looked bored,"And anyone can sleep around" she gave him a flirtatious wink,"But only a small handful of shinobi can use force as an incentive and be successful."

Sasuke looked impressed,"Now I see you're more than just a pretty face"

"Was there ever any doubt?You need the ability to be cruel," she said, "And your cruelty needs to be authentic. It's not the threat of pain that persuades a person to talk-it's the way the threat is delivered. If your target can look you in the eye and _see_ that you mean every word, he'll break easily" she tapped the Kusunagi still pointed at her,"You need to _mean_ your threat and there are two ways to deliver that threat, two ways to get the message across:Without an expression...or with a smile"

"Isn't that a complete contradiction?"

Ren shook her head and began absentmindedly tracing the symbol around her neck,"When you deliver a threat without an expression," she smiled at the flashbacks of missions with Kisame and Itachi when she would threaten the targets for info with her Kekkei Genkai,often leaving the targets in a sobbing mess,"It tells the target that you're serious-that you're emotionless. It tells him that if he doesn't talk, you'll hurt him without reprieve. It tells him you're incapable of granting mercy-that you won't go back on your word but then again...when you say it with a smile…" Ren paused, feeling the corners of her lips rise slightly, "It tells the target that you're going to enjoy hurting him. It tells him that not only are you going to ignore his begging, but you'll get a laugh out of it-that you might continue the torture even after he gives you what you want-just for the hell of it. When you say it with a smile…that's when they answer fastest,no questions asked"

"An example of this?"

Ren thought for a moment,"There was this one time I went with Hidan and Kakuzu on a bounty hunt,the target was a regular in all sorts of clubs and bars. Hidan decided to be an asshole and 'handled' the situation,meaning he used me as bait" she grimaced,"The plan back-fired,the guy thought he was offering me up so Hidan and I had to split and I got taken to an alley out back,the guy didn't suspect me of being a ninja so he was surprised when I overwhelmed him and pinned him to a wall. By his hands…with kunai. And he screamed and struggled until I pinned his feet to the floor. Then he started crying. But he wouldn't talk,so I grabbed him by the throat and squeezed" she laughed in amusement,

"He still wouldn't talk so I put away the kunai and took out another knife,one with a serrated edge and carved him up,purposely missing all the vital spots. But he still didn't talk so I used one of my poisons on him. I told him that he better start talking in one minute before the poison took affect,he swore and called it a bluff but then the poison took effect. First he became dizzy and disoriented,then started hallucinating,awful,terrible images became implanted in his brain,then one by one,his organs shut down until it was only his heart left,thats when he started talking. He screamed the info at me,even things I didn't need to know. After that the guy was barely alive enough for Hidan to perform his ritual while Kakuzu took the head"

She waited for Sasuke to take it.

"Sadistic bitch..." he muttered,very much impressed.

"In comparison it would have been to just seduce him..I could have taken the easy route and be like most kunoichi. However..." she shot him a pointed look,"_I'll go to Hell and spit in the eye of the Devil before I sink to that level_" Ren continued,"What you're missing is the meaning behind your threats,it's stupid making empty threats. Which is why I can't answer your question about Itachi,you don't have the ability to force it out of me,and even if you _did_,I don't know where he is in the first place,he could be anywhere by now"

"By now?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yeah,I left Base a week ago"

"...How long have you been here,in that cell"

"Um...five days,give or take" Ren shrugged nonchalantly,"That bitch Karin didn't give me anything to eat either"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed,no wonder something seemed off,now that he looked at her thoroughly,he could see that there were bags under her eyes,half-hidden by her mask,she was pale and her lips were still tinged blue from the icy cold of the cell and was thinner than normal.

"Well then,that's it" Ren said.

"There's one more thing..." Sasuke pulled out a small object and held it out to Ren.

"Wait...is this...?" Ren asked in disbelief.

"I don't need it,I think it's best if you have it,it's only right after all"

Ren examined the small object.

There in her hand was a silver ring with the black kanji for 'Sky' on it against a backdrop of slate blue.

Orochimaru's Akatsuki ring.

"Thanks" Ren said gratefully,slipping the ring onto her left little finger,where it should be and was happy to find that it was a perfect fit.

"Hn" Sasuke nodded,"Karin and Suigetsu will be back soon"

There was a pregnant pause after that,both were content to remain silent and just enjoy each others company after years without contact.

"I missed you...while you were gone" Ren said quietly.

"I would be lying if I didn't say I missed you either"

* * *

**Tiny bit of fluff at the end!REVIEW!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	12. Full Membership

**Sorry if the beginning is bad. I couldn't find a way to start it off.  
**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

Ren smiled,"Can I go now?"

Sasuke shrugged,"I guess,I did tell Suigetsu and Karin to free the prisoners,you included"

"I want my stuff back" she said,getting up and walking towards the door with Sasuke following.

"Of course" Saske smirked,"Any chance I could persuade you to join me?"

Ren scoffed,"No,my loyalties lie with the Akatsuki...for now"

Once Karin had reluctantly handed over Ren's weapons,the four of them gathered outside of the hideout. With a smirk,Ren tucked her cloak under her arm and transformed partially into the Second State,allowing her wings to protrude from her back,figuring it would be faster if she just flew back to Ame. She waved and took off,disappearing high into the sky.

Sasuke watched her leave until he couldn't see her anymore before turning back to his new comrades.

"Now we get Jugo "

"We have to walk again?I'm exhausted" Suigetsu complained,sitting on the ground.

Karin scoffed and rested a hand on her hip,"We're going to the northern hideout now"

"I only know through maps...but is the place really that bad?" Suigetsu asked curiously.

At first Karin didn't reply and gave him a serious look,"The northern hideout is no ordinary hideout...That place...is where human experiments are conducted. And the unmanageable monsters that result are kept locked up there..."

* * *

"Home sweet home..." Ren muttered dryly,entering the Akatsuki base. She noted that it seemed like everyone was on missions,save for the faint smell of blood in the air meaning the Hidan was still there.

_'First I have to go see_ _Pein-sama...' _she thought,heading towards Pein's office.

"Enter"

Ren did so and stood in front of the Leader,"The rumors are true,Orochimaru is dead,killed by Uchiha Sasuke who is gathering a team to help him achieve his goal in defeating Itachi" she reported.

"I see...is that all?" Pein asked.

Ren shook her head and tossed Orochimaru's ring onto his desk,"I have attained Orochimaru's ring"

Pein leaned over and picked up the ring,examining it for a moment,"Now that we have 'Sky' back,it seems we have space for a new member..." he held the ring out to her,"...And that space rightfully belongs to you. You are now a full member and will take Orochimaru's place"

Ren smiled and took the ring back,slipping onto her left little finger.

"Since Hidan is short of a partner,you will be paired with him. I trust you are able to work together?"

"Yes Leader-sama" Ren answered.

"Good,you are dismissed"

Ren left the room and went into her own to put her weapons away then went off in search of the Jashinist. She found him praying in Zetsu's garden,kneeling beside the Koi pond with his head bowed down and his Jashin pendant in his hands. She waited patiently for him to finish,knowing full well that he hated being interrupted while praying. After a few more minutes he spoke up.

"I see you're back,now what the fuck do you want?"

"Wow,that's such a nice way to greet your new _partner_" Ren laughed.

Hidan raised a brow at her,"Seriously?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yep!" she exclaimed showing him the ring on her finger.

"Isn't that Pedo-snake's ring?"

Ren nodded,"Yeah...I had a run in with Tachi's otouto,he gave me the ring"

"So you're replacing Kuzu,huh?" he laughed,"I wonder have fucking Blondie's gonna react when he hears he got stuck with Tobi while I got you"

"He'll probably blow something up,it can't be any worse than the time we blew up the entire fourth level" Ren shrugged,looking over Zetsu's plants.

"What the fuck are you on about?This base only has three levels!"

"_Exactly_"

"Oh"

"Where is everyone anyway?" Ren asked curiously.

"Fuck,um,Weasel and Sharkbait are out catching the Yonbi and Blondie and Tobi are out to get the Sanbi,we're gonna fucking Seal them at the same time"

* * *

"You are late" the projection of Pein said as Itachi and Kisame were the last to appear. Pein had summoned all of the Akatsuki but not for a Sealing so they were gathered in a circle around a lantern post,each of them with their partners across from them.

"We just finished hunting the Jinchuriki" Kisame defended,"We're late because we had to bind him so he wouldn't escape. So, why are we being summoned?"

"There's some information I want to share with you right away" Pein said,"Ren has informed me that Orochimaru has been killed"

Kisame laughed,"After leaving the Akatsuki ten years ago his death has finally come to him,eh?I wanted to see how he died,and also how the Zombie Twins-ahem,excuse me,how_ one_ of the Zombie Twins died"

"That's fucking insulting Sharkbait" Hidan scoffed,"Kakuzu got fucked up by Demon Bitch's brother and their platoon"

"That platoon was strong weren't they?They punched Deidara-san full of holes too!" Tobi laughed.

"TOBI!" Deidara thundered,"You asshole,just don't say another word!My patience container is about to explode,un!"

"Easy,easy,easy" Tobi laughed uneasily,attempting to soothe the bomber,"If your patience container is a bag of your patience,Deidara-san,then like your bag of exploding clay,you'd just shred it to pieces immediately"

"Damn you,Tobi,I'll kill-!"

"Calm down Dei-chama,you'll only prove Tobi right" Ren interrupted.

"Tch!" Deidara scoffed and turned away.

"I made senpai angry!"Tobi laughed.

"And Tobi,just shut up,you're angering your senpai" she scolded.

"Yes,I'm sorry!" he apologized.

"How will we catch the remaining Jinchuriki if you act like this?" Kisame sighed,"Anyway,whoever killed Orochimaru must've been something else,who was it Hime?"

"It was Uchiha Sasuke" Ren answered.

"I was suppose to be the one to beat Orochimaru up,un" Deidara pouted.

Kisame smirked,"Nothing less from Uchiha Itchi's little brother"

Ren continued,"He's gathering up companions,but compared to us they're just troublesome shinobi"

"Which means?" Kisame asked.

"You should know one of them" Pein said,"Kirigakure's 'Houzuki Brothers',he is one of them"

"It's Suigetsu" Ren informed.

"Suigetsu,huh?That takes me back" Kisame said.

"Juugo of the Scales is with him as well" Pein continued,"You need to stay alert,Itachi,Kisame...he'll most likely be targeting you"

"He's definitely targeting Itachi" Ren said.

"Everyone else,remember what we've told you about Uchiha Sasuke,if he learns to much about Itachi and Kisame,they may target Akatsuki" Pein warned.

"Kisame,what kind of guy is he,that Suigetsu,un?" Deidara asked.

"It was ten years ago,he was a kid with a cute face and was always smiling" Kisame answered,"He was a prodigy who was called the second coming of Demon Zabuza"

"They sound like an interesting group,un"

"Hang on,hang on!" Tobi exclaimed,Kisame and Deidara looked at him,"Don't you have a weird interest in them?I'd rather not get involved with them!"

"Before that,Kisame and Itachi,bring the Yonbi here" Pein ordered,"We're going to seal him along with the Sanbi"

"Understood" Itachi answered.

* * *

"Alright,take your places" Pein ordered after Itachi and Kisame brought the Yonbi. Each of the members arrived and took their places on the different statue's fingers.

"Your a full member now,Ren,un?" Deidara asked,seeing the girl in Orochimaru's old place.

"Yeah" Ren answered,holding up her hand to show him the ring.

"It's time to begin" Pein commanded.

* * *

"Sealing a Bijuu is a real pain,ain't it?"Tobi inquired after the sealing,"And there's still more after this right?I'm going crazy just thinking about it,and then we get the Jubi right?"

"Don't remind me Tobi,it's bad enough I'm helping you seal my own kind" Ren growled.

"Where to now,un?" Deidar asked.

"Hold on senpai,what do you mean 'Where to?'"

"It's obvious!Will we pursue Kakashi's platoon with the Kyuubi Jinchuriki,or Uchiha Sasuke,un?"

"Here's an idea!Let's not pursue any of them!" Tobi said,"We've already cleared our quota and Sasuke doesn't even have a Bijuu!"

"Are you kidding me!I wanna repay that Kyuubi Jinchuriki for punching me and Kakashi for my right arm,un" Deidara growled,"Also,I was suppose to be the one to kill Orochimaru,so I'll make Uchiha Sasuke pay too,un!"

_'Oh boy,once he gets going there's no stopping him...'_ Ren thought as Deidara and Tobi continued to bicker before both left after Deidara challenged him.

"My,my. That Deidara seems to be headed straight off to either pick up our quota,or go after your little brother" Kisame sighed,"Are you fine with that,Itachi-san?"

The raven didn't reply.

Soon after,each of the projections flickered and disappeared until it was only both ex-Konoha nin left.

"Ren,I have a favor to ask of you..." Itachi spoke quietly.

"Wh-what!" Ren exclaimed after hearing what Itachi had told her,"All this time and you didn't say anything?!"

"It was for the best" Itachi answered calmly before Ren's projection flickered and the girl disappeared with a huff.

_'What is it with the Uchiha and their Kami damned pride!Ugh,now to find wherever the hell Dei-chama and Tobi went off too...'_

* * *

**Now you know why I kept Hidan alive,okay Voting Time again:Should Dei-chama live or not?I personally want him to live but whatev.  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	13. A Hint

**Sorry for the delay,my baby bro was born a few days ago (October 23) instead of November like expected :P Because of that,I'm letting Dei-chama live.  
**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

"What the-ah!" Ren exclaimed when someone ran into her,making them both hit the ground with a hard thud,"Tobi?What the hell?!"

"Ah!Ren-chan!We have to run!We have to run!Senpai made his C4 Karura!" Tobi shouted,scrambling to get up and move away quickly!"

_'I knew it,I should of known by how extreme those bombs were getting'_,Ren thought,biting her lip,"Tobi,explain everything,_now_"

Tobi began to panic,"Senpai went after Itachi-san's otouto and challenged him!Tobi thinks the Uchiha is very strong,senpai got annoyed and started fighting!Tobi helped Senpai with 'that' combo but Uchiha-san was still alive!Tobi saw Senpai eating his clay so Tobi knew he had to run!" Tobi exclaimed,all in one breath.

"Damn" Ren muttered,"I've said this to Sasuke and I'm sure Sasori-san had said the same to Deidara:They're both the type to die young" she deadpanned,seeing a giant clay figure of Deidara looming over the forest,it's heavy footsteps making the ground beneath them shake.

"What do we do!We've got to run" Tobi panicked.

For once,Ren had to agree with the masked man,"For once,you're right Tobi,go!"

They took off running,however,Ren doubled back after a considerable distance,after seeing the giant Deidara go off.

_'Aww,poor Dei-chama is almost worn out,he looks like shit'_ Ren thought,hiding in the trees and observing the pair beneath her,_'Scratch that,they both look like shit' _she thought,seeing Sasuke panting hard,torn up and bleeding and collapsing onto the ground as well,_'Maybe I'll just leave Deidara on his own for now...'_

She watched almost worriedly as Deidara's pride got the best of him. Apparently,the rejection of his 'art' was too much a blow to his pride and her ripped his shirt off,revealing the sewn up mouth over his heart. He began to tear off the stitches and brought up the last of his clay to the mouth.

"You boys and your pride..." Ren growled,bringing out a two-pronged bade.

* * *

Sasuke's eye's widened when the stitches were torn off and the bomber smirked and brought up a lump of clay to the chest-mouth.

Before the mouth could take a bite out of the clay,a two-pronged blade flew out,effectively pinning the bomber's hand holding the clay to the forest floor.

Both the blonde and raven checked their surroundings for the new attacker,however a familiar chakra pattern was enough to know who the culprit was.

"You idiot Deidara,now I have to stitch that mouth back up" Ren tutted,idly twirling around another pronged blade before jumping down and yanking the other blade out of the ground,freeing the blonde's hand,"Instead of blowing yourself up,make one of your birds and get back to base" she ordered in a voice that left no room for argument. How _dare_ one of the Akatsuki kill themselves for the sake of pride. In some situations it would be fine but Deidara's reason was ridiculous.

"Un" Deidara consented reluctantly,using the last of his chakra to create a bird.

Seeing that taken care of,Ren turned back to Sasuke who was still slumped on the ground,"You wanted know where Itachi is?Here's a hint:Go to one of our hideouts"

Ren took out a scroll and cut her finger,drawing blood,"Summoning Jutsu!" she said. In a poof of smoke,a large wolf summon appeared(Akamaru sized). Kumi helped her bond with the wolves,she _was_ the Okami after all.

"Dei,you're lucky I'm not Sasori or you'd be in a shitload of trouble" Ren scolded,hopping onto the wolf.

"I could've won,un" Deidara growled,wincing as his bird took to the sky.

"Whatever,let's just hope Tobi can find his way back,I'll see you back at base after I get Hidan"

She had left the Immortal in the middle of a ritual. Pein said it would be best to go in a two man-cell to get use to being partners. Ren shot one last glance at Sasuke before riding away to find Hidan.

_"Bye Sasu"_

* * *

Sasuke scowled as the Akatsuki members left,then Suigetsu appeared.

"What happened!You're all torn up and bloody!" Suigetsu exclaimed,dropping down beside him.

"There he is!I was wondering what had happened!" Karin's voice shouted. Sasuke turned to see her and Jugo running up to them.

"What happened?" Suigetsu asked.

"My opponent was from Akatsuki,he was stronger than I expected but he got away with...some help" Sasuke replied bitterly.

_'You still so cute when you are messed up'_ Karin blushed.

"Anyway,you should rest a little" Suigetsu turned to Karin,"Right Karin?"

Karin glared at him before clearing her throat and composing herself,"Weakling!And to think you're the one who killed Orochimaru!" she shouted,pointing an accusing finger at the Uchiha.

"Orochimaru was already weakened,that's all there is to it" he replied coolly.

* * *

Hebi then traveled to an Inn and fixed up Sasuke.

Karin scoffed,"You act high and mighty about wanting to kill Itachi,but if you keep messing yourself up like this,you won't be going anywhere" she said as Jugo bandaged Sasuke up.

Suigetsu sat against one of the walls of their room with his sword by his side,"Well,we've been traveling non-stop for quite some time,now's a good time to get some rest" he said.

"You've done nothing but rest,you lazy ass bastard!" Karin fumed,pointing a finger at him.

"There,all done" Jugo told the Uchiha over Karin and Suigetsu's arguing before getting up.

"You didn't do jack shit at the northern hideout so don't go trying to boss me around now!" Suigetsu shouted.

"What was that!You want a piece of me you little dipshit!Let's go!" Karin challenged.

"Why would I want a piece of you?I would prefer that Akatsuki girl you caught!" Suigetsu retorted.

Sasuke glared at him,"That's enough now. Suigetsu,Karin,did you obtain any information on Itachi?"

"You're a bit to screwed up to be bossy you know!" Karin shouted at him.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and answered,"I got information on Akatsuki,but nothing specific on Itachi"

Karin shrugged,"I got zero"

"It seems they are aiming for specific targets"Suigetsu continued,"People with a certain type of chakra"

"A special type of chakra?" Sasuke asked. He then remembered Naruto's vast amounts of chakra when they last fought and Ren's strange chakra when they met Itachi and Kisame.

Next Jugo spoke up,two birds were perched on his shoulder,"After talking to a few of the animals,I was able to discover some of their hideouts"

_'You wanted to know where Itachi is?Here's a hint:Go to one of our hideouts'_ Sasuke remembered.

"They're always sensing huge amounts of sinister chakra radiating from the hideouts. That's what the animals are saying"Jugo looked at the birds.

"Eh?So even those retarded animals can feel chakra,huh?" Suigetsu closed is eyes,"Or maybe it's the fact that they _are_ retarded,just like Karin here,eh?"

Karin glared,the next thing they know,Karin's foot came smashing down on the water boy's face which liquified into water.

"What was that you fucktard?!" she demanded and continued hitting him,each time she hit him,water splashed everywhere,"Suigetsu,this time I'm definitely gonna kick your sorry ass!"

Jugo then began to shake and his Curse Mark spread after seeing the violence,"Kill...I want to kill"

Karin and Suietsu leaped to their feet and restrained him.

"Sasuke!Hurry!" they shouted.

"Jugo,relax"Sasuke said and stared at him with his Sharingan.

Jugo calmed down and the marks receded,"I'm sorry" he apologized. Karin and Suigetsu released their hold on Jugo and slumped down onto the floor.

However,Sasuke seemed to exhausted and didn't respond. Jugo walked over to him layed him down on the futon,pulling the covers over him.

Suigetsu then turned to the red-head beside him,"Karin,this is what happens after when you start bitching and moaning" he said dryly.

Karin narrowed her eyes at him,"Oh?And what about you?" she replied,strangely calm.

"You're always trying to provoke me,what's the big deal?" he asked,getting up,"I think I've told you before,but I have no intention of leaving Sasuke due to my own reasons"

"I-I'm not up to anything!Suigetsu,I was just-!"

"Sasuke is my cage" Jugo interrupted,"Just like now,he has proven to be the only one to be able to stop my impulses,just like Kimimaro"

"Well,I don't know about her" Suigetsu gestured to Karin,"But our cages are unlocked,we are free to leave anytime we want"

They looked down on the Uchiha,resting peacefully.

"Still..."

* * *

**Sorry if it was a bit rushed :P REVIEW**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	14. Bond Between Brothers

**Sorry for the delay again,it's been a busy week and I also had to catch up on some stuff :P  
**

**I also find it hard to write some parts becaus Naruto universe doesn't seem to have timeframe -_- so just go with it. And also,Itachi and Sasuke's fight just drags on so I'll skip out most of it,we all know about Amaterasu and Susanoo right?  
**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

Ren sighed and sat herself down on the forest floor and quickly summoned one of her wolves. She took out a scroll,some ink and a brush then hastily wrote down a message before handing it to one of her fastest summons,Kaze. **(A/N Kaze=wind)**

"Take this to Uchiha Itachi" she told him.

Kaze nodded,taking the scroll between his jaws and setting a fast pace towards the eldest Uchiha.

"What the fuck was that for?" Hidan questioned,positioning his scythe back into place.

Ren shrugged and finished their latest bounty hunt,"Small favors" she replied,"You go on ahead. I have somethings to take care of..." she said before dashing off_,'I've got a looong way to go,being on the half-way to the other side of the country sucks and Deidara's gonna be out of action for the next month or so,Sasuke messed him up bad... '_

"Tch,better be fucking important" Hidan scoffed and reached for the sack that contained the bounty,"Kuzu is dead but I _still_ have to go on fucking bounty hunts..."

* * *

Kaze ran as fast as his four paws could carry him,finally stopping at Itachi's location at an Uchiha hideout. The wolf set the scroll down in front of the Uchiha before poofing away.

Itachi bent down and picked up the scroll before reading the message inside:

_I did that favor you asked and gave Sasuke a push in the right direction. You will probably see him soon,he's smart enough to locate some of our hideouts.__  
_

_~Ren  
_

_P.S I still don't get why you didn't tell me about your condition earlier,it's bad enough you're going blind -_-  
_

Itachi shook his head slightly at the last part. He thought it was best that no-one knew about his 'condition'. Ah well,it was time to pay his dear otouto a visit..._  
_

* * *

Sasuke walked into one of Akatsuki's hideouts,leaving the rest of Hebi outside the entrance. Shadows danced along the rocky walls,despite not being any light at all,the hideout was consumed in darkness. His footsteps echoed through the rocky walls,the only other sound was the continuous dripping of droplets of water,the quietness making the sound echo as well.

He stepped around a corner and saw that there was a shape that was darker than the shadows,and also looked like a person.

"So you arrived" the person said.

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked,peering into the darkness.

The person revealed himself to be Itachi,who had a crow perched on his shoulder. But it wasn't really him,more like a clone.

"It's me Sasuke" Itachi said. Sasuke's eyes widened and the two brothers stared at each other with their Sharingan,"You've grown taller" he remarked.

"And you haven't changed a bit,cold eyes and all" Sasuke replied coldly.

"Do you plan on attacking recklessly like you did last time?" the elder questioned,thinking back to their run-in three years ago.

Sasuke scoffed,"You don't know anything about me" he rushed behind Itachi and attacked the clone with his Chidori Sharp Spear,skewering him near the ceiling and the crow perched on his shoulder flew off. "The hatred I hold within me...and the strength I obtained because of it...You don't know shit about me"

Itachi coughed up blood as he dropped to the ground and looked at his brother,"You've...become strong" he said before the clone dispelled in a flock of crows.

Sasuke watched as the crows flew about him,their caws sounding throughout the hideout.

"Come to the Uchiha Hideout alone,we'll settle this there" Itachi's voice called out.

The crows left and their black feathers rained down on Sasuke,lightly falling to the ground.

_'We'll see brother...we'll see'_

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu's voice called.

The Uchiha turned to see the rest of Hebi running towards him.

"I told you not to make a move until you received my orders" Sasuke growled irritably.

Hebi came to stop someways away,"We were worried because Karin said she could feel someone else's chakra" Suigetsu explained.

"Feathers?" Karin thought out loud,seeing the black feathers that were still falling.

Sasuke walked past them and headed out to the entrance,"Come with me,we're leaving"

* * *

After leaving Hebi with Kisame,Sasuke continued onward and now stood before his brother,sitting on a broken throne.

"What do you see with that Sharingan of yours?" Itachi drawled.

Sasuke's glare hardened,"Your death" he replied coldly.

"My death?"Itachi repeated,"Well then..." Itachi suddenly disappeared,only to appear beside Sasuke,"...Try to make it happen"he challenged.

Sasuke smirked.

They both swung around at the same time,beginning with Taijutsu. Itachi already had a kunai at the ready while Sasuke reached behind him and pulled out his Kusunagi,blue sparks flying as the blades collided. The battle seemed evenly matched,then Itachi grabbed Sasuke and threw him to the ground,his Kusunagi burying itself in the ceiling and the younger tumbled to a halt.

Sasuke made a Chidori,then rushed closer to Itachi and held the Chidori to the floor,lightning flying from the attack. Itachi jumped to avoid it,only to see Sasuke had moved to the ceiling where his sword was and held the blade at the ready. Sasuke smirked and Itachi's eyes widened slightly before Sasuke rushed at him,burying the Kusunagi into his chest. They fell to the floor with Sasuke standing over Itachi with a proud smirk on his face. His Kusunagi still in the elder's chest.

"You've gotten...stronger" Itachi said,blood escaping his mouth.

"In the end Itachi,there's something I want to ask you" Sasuke said,falling back to his usual cool demeanor.

Itachi raised his hand tiredly,as if about to poke his brother in the forehead again,only to waver slightly and point his fingers to the left. Sasuke followed where he was pointing,Itachi sitting on the throne again. Sasuke looked down at the Itachi he had fought and saw it dispel in a flock of crows,their caws echoing through the Uchiha hideout. It was a mere clone.

Sasuke fixed his Sharingan on Itachi,"Just like last time,you've created crows using genjutsu while saying the exact same line"

"What do you want to know?" he asked,"It's not over yet,but I'll still listen"

"I'll say it once more..." Sasuke said.

Itachi was surprised to have the Kusunagi skewer him from behind. Sasuke had rushed behind the throne and pushed the blade straight through the throne and through Itachi's chest. He coughed up blood and saw the Sasuke he was talking to dispel into white snakes.

"Genjutsu" Itachi concluded.

"I told you that there's something I want to ask you in the end you fucking bastard!" he growled,twisting the blade,"Now answer me!The pain in your chest won't subside until you give me a proper answer"

"So you've purposely avoided piercing a critical area" Itachi said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes,"Back then you said:_If you open your eyes to the truth,including myself,there will be three people who can use the Magnekyou Sharingan. If that happens,then there will be a reason in letting you live. _That third person...who is the other Sharingan user of the Sharingan in the Uchiha clan?"

Itachi leaned his head back on the throne and sighed,"Why...would you want to know such a thing?"

"After I kill you,he's next on the list,that's why" Sasuke answered.

Itachi shifted his gaze to stare at his brother,"Kill him?"

"On the night of the clan's massacre you told me there was a third person. There was another member of the Uchiha clan you didn't kill,which means they helped you with the massacre. Even you wouldn't be able to take out the entire Police Force alone" Sasuke said knowingly.

Itachi tilted his head to the side,"It seems you've figured it out"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes,"Who is it?" he demanded. When Itachi didn't answer,he pushed the Kusunagi farther into Itachi's chest.

Itachi didn't give any sign of discomfort of the blade and replied evenly,"Uchiha...Madara"

Sasuke's eyes widened,"Uchiha...Madara?" he asked disbelievingly.

"One of Konoha's founding fathers,and the first person ever to awake the Magnekyou Sharingan"Itachi explained.

"Founding father?If it really was Madara,then he would be dead a long time ago,are you mocking me?" Sasuke growled,his voice rising.

Itachi closed his eyes,"Madara is alive,wether you believe me or not it's up to you"

"Stop messing around!" Sasuke said angrily.

Itachi reopened his eyes,"People live their lives bound by what they see as 'right' and 'true' that's what they call 'reality'" he shot Sasuke a meaningful look,"However,'right' and 'true' are nothing but vague terms. Their reality could turn out to bean illusion. Everyone is living by their own assumptions,wouldn't you agree?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Madara being dead was your own convenient assumption,and you were once under the assumption that I was a caring older brother" Itachi said,"I continuously pretended to be the brother that you wished for...in order to measure your capacity"

Sasuke growled. this whole time,everything had been a lie,"On the night it happened,I was so young I hat to pretend it was just a nightmare. I wanted to believe it was just a horrible genjutsu..." his hands shook with rage,"...but there was no mistaking it was reality!" Sasuke furiously launched a Chidori Spear that landed right next to Itachi's head,"My eyes are different from how they use to be!This Sharingan of mine can see right through your genjutsu!"

Itachi scoffed,"You still like to talk big" he tutted,"Then again,I suppose they're more than just big words this time" he revealed that this whole time,the 'fight' had all been a genjutsu.

"So does this mean your done playing these little games?" Sasuke asked as the genjutsu vanished.

"You are certainly strong,but you still lack the same eyes as I. So you couldn't kill your closest friend,could you?" Itachi said haughtily,"You'd still come before me with such a naive heart?"

"Well then,let's see you use that Magnekyou Sharingan of yours to kill me" Sasuke challenged,shaking his hand lightly from using Chidori,"Unless,you find my strength to much to test your capacity on..."

* * *

**Sorry but I'm leaving it there,the fight will drag on FOREVER and we all know what the result is :( oh well. REVIEW**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	15. Madara Uchiha

**Here you go!Happy Haloween!**

**Sorry for the wait,I've been busy. Also,I couldn't write Itachi and Sasuke's fight,it just dragged on too long :( So I'm just doing the end bit. R.I.P Itachi-san :(  
**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

Sasuke staggered back as Itachi -bruised and bloody- walked towards him,seeking his eyes. The Yata Mirror of Itachi's Susanoo reflected any of Sasuke's attacks,making the elder seem invincible.

Sasuke couldn't move,it was as if he was glued to the floor and his body wouldn't obey him. To his surprise,when Itachi reached him,instead of taking his eyes he poked Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke distinctly knew Itachi had said something to him but couldn't comprehend his words,"I'm sorry, Sasuke. There won't be a next time", a reference to his constant unfulfilled promises to train with Sasuke in their youth.

Itachi's bloody fingers trailed down from Sasuke's forehead and down his face,he himself falling against a piece of a stone wall as his Susanoo screamed and faded.

The rubble and after effects of the battle surrounded the brothers as Sasuke stood there panting,taking shuddering breaths and began to hyperventilate. He was unaware that Zetsu had seen the whole fight from start to finish and had been making comments to himself as the fight progressed.

"Itachi collapsed!" the black side of Zetsu exclaimed.

"No way!" his other half gasped,"Itachi's...dead?"

Thunder rolled over the land as rain began to pour while Itachi's Amaterasu spread.

"Sasuke's the victor" Black Zetsu declared silently.

"I can't make sense of this at all" White Zetsu said confusedly.

"Why?"

"This wasn't Itachi's true power,was it?" White Zetsu asked,"His movements were completely different. Didn't you also mention something about him acting weird?"

"True" Black Zetsu agreed,"He didn't dodge attacks that he should have been able to and he kept coughing up blood during the fight. It's possible he may have already been suffering some sort of damage before"

"Due to the overuse of Sharingan?"

"I'm not positive,it's not clear enough to say" Black Zetsu said before his/their flytrap closed around him and he began to sink into the ground.

"He was so close to getting Sasuke's eyes too" White Zetsu sighed.

Sasuke still remained standing. The rain caused Itachi's blood on his forehead to trickle down his face and was joined by his tears of blood.

A bolt of lightning flashed in the sky. Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes. He also collapsed to the ground beside his brother as the Amaterasu continued to burn around them.

* * *

"You're slow" Tobi commented,crouching on a block of rubble over the Uchiha brothers.

"I can't exactly teleport my ass wherever I want to like you do" Zetsu scoffed,emerging from the ground beside him.

"And I had to run from the other side of the country!" Ren exclaimed,running up to them and seeing the black flames,"Now,what did I..." she trailed off when she saw Itachi,_'So he really was going to die...'_

"We'll bring Itachi's corpse along and start moving out now" Tobi commanded,not at all sounding like the lunatic he acted as.

Ren shifted her gaze over to the black flames burning the surrounding forest below,"We better hurry to Akatsuki's hideout East of here,Konoha is fast approaching..."

* * *

**Time skip-Akatsuki's Eastern hideout. **

When Sasuke woke up,he found himself in a large,unfamiliar room that was lit by a single candle.

"It's fine,we've treated your wounds" a deep voice said from the shadows.

Sasuke slowly got up,wincing as he was hit with the after effects of his battle. He then looked to his left where the voice had come from.

"You won" the voice said again,"Although,you've suffered quite a bit of damage yourself. You shouldn't overexert yourself like that,you were lucky one of our members have medical knowledge" the voice said again as two pairs of footsteps began to close in ;one was loud and heavy,the other was noticeably lighter on their feet.

Soon,a familiar silver-haired kunoichi appeared out of the shadows behind a man with an orange swirl mask.

"We've met before" the man spoke up,"And of course,you already know Ren" he gestured to the girl beside him.

Sasuke vaguely remembered seeing him just before his fight with Deidara,except he was more silly and stupid instead of serious and dark.

"We were enemies then,but now you can forget about what happened with Deidara" Tobi said.

Ren scoffed,"Not likely,he's messed up bad. I'm surprised he hasn't blown up the hideout yet,especially now that your here" Ren then addressed Tobi,"Speaking of who,I need to stitch his arms back on -_again_" she said before leaving,but then stopped,"Oh and Sasuke,I told you you were the type to die young" she smirked and left. The three had grown quite close over the weeks that Ren had become a full member,even more so when their ages weren't that different:Ren was 16,Deidara was 19 and Hidan,despite being immortal,was apparently "forever fucking 22"

Tobi nodded and turned back to the Uchiha,"We are not your enemies anymore" he said,"I brought you here because there's something I wish to talk to you about"

Sasuke didn't reply nor did he give any indication he was even paying attention.

"You don't seem to interested" Tobi said,"Why don't I rephrase that so you'll hear me out?"

"It's about Itachi" Sasuke finally responded.

"That's right. You believe you know everything about your brother and clan but really,you know nothing" he bought a hand up to his mask,"Well,okay then,I'll start by introducing myself first. Like you,I am but a living remnant of the Uchiha clan..." he slowly took the mask off,revealing a Sharingan,"...and the one who knows the truth about Uchiha Itachi"

When Madara's Sharingan was revealed,Sasuke's left Sharingan activated and blood escaped from the eye.

"It can't be!"Madara exclaimed as Sasuke's Sharingan changed into the Magnekyou and Amaterasu appeared around Madara. As the black flames began to burn him,his mask clattered to the floor and he fell straight through a wall.

Sasuke covered his bleeding eye as Madara's screams echoed through the hideout,catching the attention of the other three members occupying it. They dismissed it however,when the screams faded.

Sasuke breathed heavily and moved his hand away from his eye and the Magnekyou morphed back into his regular Sharingan.

"What was...that just now?" he panted,staring into the shadows.

Madara's footsteps were heard again,"It was the Amaterasu Itachi implanted in you" he said,reclaiming his mask but remaining in the shadows as he put it on before walking into the light,"Typical Itachi. He impresses me even in death. He's even taken measures for this occasion"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded.

"He transferred that jutsu into you in order to kill me" the masked man explained,"No,actually,it was in order to keep me away from you. I'm guessing he set it up so that once you saw my Sharingan,you's activate Amaterasu,just like a trigger"_'Luckily,Itachi didn't know everything about me'_ he added in his head,_'If he did,I'd be dead',_"He planned for this amidst his dying breath,however,he failed against me" he continued.

"Tell me...what the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"Before he died,Itachi did something to you didn't he?"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he caught on:It was when Itachi poked his forehead.

"Within his final moments,he transferred all of his ocular powers into you"

"What do you mean?What the hell are you saying?Why would someone like Itachi do that for me?" Sasuke asked confusedly,growing ever more frustrated at all of his unanswered questions.

"You don't get it do you?He did it to _protect_ you"

* * *

**Another chapter done!And on Halloween too :P I won't be able to update because I have an essay due in Week 4 at school and I want to update some other stories.**

**ONE MORE THING!I really want to get this story 'out there' so tell your friends about KLS!  
**

**REVIEW!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	16. The Truth Of The Uchiha

**Heyy,here's another chapter,this is the longest one in the story yet! Just wanted to say that I put up a poll for some new SasuRen story ideas so vote for your faves-there's only three anyway but you can review or PM me any ideas you have for a side story!**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

"Protect?" Sasuke repeated cautiously,"What do you mean 'protect?'? Are you trying to be funny?" he hissed.

"I'll tell you once more...you believe you know so much about your brother and yet you really know nothing" Madara repeated calmly.

Sasuke grit his teeth,"If you keep spewing out this bullshit,I'll kill you" he warned.

"You're determined to make this hard,aren't you?" Madara sighed and lowered his head a bit,"Well,I can't really blame you:Some guy just comes out of nowhere and just starts telling you things. However...what I'm telling you is the truth" he added in a more serious tone,"On that night,Itachi told you that he had an accomplice,did he not? I am _that_ Uchiha Madara!"

Sasuke said nothing,but his eyes held confusion and sadness hidden in the coal black depths.

"I know everything there is to know about Itachi" Madara continued,"Although,it looks like Itachi died without fully realizing that himself"

"Shut up!" Sasuke demanded,fisting the sheets he was lying on in an attempt to ease his emotions,"I don't give a shit about that!Just get the fuck away from me!" he shouted.

"No,you will listen to me. It's something you _have_ to hear" Madara stated firmly,ignoring the choked sounds that emitted from Sasuke,"It's your duty,for the sake of the shinobi world. For the sake of Konoha...and for the sake of his little brother,he put everything on the line. You need to know the life Uchiha Itachi lived. Do you get it?" Madara asked,"Do you get why Itachi implanted Amaterasu in your eye?"

With each word spoken,the younger Uchiha's body racked with dry sobs escaping him.

"It's because he wanted to make sure you and I didn't meet. You'll understand everything once you've heard what I have to say" Madara paused for a moment,allowing Sasuke to fall silent,listening to whatever the other had to say.

"The only ones who knew the truth about Itachi were Konoha's Danzo and the Third Hokage,along with the advisers,Homura and Koharu. With the Third Hokage dead,the who know are those three decrepit old bags and there's no way those three are ever going to speak about such a disgraceful truth. The truth about Itachi will simply dissipate in darkness for all of eternity. It's what Itachi wished for and his truth will forever be hidden from the world..."Madara's voice took on a sharper edge,"...unless a flame should pierce the darkness". '_That girl could cost us everything,the sooner we capture the rest of the Bijuu,the better'_ **(A/N CoughRenCough)**

He then took a step closer to the younger Uchiha,"Then again,I also know the truth about Itachi" _'As well as another'_ he added mentally,"And as I told you earlier,he died without realizing it. Still,he was always cautious. I guess the guy just didn't trust me. If by some chance I was aware of the truth,he'd try sealing my mouth shut with Amaterasu. He must've realized I'd try showing my Sharingan to you in order to get you to talk"

"What are you saying?" Sasuke questioned,_'What the hell is this guy saying?To protect me...protect?The truth?'_ all his thoughts made his head spin. He felt so confused right now.

"Think back...try to remember everything about him" Madara urged.

Sasuke looked down on his hands,his fingers seemed to blur together and he felt almost faint at the downpour of revelations Madara was making. It was almost to much.

Madara then activated his Sharingan,"Remember that kind,older brother of yours..."

That was the last straw. Beads of sweat began to run down his face. He remembered how kind an older brother Itachi was to him. How he explained why the Uchiha crest was on the Police Force's symbol, and how he was always there for him,maybe Madar was right...

"No!He tried to kill me!He tried to steal my eyes!" Sasuke argued as the more horrible memories of Itachi came back,like the night of the massacre...

All the good and bad memories came crashing down on him,and he began to cough profusely and hyperventilate.

"Calm down" Madara soothed,taking a few steps towards him and jerved his chin up,"Take slow,deep breaths" he instructed.

"Get away from me!" Sasuke growled,shoving Madara away as the memories he had with Itachi doubled in ferocity. Causing him to black-out at some point when the mental strain became to much.

* * *

The next thing he knew,he was tied up with ropes and was propped against the wall.

"So you're finally awake,eh?" Madara asked,sitting atop the crate that the single candle was on,"I'm sorry,but I had to tie you up" he apologized,"It didn't look like you'd listen to me otherwise"

After an uneasy silence,Sasuke spoke up,"Itachi was...the enemy. He slaughtered the entire clan,and even killed our parents" he said quietly,but distaste was obviously clear in his voice,"He's a Missing-Nin;a member of Akatsuki. He's detestable"

"It's true..." Madara agreed,"He slaughtered the entire clan that night,and then left the village for good"

"Then..." Sasuke began.

"It was all done as a mission given to him by Konoha"

Sasuke looked sharply to the left where the voice had come from and was surprised to see Ren step out of the shadows. He hadn't sensed her chakra nor even noticed her presence at all.

"It was a mission?" Sasuke repeated.

"Correct" Madara continued,"This is the beginning of the truth about Itachi. He killed his sense of self in order to complete his mission"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"In order to talk about his life,we go back in time to Konoha's founding days. Itachi became a sacrifice,a sacrifice who's fate...is connected to the past"

"A sacrifice?"

"Correct. There's bring a lingering problem ever since Konoha was founded,and it influence how Itachi lived his life" Madara began,looking down at the floor,"The story is long,but I can assure you it's all true."

"You expect me to just believe in whatever it is you say?I can't trust you" Sasuke said defensively.

"I don't have any proof. Whether you believe me or not is up to you,but the least you could do is hear me out until the end"

After summing up whether or not it was worth listening to,Sasuke finally consented,"Fine. Then speak"

And so,Madara began the tale...

"The story begins about eighty years ago...back then,the world was in endless battle ;an era of warring lands. Countries waged war for power and territory expansion. At the time,shinobi were nothing more than clans acting as armed militias,each one being hired to fight for different countries. Amongst them,two were considered the strongest. One of them was our own Uchiha clan,and the other was known as the Senju clan of the Forest. The Uchiha had exceptional chakra,the Sharingan,and were well-versed in battle. I was born with a chakra that was exceptionally strong amongst them all,even for an Uchiha. The fact that I've survived this long can be taken as proof of that. Back then,life was nothing but an endless battle. Strength meant everything,so I killed my bestfriend along with my own little brother just to become even stronger"

"You bastard..." Sasuke swore.

"However,thanks to that,I obtained the perfect Magnekyou and became the clan's leader" Madara payed him no heed,"And with that power,I ended up fighting countless battles with the Senju clan. Fighting Hashirama of the Senju clan was inevitable;The man who'd later be known as the First Hokage ,Senju Hashirama of the Wood Element. He stood at top of the shinobi world and was the man that I admired most. Hashirama of the Senju clan was the first to take the title of Hokage. All the clans acknowledged his superiority and feared him,even the fiery Jigoku clan who acknowledged but didn't fear him. If the Senju moved,the Uchiha would move. We were the only ones who could match them. If one country hired the Senju,their enemies would hire the Uchiha. We were rivals. As I began to fight Hashirama time and time again,my name would become more-well known"

"Just to be recognized...?" Sasuke questioned,"That's why you stole your brother's eyes?"

"It's true..." Madara answered,"But it was only to obtain the strength I needed to protect our clan"

"To protect them?"

"Yes. The bigger a name we made for ourselves,the more enemies we ended up having. As countless battles continued,sacrifices had to be made to protect the clan from the Senju ,along with any other opposing clans. It wasn't for recognition..." Madara said seriously,"My younger brother even agreed to it,and he offered his eyes to me" his gripped on his arm tightened,something that didn't go unnoticed by the younger Uchiha,"But then the Senju asked for a truce with the Uchiha..." he recounted bitterly,"...and the Uchiha agreed. Both clans were exhausted from the endless fighting. They both reached their limits...but I was the only one who opposed the truce. Where was all the hatred we held for each other?For what purpose had my brother sacrificed himself?!After all,the Uchiha and the Senju were like oil and water. I couldn't keep myself from thinking that The Senju would eventually exterminate the Uchiha clan. But even with that,my fellow clansmen simply wanted the truce,and as their leader I had no choice but to go along with it. Soon after, our shinobi alliance made a pact with the Fire Country who needed help controlling their territory. This is how the system of one village within one country began. This is how Konoha and the Fire Country began. Shortly after,other countries began adapting to the same system and with it,the fighting lessened. For once,there was peace. But then something happened that threw Konoha into chaos"

"What happened?"

"A dispute over who was to become the First Hokage" Madara answered,"As you know,the one who obtained the seat was Senju Hashirama. He was chosen by the village,as well along with the rest of the Fire Country. It was obvious that the Uchiha were loosing their supremacy. In order to protect the Uchiha,I chose the path of leadership. I decided to confront Hashirama. However,no-one amongst the Uchiha wanted to follow in my footsteps. My clansmen turned their backs on me,thinking I was trying to light the coals of war once more. I was betrayed. They claimed I was selfishly acting for my own gain. They detested me,saying that I was plagued by greed and robbed my brother of his eyes to save my own life. There's no-one who would do such a thing to their own little brother. All I wanted to do was protect the Uchiha!" he ranted,"I left the village...simply as a man betrayed by all. Even the fierce Jigoku refused to aid me. And then,insistent on revenge,I challenged and fought against the whole village. First by releasing the Jubi,who was sealed in the new born girl of the Hatake and the Jigoku -Your friend Ren- but that didn't work as they kept it a secret and no-one new about her. Then I tried a different tactic...I lost" he said,remembering the Kyuubi which also failed,"At that place which is called Final Valley. I was said...to have died there. Even Hashirama believed it. And everyone forgot about me...history forgot about me. Hashirama's younger brother who became the Second Hokage was determined that there would never be a traitor like me again. So as proof of his trust,he granted the Uchiha a special position...and he created the Konoha Police Force. But the truth is...this was to further distance the Uchiha from the reins of government. Further more, it was a way to keep a close eye on the entire clan. There were Uchiha members who realized this...members who wanted to carry on my rebellion. But...it was too late. Time passed...the Senju clan solidified it's hold on power and the Uchiha fell to becoming the Senju dogs. And what I predicted came to pass,a certain other incident sealed the Uchiha's figurative demise. Yes,the attack of the Kyuubi 16 years ago"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"The Kyuubi,and the Jubi,can only be tamed and controlled by the ocular powers of the Uchiha. The higher-ups of Konohagakure perceived the Uchiha to be behind the attack. This was a natural occurrence,a natural calamity. The Uchiha had nothing to do with it. Yet suspicion fell on them. That the Uchiha revolted and sought to take power. As a result,the Uchiha was put under the strict surveillance of the Anbu Black Ops and they were forced to relocate to the outskirts of the village. They became totally estranged. They Third Hokage was the only one to voice opposition to our treatment. But Danzo of the Anbu Black Ops and the rest of the Councilors wouldn't listen. In the end,the Uchiha was not trusted,and discrimination began...their distrust bred hatred and eventually their suspicions became reality. The Uchiha plotted a Coup D'etat to take over the whole village...the higher-ups of Konoha planted a spy within the Uchiha clan. That spy was your older brother...Itachi Uchiha" he said sadly,

"From that moment,Itachi's suffering began"

* * *

**Wow,that was the longest yet!Don't forget to REVIEW and vote on my Poll :)**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	17. New One-shot idea!

**Heyy,sorry but I can't update this week because I have an essay due on Friday BUT I do have a story idea for a long one-shot. It's gonna be the movie,Hairspray:Naruto version.**

**Here's the summary: Hinata always wanted to be part of the Rookie Nine so when a spot opens up,she instantly wants to join,despite her mother's disagreement of her becoming a ninja. At least she has the support of her father and bestfriend,Ren. Will she breeze through the ranks and become top kunoichi,or will the meddling Sakura ruin everything? NARUHINA SASUREN KAKANKO  
**

**this is who the cast is gonna be...**

**Cast  
**

**_Main Characters  
_Tracey Turnblad=_Hinata Hyuuga_  
Penny Pingleton=_Ren Hatake_  
Link Larkin= _Naruto Uzumaki_  
Seaweed=_Sasuke Uchiha_  
Amber Von Tussle=_Sakura Haruno_**

**_Side Characters_**

**Little Inez=_Itachi Uchiha_(He will be the older brother,some parts will be his and some will be Hanabi's)/_Hanabi Hyuuga_ (She will still be Hinata's sister)**  
**Edna Turnblad=_Hikari Hyuuga _(OC Hinata and Hanabi's mom,name means Radiance)**  
**Wilbur Turnblad=_Hiashi Hyuuga_**  
**Motormouth Maybelle=_Mikoto Uchiha_**

**Well?What do you think?I'm gonna change around the plot. So...should I do it?**


	18. The Truth About Itachi

**Sorry for the late update,I just finished righting my essay yesterday :)So sorry that I won't be able to update everyday like I use to,it's almost the end of the year so i'll have plenty of time to write in the holidays :P  
**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

"The Uchiha planned a coup d'etat?" Sasuke repeated carefully,the revelation taking it's toll,"Itachi...was a spy?"

"Even though you were an Uchiha,you were still sheltered from the truth. You were still just a child after all" Madara explained,"But this is the result...Your father,Fugaku,was the master mind behind the coup d'etat" Sasuke gasped,"And Itachi,under your father's orders,entered the ANBU as a spy. However,it was actually the opposite of that. Itachi was leaking Uchiha intel to the village. In other words,he became a double agent. You can't even imagine how much of a burden that put on him" Madara said wistfully.

"Why?!Why did Itachi betray the Uchiha?!" Sasuke demanded.

"As someone who never witnessed a war,you probably can't understand it" Madara sighed,"The Third Great Ninja War...at the mere age of four,Itachi had already witnessed the deaths of countless people. He was far too young to go through such an experience. War is Hell. That trauma led Itachi to detest conflict and ended up becoming a man who loved peace. He placed the stability of the village before anything else,and worked for the sake of peace. He was a ninja who love his village and didn't want to be tied own by obligations to his clan. The village superiors exploited that and gave him a secret mission. An eye for an eye...in order for them to oppose the Uchiha,they would need the Sharingan"

A look of understanding flashed across the younger uchiha's face.

"That's right...Itachi's mission was to annihilate the entire Uchiha clan" Madara revealed,"I can't even begin to imagine how he felt back then all I can do is guess" he said regretfully,"Itachi was forced to make a painful choice. To betray his clansmen should have been an impossible thing to do. However,should a clan like the Uchiha spark a civil war,it would throw both Konoha and the Fire Country into chaos" he spoke hastily,"Other countries would undoubtedly use that as a chance to invade. It would definitely cause the Fourth Great Ninja War"

Sasuke looked up at Madara with a pained expression written all over his face.

"If you were Itachi,what would you have done?" Madara questioned,"That's when Itachi made his choice. He decided to bring the curtain down on the clan using his own two hands. The truth is I was also waiting for an opportunity to start a war. I held against Senju's Konoha and the Uchiha. But,Itachi noticed...he was the only one that realized I was still alive. Itachi demanded to meet me,and he laid out certain conditions. He told me that in exchange for getting revenge on the Uchiha clan,I couldn't lay a finger on the village and that he would help me with his own hands to exterminate our clansmen. But the Third wanted to try a different approach,he worked towards a compromise with the Uchiha and resumed talks with them. However,time ran out and his chance was lost. And then it lead to that all too familiar night"

Madara sighed,"It was his mission. A mission to wipe out his clan,burdening himself with dishonor as a Missing-Nin. All of it was part of his mission. And Itachi followed through with all of it. With the exception of one thing...he wasn't able...to kill his little brother"

The truth struck Sasuke hard. Everything Itachi did...was to protect him?

"Afterwards,Itachi pleaded with the Third Hokage to protect you from Danzo and the superiors" Madara continued,confirming Sasuke's thought,"He then threatened Danzo,and left the village. Itachi told him that if he laid a single finger on you,he would expose all of the village's information to the other countries. He was really worried about you. But he couldn't reveal his true feelings to you,which is why he said the things that he did to you. He gave you the goal of revenge to make you strong. He wanted you to believe that the Uchiha clan was a proud clan of Konoha. He pleaded with the Hokage to never reveal the truth and once he'd left the village,he already decided that he'd die fighting you so when the time came,he would grant new a new power. That is the truth about Itachi" Madara finished.

After a heavy silence surrounded them,Sasuke finally spoke up,"Lies...all lies!It all has to be a lie!" he shouted,not accepting the truth,"That is all nonsense. Do you know how many times he tried to kill me?!"

"If Itachi was serious,there's no doubt in my mind that you's be dead already" Madara responded calmly.

"But he even tried to kill me using his Magnekyou Sharingan!" Sasuke objected.

"He planned it all and forced you to cope with it" Madara argued,"During the fight,he had no choice but to drive you into a corner. You must already realize why I presume?"

Sasuke then realized that Itachi had drawn out Orochimaru along with the snake's powers.

"It was to free you from the Curse Seal" he said,his gaze falling upon Sasuke's now un-marked shoulder,"And the death of someone close to you...it was a fight to awaken your Magnekyou. It was a fight completely laid out by Itachi. He continued the act of stealing your eyes away until his last breath. You're beginning to understand now,aren't you?"

"You're lying" Sasuke said,still refusing the truth,"The one behind the Kyuubi's attack on the village was you!Itachi said it was!Because of you,the Uchiha were blamed for it all!You and Itachi played games with our clan!"

"That was his lie" Madara said coolly,"He feared that you would discover the truth by some chance. He didn't want to leave the smallest possibility. He lied to you so that you wouldn't trust me,and on top of that,he implanted Amaterasu into your eye"

"You expect me to believe that!He's...Itachi is evil!" Sasuke shouted,"He's a criminal who killed our clan and was corrupted by Akatsuki!"

Madara fixed his Sharingan on him,"Itachi carried the weight of his crime all by himself,and after he took his leave,he joined Akatsuki to keep a close eye on such a dangerous organization for the sake of the village. He was always thinking of Konoha" he sighed,"And of you as well. After the Third Hokage,who had promised to protect you,died...Itachi appeared in Konoha to warn Danzo and the superiors 'I'm still alive' you were the most important-"

"Stop it!" Sasuke cut him off,"Lies!They're all lies!"

"Then tell me...why are you still alive?"

To that,Sasuke had no answer.

"Your eyes couldn't see through Itachi at all. You couldn't even see past the illusion he created" Madara tutted,getting to his feet,"Itachi killed his friends,his elders,his lover,his father,and his mother..."with each word he listed off he took a step closer to the younger Uchiha,"Yet the one person he couldn't bring himself to kill...was his little brother" he crouched down in front of Sasuke,"The same man who shed tears of blood as he discarded his emotions and killed his clansmen for the sake of his village..." he brought out a kunai and severed the ropes that bound him,"...just couldn't kill you. Do you understand why?To him,your life was far more precious than the village he gave everything up for. Up until his death...no,even his dying breath he was always thinking of you in order to give you a new power. He did it so that when he fell by your hand,the Uchiha clan's enemy would be defeated,and you would be praised as a hero in Konoha. Plagued by disease and sensing that his time of death was drawing closer,he used medicine to forcibly prolong his life. All for the sake of his beloved brother...he_ had_ to fight you. He _had_ to die before your eyes"

* * *

Later at sunset,Sasuke stood on a rock over-looking the sea and watched the waves crashing on the shore. He then remembered what Madara had told him '_For the sake of Konoha's peace...and above all for your sake,Uchiha Sasuke,he wished to die as a criminal...a traitor. Honor as a compensation for dishonor...hatred in exchange for love...and still,Itachi died with a smile on his face. He entrusted the Uchiha name to you,his brother,while at the same time deceiving you forever'  
_

He was unaware that he was crying until a voice startled him out of his memories of him and his brother.

"Sasuke?" Ren's voice carried through the air as she stood flanked by Hidan and Deidara while Hebi and Madara stood nearby.

Sasuke took a breath to calm himself before he asked,"You knew didn't you?And yet you never said anything"

Ren watched him with careful eyes,guilty that she couldn't have told him the truth sooner,"I knew about the Massacre since the Academy days...but I only found the rest after my first year with Akatsuki"

A call of an eagle then pierced the air as the bird flew over head.

Then Sasuke closed his eyes and addressed the members of Hebi,"We've shed the name 'Hebi'" he said,watching the bird fly into the horizon,"From now on,we are 'Taka'. Taka has one goal. We will..." his eyes snapped open,revealing the Magnekyou,

"Destroy Konoha"

* * *

**Chapter done!I've noticed that Ren,Hidan and Deidara have begun to act like a three-man cell :P REVIEW!**

**P.S should I get a Beta or am I fine with how I am now?  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	19. New Target

**Here's another chapter up :)  
**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

"Oi Hime,do you think this whole thing with Taka is a good idea,un?" Deidara asked when the two groups stopped for the night.

Ren looked up from her seat on a jutting rock,"What do you mean?"

"What the fucking blonde is trying to say is:is Taka joining Akatsuki a fucking good thing or what?" Hidan said,lowering his voice so the other group wouldn't here and leaning his scythe on another rock before shoving the blonde bomber away to make some space on Deidara's cloak he placed on the ground as a makeshift seat.

Ren shrugged,"I don't know,Madara was the one who invited them"

Deidara scoffed and muttered something unintelligible.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Hidan rolled his eyes.

Ren smirked,"Naww,Dei-chama is just pouting because 'Tobi' won't be calling him Senpai and following him around like a lost puppy anymore!" she cooed.

"Speaking of the bastard,where did he go?" Hidan asked.

"To find Kisame or somethin',un" Deidara answered.

"Ha!Sharkbait's gonna be the last to know!" Hidan himself out on the ground,"Who's taking first watch?"

"I will" Ren answered,drawing her twin swords an observing the black blades,"It's a full moon tonight anyway" she stared up with at the silver moon,the pale moonlight making the landscape seemingly glow,"The Jubi will be restless tonight"

_**"Too right pup"**_ Kumi agreed.

* * *

The following night,Madara came back along with Kisame and the two groups were gathered around a stone table that protruded from the ground,sheltered with one of Akatsuki's other hideouts. Taka on one side,Akatsuki on the other.

Kisame smirked as the youngest Uchiha took the seat at the head of the table,'_So Itachi bit the dust...and now his little brother joins. What an interesting twist of fate'_

No sooner had he finished that thought,Sasuke began to speak.

"We,Taka,will destroy Konoha" he said,his voice void of any emotion.

Ren's eyes widened slightly,_'What!No way,you killed Itachi,what more do you want!'_ she shouted mentally but refrained herself from using their mind link. Their mental communication became almost non-existent after Orochimaru was drawn out of Sasuke,actually doing them a favor as they could no longer feel the other's pain but were still able to communicate.

_**'Perhaps...the temptation of power is too much?' **_Kumi asked helpfully.

_'No...there's still good in him,I'm sure of it'_ she thought back,'_But maybe I should warn Konoha...'_

She then watched as Madara asked Sasuke he planned to accomplish such a feat.

"My targets are the Superiors. I couldn't care less about anyone else" Sasuke answered. Those were his only targets,Danzo in particular. No one else mattered.

"If you target a king,his soldiers will be there to defend him" Kisame said wisely,"It won't be easy. Plus your 'Taka' group doesn't seem to be strong enough anyway"

Suigetsu scoffed,"Kisame-senpai,I wouldn't underestimate us if I were you. We haven't finished our little fight from last time. This time,I'll be serious"

"Stop it Suigetsu!" Jugo shouted,but it was too late. Suigetsu had leaped from his place and swung his huge sword at Kisame.

To his surprise,just before the blade could hit the shark man,he found his sword blocked by two others,effectively stopping the blade in mid-swing.

Ren smirked and tightened her hold on her blades before scolding the Uchiha,"Sasuke,you should teach your comrades some discipline!"

_'No way...are those...the KuroChi blades?'_ Suigetsu thought,his brows furrowed in confusion.

Sasuke narrowed his at her remark.

"Suigetsu you fucking idiot!" Karin screeched,"This isn't the place for that!"

"My only goal is getting that Samehada!" Suigetsu huffed in annoyance,"The only reason I joined up with Sasuke was to get it!"

Kisame smirked proudly at the thought of someone wanting his sword.

"Sasuke,what're you gonna do?" Jugo asked.

"Fine. Do as you please,Suigetsu" Sasuke said dismissively,"You probably can't beat him yet anyway"

"Oh don't say that Sasuke" Suigetsu pouted,"But you just wait. One of these days,I'll definitely treat you to some delicious shark fin soup!" he exclaimed,giving Kisame a shark-like grin.

Ren place her swords back across her back,handing the matter over to Madara and stood beside Hidan and Deidara again,"How does he plan on doing that when Kisame doesn't have any fins?" she laughed quietly to the pair. Hidan and Deidara hid their grins.

"Akatsuki is also lacking in manpower as of now,so let us refrain from any unnecessary skirmishes" Madara continued.

"Then you shouldn't be looking down on others"Suigetsu retorted.

"Or goals coincide,that's why Taka will cooperate with Akatsuki from now on" Madara said.

"And what do we get out of this?" Sasuke asked.

Madara looked directly at him,"We'll share the Bijuu"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in confusion slightly,"Bijuu?"

"You don't know anything about them?" Madara said surprised.

Karin raised her hand,"I know!Like the Kyuubi,they're basically just physical forms of chakra tha-"

Sasuke raised a hand to stop her,"What are they?"

"They're chakra monsters" Madar explained,ignoring the furious hiss that escaped Ren,"The First Hokage used to have several of them under his control. But as Hokage,Hashirama began sharing them during each great Ninja War as a peace treaty between villages. It was his way of stabilizing the power balance between the Five Great Nations. You could call them the ultimate chakra weapons. Not a bad deal is it?"

"How generous of you" Sasuke commented.

"But,if you betray Akatsuki,I'll have you killed"

And then Deidara picked up the story,"There's a total of nine Bijuu in the world,un" _'Ten actually'_ he corrected mentally," Akatsuki already has six of them but there's still three left,un..."

Then Madara resumed the talking,"Akatsuki and Taka will split up in the remaining search. That's our primary goal"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes,"You still haven't obtained the Kyuubi,correct?"

Madara ignored him,"Taka will capture the Hachibi,Ren will accompany you,just to make sure you don't try anything...funny. Akatsuki will handle the rest. That includes Naruto"

* * *

"So...where's the Hachibi?"Suigetsu questioned a guard from Cloud,slipping his arm through the fence and holding the ninja in a choke hold.

"Don't underestimate our clan!I'm not gonna spill anything to the likes of you!" he spat,"The Yotsuki clan will never betray their comrades!That'd be-"

"A frightened mind will crack..." Sasuke intervened. The man gasped as Sasuke snapped one eye open to reveal his Magnekyou.

"Suigetsu,you can back off now,Sasuke used his Genjustu" Karin said as she and Jugo stood someways behind Sasuke.

"Tch,and here I was about to get started" Suigetsu scoffed and released his hold on the man,liquifying his arm and pulling it through the fence.

"Tell me where the Hachibi is" Sasuke commanded.

"He's training...at...Uraikyou" the dazed ninja said.

"What are his characteristics?"

"He carries eight swords...and he has a tattoo of ox horns...on his left cheek" the ninja answered before falling face-down into the ground.

Sasuke Committed the info to memory before turning back.

"Well done,you got the info well enough" Ren congratulated as he passed her.

He nodded in acknowledgement and headed off to find their target with his team- plus Ren -following,all wearing Akatsuki cloaks,except Taka's had hoods instead of the high collar like Ren's and the rest of Akatsuki.

Suigetsu scowled,_'For crying out loud,his eyes are more convenient now more than ever. He just keeps getting more and more tougher to deal with'_

_'Wow!He just keeps getting even cooler!'_ Karin thought with a blush covering her cheeks.

'This is a nice place. I can control my impulses here' Jugo thought,admiring the landscape,_'It's calming...'_

_'Sasuke...you're getting stronger and stronger as each day passes,just like Itachi-senpai said you would...'_ Ren thought,_'Let's just hope you never cross the fine line between strength and darkness...'_

* * *

**There!The next chapter will be with the Hachibi. I know I've been updating more slowly but I've got school work to deal with then I start Highschool next year. But year's almost done so I'll have plenty of time to write!I just don't want to update this story so much that I get bored of it :(**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**

**P.S We have over 100 reviews on this story!More than the first one which is weird cuz that one has more chapters than this one currently does :P  
**


	20. Target Aquired

**I will only be writing the beginning and end for Killer B's fight,I'm trying to ease up a bit so I won't get bored of this story.  
**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

Sasuke,Karin,Suigetsu and Jugo waited at the bottom of the steps of Uraikyou where the Hachibi Jinchuriki was currently training at. Ren had left just a few moments to go to inform Madara that they had located and found their target,as well as help with the sealing preparations.

"Are you the Hachibi Jinchuriki?" Sasuke asked from his place at the head of the group.

"Nah,I'm Hachibi-_sama_,ya heard?" the fark-skinned man corrected then pointed at Sasuke,"Word,it's 'Are you the Jinchuriki-sama?' Yah heard"

"I'm the one who will capture you" Sasuke replied evenly.

"Nah,you gotta be like 'I'm here to capture your greatness',ya heard"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the Jinchuriki's rapping an instead spoke to his team,"Suigetsu,take my right. Jugo,left. Karin,watch my back" he said as Taka got ready and fell into position.

Killer B hummed and crossed his arms,"Oh...so that's how you roll"

Suigetsu then drew his sword and rushed at the Jinchuriki.

"Interuptin' while we talkin'?Let me give you fools a warnin'. Ya'll ain't nothin' but dumbass phonies" Killer B said just when Suigetsu brought his blade crashing down on him,creating a haze of rubble.

"Akatsuki told us not to kill the Jinchuriki,Suigetsu" Jugo reminded.

"It's okay. I can still feel his chakra" Karin assured.

The haze lifted and revealed that Killer B had blocked Suigetsu's blow using his hands.

"This bastard..." Suigetsu growled.

"The only one who gets to cut me off is me!" Killer B said,"So you better get lost fool,or I'll be punchin' holes in ya body,ya dumbass phony YEAH!" he shouted,wrenching the sword out of Suigetsu's hold by it's blade and it embedded itself into the ground.

"Suigetsu,fall back" Jugo said as Killer B took hold of Suigetsu's sword.

"Are you okay?!" Karin asked worriedly as Jugo was defeated and tossed at their feet.

"Yeah..."Jugo groaned.

"Leave him to me" Sasuke said and walked up to Killer B.

"Who the hell are you,ya dumbass phony?" Bee asked,rapping as usual.

Suigetsu sighed in irritation,"Is this guy just screwing with us or is this really him?!"

"Who'd you be,and why ya tryin' to capture me?" Killer Bee asked.

"Yeah...there's no point explaining it to you" Sasuke stated boredly,loosing his patience bit by bit.

"How did we get stuck with this weirdo and his crappy rhymes?" Suigetsu said,"What a pain"

"We're doing this to obtain power using the fastest method available" Sasuke answered,"If you've got a problem,leave" he said coldly.

"Tch" Suigetsu scoffed,_'That's just your reason'_

"I want to confirm for myself whether all that talk from earlier was true or not" he said drawing his Kusunagi. He still didn't think all the things about the Bijuu were true. And he refused to acknowledge Naruto or Ren as 'Monsters',"Either way,we'll be the ones using Akatsuki. Get that through your heads"

_'Akatsuki?'_ Bee thought.

Suigetsu smirked.

"Of course" Jugo answered.

_'Y-you're so cool Sasuke...'_ Karin blushed_,'I knew Sasuke wouldn't be a pawn in someone's game'_

"Then can we hurry up and shut this guy and his retarded singing up already?" Suigetsu huffed.

Sasuke smirked,"I intend to"

"I'm rockin' the rhymes and ain't nothin' retarded 'bout my lines,ya dumbass phonies. Ah,aww yeah!" Killer B sang.

Karin's eye twitched,"I'm getting sick just listening to this guy!" she fumed and fisted her hands,"He has zero talent for rapping!"

"What'chu tryin' to say,ya silly bitch?"

"SHUT IT AND BE QUIET!" Karin shrieked.

* * *

From her vantage point in at one of the nearby mountains,Ren sat atop another one of her summons,Kyodo,a wolf that could rival the size of Akamaru,and watched as Sasuke engaged in a battle with Killer B,who was using all eight of his swords at the same time.

She winced,even with his Sharingan,Killer B was giving Sasuke a hard time. The Uchiha couldn't get anywhere near enough to their target. Whenever he even came close,one of Bees's swords would always block and counter his attacks,the Hachibi's Eight-Sword style was something else entirely. Even Suigetsu couldn't recognize the fighting style Killer B used.

"Sasuke!" Ren gasped as Killer B sent all eight of his swords into the Uchiha.

Killer B was about to finish him off when he was blocked Suigetsu.

Suigetsu and Jugo begun a combined assault on Bee while Karin healed Sasuke. The three boys then combined their attacks and attacked the Hachibi with killer intent,it was the only way to bring him down. When it seemed like Jugo would land the finishing blow,punching the earth,Bee seemed to disappear.

Ren could see him standing on the mountain next to hers,then Karin located him and Taka took off after their target. Ren distinctly heard Bee shout "It's Number Eight time!"

Her eyes widened as red chakra bubbled out and all over Killer B's body,it was then she knew that he was going into his Hachibi form. She was right when when the chakra formed a distinct shape of the Hachibi's Cloak.

Sasuke attempted to put him under a genjutsu. But then Killer B attacks him with his Lariat.

"Kyodo!Hurry to them!" Ren ordered the wolf hastily,seeing Sasuke's neck blown off. Without hesitation,Kyodo leaped to where Jugo was with Sasuke. In mid-jump,Ren got off Kyodo and fell to the ground,landing in a crouch then using the momentum to push herself faster towards Jugo and Sasuke.

"Wh-what happened to him?" Karin stuttered,joining the group.

Ren pushed her aside gently to observe the damage,"H-his neck and chest cavity have been blown apart" she said worriedly,seeing past the blood and gore littered over Sasuke,who was taking short,shallow breaths.

Karin was going to heal him when Jugo stopped her,"No Karin,you don't have enough chakra right now"

"What are you gonna do?" Karin asked.

"I'll fuse my body and chakra with him" Jugo answered,his Curse Mark spreading,"It should work since he's compatible with the Curse Seal"

Ren nodded and cradled Sasuke's head,alowing Jugo more space to work as he begun,but then she looked behind them to see Killer B's Bijuu form breaking through,the Hachibi's tentacles were erupting behind him.

"Check out my Host Transformation,yeah!" Killer B exclaimed.

"Oh no..." Ren groaned.

"With just one glance,ya little shits wet your pants!" Bee taunted.

Karin fell back,overwhelmed by the sheer amount of chakra.

**_'Aww,Hachibi gets to come out and play,what about me Pup?'_ **Kumi pouted.

Ren contemplated this,it was a VERY good idea but if she transformed and lost control of the Jubi...the destruction would be unimaginable.

"So this is the Hachibi?" Jugo asked.

"Yeah..." Ren answered.

Suigetsu observed the Hachibi with calculating eyes,_'It's a monster mix of an ox and an octopus. So this is his real form?' _he thought before sinking back into the water.

"Jugo!Are you done yet!" Ren exclaimed. Even though she wasn't a sensory type,she was well aware that this much chakra would easily overpower Taka and she didn't dare risk transforming herself. Then she saw that Jugo had finished and moved his hand away from the Uchiha. _'Thank Kami'_ she sighed in relief,"You're conscious?Good now come on!" she said,helping him sit up._  
_

"Jugo!" Karin exclaimed,seeing the state Jugo was in.

"Jugo" Sasuke said weakly,seeing a much younger version of Jugo.

"I won't let you die!You're a memento of Kimimaro" Jugo said.

"Come one!We have to run for it!" Karin got to her feet but then gasped when the Hachibi made as move to strike them.

Before he could attack,he was blocked by Suigetsu bursting out of the water,forming a shield above them.

"So you really _are_ a Water Element Ninja" Killer B mused,"You've got an advantage here!" he headbutted the water shield and kept trying to get past it.

"Leave this to me!" Suigetsu called to them,"Get out of here now!"

"Suigetsu..." Sasuke trailed off.

"Let's go Sasuke" Ren said,supporting him up,"Kyodo!" she called for the wolf.

The wolf bounded down to them and Ren placed Sasuske on Kyodo's back,and seated herself behind him,keeping him seated,"Let's go!" she called to Jugo and Karin,who were staring transfixed at Suigetsu and Killer B.

The pair shook out of their stupor and dashed after the large wolf,sparing one last look at their comrade.

Suigetsu glanced at them and watched them leave_,'And here I go again...sacrificing my ass to protect them_'

"Oh shit!" Ren swore when Killer B shot some sort of lazer beam at them,throwing them to the water and she ordered Kyodo to dispel before they shielded themselves from the blast. When the blast was gone,they saw that Suigetsu was in a jelly-like state right in front of them as they lay panting in a circle.

"We can't run away from him!What should we do?" Karin asked,looking to Sasuke for orders.

Sasuke breathed heavily and took in the state of his team:Jugo was still weak from saving him,Karin had no chakra left after healing him,Suigetsu was a mess in his jelly-like state,and Ren had taken the full force of the blast for him.

All of them had saved him. He closed his eyes and a picture of Team 7 filled his mind,him,Naruto,Kakahi,and Ren all smiling for once.

"He's coming!" Karin shouted,seeing Killer B moving in to attack them.

Sasuke closed his eyes and blood flowed from them,when he re-opened them,his Magnekyou was revealed.

_'Amaterasu!' _he thought. Then,the black flames appeared and engulfed the Hachibi who began thrashing around and roaring in pain.

_'Th-those are the black flames Sasuke said could never be extinguished!' _Jugo thought.

_'Amazing...'_ Karin thought.

_'...'_ Ren tried drown out the screams as she watched as Killer B thrash around and crash into the water. Sasuke looked away and covered his eye,not seeing the tentacle coming towards them. Luckily,Ren did and shoved them out of the way just in time,but she failed to noticed another tentacle about to crash down on her.

Before it could fall on her,Sasuke sliced it in half using his Chidori blade.

"Ren look out!" Karin shouted.

Ren looked behind her and began to run but some of the black flames caught onto her and spread across her back and making her stop and fall.

"Shit!The black flames!" Sasuke swore.

"Ren's gone!Let's go before we're done for!" Karin exclaimed.

"She's done for,let's go!"Jugo agreed carrying the jelly-like Suigetsu under his arm.

"Wait Jugo" Sasuke stopped him. There was no way he was leaving her. He then attempted to extinguish the flames using his Magnekyou. After he did,Sasuke groaned and held his head as an excruciating pain ran through his head,"Jugo!Get Ren now!" he ordered.

Jugo nodded and extended his arm using his Mark,grabbing the Jinchuriki and handing her to Karin.

"The black flames really did get extinguished!" Jugo said to Karin,seeing the large hole that the flames burnt through Ren's cloak but the flames really were gone,"How can that be Sasuke?"

_'I extinguished them...'_ Sasuke thought,covering both eyes and getting to his feet,_'I extinguished Amaterasu's black flames...is this the ocular power of the Magnekyou?If so...'_ after hearing another scream from the Hachibi,Sasuke revealed his Magnekyou again,exterminating the flames and revealing their burned target. Another wave of fresh pain then pounded through his head.

"It looks like he's still alive" Karin said.

"At least we don't have to kill him now. Let's hurry up and get him out of here" Sasuke ordered.

* * *

**End of chapter!If you have any questions just ask. REVIEW!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	21. True Intentions

**Thank you guys so much for all the positive feed back!You guys are awesome,please tell your friends 'bout this story to get it out there!  
**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

"We'll stop here for tonight" Sasuke said,stopping the group at a cave underneath a cliff over-hang. It was sunset and they had been walking for hours,Jugo was especially tired lugging Suigetsu around half the time and had been carrying around the Hachibi.

Jugo and Karin instantly sought shelter in the cave and rested their aching muscles. The fight with Killer B had really taken a lot out of them and they both dozed off almost instantly.

Ren entered next,sparing a glance to where Jugo had set down Bee before quickly creating a contained fire in the center of the cave then sitting as far away from her fellow Jinchuriki as possible. Only a few more Jinchuriki to go...if they catch Naruto,she would be next. She bit back a pained whimper as the rough wall connected with her burned back. She didn't heal quite as fast as Naruto and that Amaterasu really did someone in.

"Turn around,I need to check your wounds" Sasuke said softly,not wanting to wake the sleeping team.

Ren gazed up at him for a moment,then complied,slipping off her ruined cloak and setting it on the ground beside her. Sasuke sat down and traced the burns lightly,his brow furrowing when he noticed that the burns weren't healing as fast as he expected them to. Didn't all Jinchuriki heal quickly?

"The burns will heal soon and won't scare,but I don't heal as fast as Naruto if that's what your thinking" Ren answered,absentmindedly drawing patterns on the soft dirt that made up the cave floor,"Out of all the Jinchuriki I've met so far,he heals the quickest"

Sasuke nodded,satisfied with the healing progress and sat down beside her,"What happens when Akatsuki gets all nine of the Bijuu they're after?" he asked,staring into the depths of the fire.

Ren shrugged. Could she tell him the Eye of the Moon Plan?She couldn't just say 'Oh I don't know. Nothing except that Madara will merge all nine of the Bijuu to extract the Jubi and then become the Jubi's new Jinchuriki,most likely killing me in the process' That wouldn't work. Things could get real nasty,"Not sure,he never really gave us any info" she lied expertly,her hand unknowingly moved to cover the seal on her stomach.

"I see..." he said slowly,trying to see if she was lying or not,finally deciding she wasn't,much to Ren's relief,"Get some rest. I'll take watch" he said,getting to his feet before Ren stopped him.

"Nuh uh,you need rest more than I do" she said firmly.

"No,you're the one who's hurt" he argued.

Ren rolled her eyes,"The wounds will be gone within the hour,you're gonna drive yourself insane if you keep pushing yourself.

"I'm not-" his answer was silence when Ren covered his lips with her own.

"Don't argue with me" she smirked,pulling her mask back up.

I like your method" he complimented,running his tongue lightly over his lips.

Ren laughed,_'A least that's one way to get him to shut up,I wonder '_

* * *

The white half of Zetsu sighed,"Sealing of the Rokubi...is done. It takes time when there are eight of us,even more so when Ren isn't here"_  
_

"There are two Bijuu left" Kisame said.

Madara nodded,"Yes,I've sent Sasuke to go and retrieve the Hachibi"

"Can we trust him?" Konan asked.

"I can vouch for Sasuke"Madara assured.

"Even so,we can trust Hime to keep him in place,un" Deidara agreed.

* * *

With Taka the next morning...

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Jugo asked worriedly when Sasuke placed the Hachibi beside him and slumped down on a rock.

"Yeah...let's hurry,we're almost at the rendezvous point" Sasuke panted.

Ren watched him carefully_,'Maybe I should of knocked him out or something...'_ she thought. Despite the compromise they had come to,the stubborn Uchiha forced her to let him take the next half of the watch. She had told him to wake her if he needed to rest but instead,he just waved her off and said not to worry_,'And now look at him,when will it get through to him that he's not invincible?'_

Karin seemed to be thinking the same way,only in a more adoring way,finding him even cooler.

The silver-haired kunoichi glared at Karin's failed attempts at flirting with the Uchiha and lame attempt getting him to at least warm up to her a little. She scoffed,_'Bitch please,Sasuke's mine'_

After finally reaching their destination,Sasuke threw Killer B to Madara's feet.

"As promised,I brought the Hachibi" he said.

"You did well. I had faith that you could do it" Madara praised,"No trouble with them I trust?" he asked Ren.

Ren shook her head,"No sir" she answered as Sasuke and his team headed towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Madara called after them.

"First,I'm going to tend to my wounds" Sasuke began,looking straight ahead,"Then...I'm going to Konoha" he answered coldly,continuing on his way.

Ren looked at him out of the corner of her eye as he passed her,_"You're really going to do it?"_

_"We'll talk later"_ he thought back.

* * *

"So what was that about Konoha?" Ren asked,ridding Sasuke of his shirt to clean his wounds.

Sasuke sighed as Ren fetched a bowl of water and a cloth and began wiping the blood away from his cuts,"Now that I know the truth...Itachi's life is more important to me than the village"

"What are you saying?" Ren asked confusedly as she gathered chakra into her palms. She was no medic but had enough knowledge of the healing arts from Sakura and Kakuzu,"Konoha is our home...nothing will ever change that"

Sasuke scoffed,"Our home?Konoha shunned the Uchiha clan. They forced my brother to kill his own parents!The Elders...they cast him out and sealed his death!And the rest of Konoha that follow the Senju clan's lead...they're the target of my vengeance!" he seethed after Ren finished healing him.

Ren growled,"You're going against everything Itachi wanted!You're doing the exact opposite of what he was doing!Are you honestly going to target the villagers for something they didn't do instead of the Elders who forced your clan do destroy themselves?"

Sasuke regarded her words silently. Taking note of the truth behind them as well as the seemingly pleading edge her voice had taken and the cold glare in her eyes.

"You're right..." he admitted,in all honesty he wasn't sure what possessed him to target the villagers instead of the people behind the massacre,"But it's to late to turn back now...no matter how much I know you're right" he said quietly.

Ren's glare softened a bit but then Sasuke's voice took on a sharper edge.

"However...you were once a proud heiress of your clan,as well as a member of Akatsuki...but now you vouch for Konoha...when did you become their _pet_?" he spat,"Where does your _true_ allegiance lie?"

* * *

**And...cut!Perfect place to end this chapter,there's a lot more SasuRen in this one so yeah...REVIEW!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	22. Where Does Your Allegiance Lie?

**Continuing on from the last chapter... :P This is just a (Very) short filler,soz.**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

Where _did_ her allegiance lie?With Konoha sure,the only reason she left in he first place was to escape Orochimaru. Now that the snake was gone she was free to return. But her allegiance also lay with Akatsuki. She was a member of the very organization that was hunting Jinchuriki,so what could she say?Ren pondered this for a moment,refusing to meet Sasuke's smirk and inquisitive eyes. She lowered her mask in an attempt to let herself relax a bit.

"I have many allegiances,to Akatsuki,to Konoha,to my clan" Ren said strongly,making herself appear more confident then how she truly felt,"However...my _true_ allegiance..." she let out a shaky breath and stared right back into Sasuke's coal black eyes,"...my _true_ allegiance lies with myself"

Sasuke raised a curious brow and questioned her further,"How so?"

Ren smiled,"Allegiances are funny things..." she said airily,circling the Uchiha like a wolf stalking her prey,"...you could be loyal to your country one day...then their enemies the following day..." she replied,"...you could prove yourself loyal to your clan and have their utmost trust...but then you could slaughter them in one night" she continued,bringing back memories of the Uchiha Massacre,"Or...you could gain the trust of one person...then slit their throat while they sleep"

Sasuke watched her out of the corner of his eye as she continued to prowl slowly,almost cautious as if she could end his life any minute now.

Ren saw the cautious way he watched her,and moved in closer,"For example...I can be your lover one day..."she purred,pressing her lithe frame to Sasuke's stronger one and snaked her arms around him from behind,"...but then your killer the next..."

Before he knew it,Ren had drawn his Kusunagi so fast that he hadn't noticed and had pointed it at his bare chest,hovering just above where his heart was. A small trail of blood leaked down from where his Kusunagi's sharp tip had pierced his skin. Sasuke could see now why she had approached him from behind.

The kunoichi inwardly smirked when she saw Sasuke's defensive gleam in his eye and stepped back,removing the blade pointed at Sasuke as he looked over his shoulder at her.

The Jinchuriki smirked and brought the tip of the blade to her lips,licking the blood from the tip before handing the sword back to it's owner.

"You're playing with fire you know" Sasuke said smoothly,facing her and taking his sword back and slipping it back into it's sheath.

Ren laughed,"Oh?But I always play with fire" she smiled,letting a flame dance across her finger tips.

"But eventually you _will_ get burned" Sasuke retorted.

"Aw,you're not mad at me are you?" she pouted.

"No..." Sasuke said pulling her into his arms and resting his chin on her head,"I could never be mad at you...for long anyways"

* * *

**That was short,I apologize. But it's quality not quantity right?REVIEW!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	23. It's Time

**Sorry for the late update!But only four more weeks(I think) until school finishes!  
**

**From here,things pick up the pace so bear with me.  
**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

"The Hachibi,huh?" Zetsu asked when Madara and Ren appeared before him,with Killer B thrown across Madara's shoulder,**"Sasuke did pretty well"**

"Pain left to obtain the Kyuubi" the masked man informed.

Ren's breath caught in her throat and she almost began to hyperventilate-almost_,'Pein's after Naruto?Of all the remaining Akatsuki...it had to be Leader?Oh kami...Pein is invincible,I heard he even killed Jiraiya-sama...'_

* * *

"This really takes a long time when there's so few of us here" Zetsu said,watching the chakra bubble out of the Hachibi and into the statue,**"Silence!Quiet down and just concentrate!"** his black half reprimanded.

Hidan laughed,"Ha!Well I don't know about you but this is fucking boring"

"We second that" Ren and Deidara spoke in sync.

After that,was silence...until Killer B's body poofed away into spoke,making the organization freeze.

"Hm?" Kisame asked confusedly.

When the smoke cleared,it revealed one of the Hachibi's tentacles instead of Bee's body.

"Sasuke-kun...looks like you failed" Kisame mused.

Madara stared at writhing tentacle in distaste,"You!" he snapped at Ren,"You said there were no problems!"

Ren looked startled,she didn't know anything about this,"B-but there were none!I swear we caught the Hachibi!" she defended.

Kisame frowned,"Madara...let her be. If Sasuke hadn't noticed this...trick,then there is no way the others would have known" he said.

Deidara laughed,"It's the leg of an octopus,un!"

_'At least the Hachibi's fine...but then it's Naruto -damn!The attack!'_ Ren grit her teeth. She had no time to warn Konoha of Pein's attack without alerting any of the other members. She took a deep breath. Soon...she would need to return to Konoha soon...

* * *

"Well that was amusing,un" Deidara commented,entering Akatsuki's main base and sliding open the living room door for his comrades. The three of them were the only ones in the base as the others had other things to do.

"No shit" Hidan said and slumped down onto the couch and set his scythe beside him.

Deidara followed in suite and began to play with his clay while Ren milled over to where a shelf full of scrolls was and selected a thick scroll labeled 'Advanced Healing Arts' before settling down on the other couch,noticeably quieter than usual as she read through the scroll's contents.

Deidara noticed this and tilted his head inquisitively,"What's up,un?"

Ren peered at him over the scroll she was reading,"What do you mean?"

Hidan scoffed,"Don't be a bitch and tell us what's up,you've gone quiet"

The kunoichi inwardly cursed. How did they notice that?Usually she kept her emotions bottled up,but it was clear that they had noticed she was quieter whenever she was upset,"It's nothing,really guys"

"Come on,you're thinking of something. Just tell us,un" Deidara insisted,"It's not like we're gonna tell,I never wanted to be in Akatsuki in the first place"

Hidan nodded in agreement,"Fuck yeah,Madara ain't gonna know either,I fucking hate him and Pein"

Ren sighed,"Seriously,it's nothing"

"Bitch please!" Hidan scoffed,"Don't make Blondie do the face"

She groaned,Deidara's puppy-dog face was irresistible. It made the bomber look completely innocent,quite a feat for an S-rank criminal.

The Jashinist saw that she still wasn't going to say anything and turned to the blonde,"You leave us no choice Demon Bitch,yo Blondie,do the face" he ordered.

Deidara smirked then pouted and widened his blue eyes,giving him such an adorable look.

_'Don't look at his eyes,don't look at his eyes,resist the puppy dog face...'_ Ren repeated the mantra over and over in her head. It was working until she made the mistake of checking to see if he had stopped.

"Ugh,Dei,sometimes your too kawaii for your own good" she groaned as Hidan and Deidara smirked in victory.

"Now spill,un" Deidara said.

"Fine,but your not gonna like it..." Ren warned,"The truth is...I want out"

At first,no-one said anything,but then Hidan broke the silence,"The fuck?!Out,as in,_out_?"

"As in...defect,un?" Deidara continued.

Ren nodded mutely,looking at 'Sky' on her finger. The ring that showed she was a member. Then she felt the cold metal of the uchiwa fan hanging on the silver chain around her neck,the cloth of her mask obscuring it from view.

"You've been planning this from the start,haven't you,un?"

Ren was snapped out of her thoughts by the bomber's voice,"Oh...yeah. The only reason I came here was to get away from Orochimaru,and now that he's dead...there's no reason for me to stay,the longer I stay then I'll just be a sitting duck waiting for the other Jinchuriki to be caught"

The boys regarded her silently,knowing full well that she really _was_ a sitting duck if she stayed.

"Dear Jashin..." Hidan muttered,"It's your fucking choice"

The Jinchuriki was surprised that the Jashinist was so quick to accept her revelation.

"Don't give me that look" Hidan huffed,"But you really are dead meat if you stay"

"Yeah,un" Deidara agreed.

"So...you're not gonna tell Madara that I left are you?" Ren asked nervously.

Deidara laughed,"'Course not!In fact,me and Hidan will stall him if we have to,un!We'll just wait for him to find out himself"

"Really?!" Ren asked.

"Sure,but just in case you do get caught at the end...just know that we'll be as fucking delicate with the Sealing as possible,so hopefully you'll survive the fucking Sealing" Hidan said firmly.

"Wow,that make me feel _much_ better" Ren said dryly,"But seriously though,you guys are the best!" she smiled and gave them each a big hug before she left for her room and quickly summoned Kaze again.

Ren went over to the corner of her room where two scrolls lay side by side,she had already packed for this day earlier. One scroll,the smaller one, contained her clothes and the larger one contained all of her weapons and poisons,except for her swords,a few shuriken and kunai as well as her bull whip which were all covered in a paralysis serum,except for her swords which were covered in the deadly poison Sasori had coated his own weapons with.

She picked up one of the scrolls and fastened it to Kaze's back before opening the other and shedding her Akatsuki cloak and storing it into the other scroll before fastening that one to the wolf's back.

"So today's the day,right boss?" Kaze asked.

Ren nodded,"That's right,there all done. Take these back to Konoha, to my old room. Make sure no-one see's you,just go through the window. Niisan always keeps it open" she said.

"Sure thing boss" Kaze nodded,"But were will you be going?"

"..." Ren didn't reply as she slipped on her weapons that would remain with her: she strapped her words across her back,placed her shuriken and kunai in the holster on her thigh,as well as hid two additional in her boots and finally,placed her whip at her side.

"Boss?" Kaze asked again.

"...To the Land of Iron" she replied. Knowing the Raikage was Bee's brother,she was certain that there would be a Kage Summit,"Go Kaze,I will take Kyodo with me" she said,walking towards the door.

The summon did as he was bid and dashed past the kunoichi,navigating his way through the maze of corridors.

Ren past by the living room again and found Deidara and Hidan waiting.

"I'll see you guys around" she said,bidding her comrades farewell.

They returned her farewells and she stood outside the entrance and quickly summoned Kyodo.

The large wolf appeared in a swirl of smoke and took in the situation before crouching down as his master climbed up onto his large back.

As Kyodo began to run to ther new destination,Ren realized something important...

What was Sasuke gonna say?

* * *

**Sorry for the super late update!Just remember that I DO have a life involving school as well as watching the anime :P REVIEW!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	24. Change Of Plan

**Another chapter up!**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

"Hey,Sasuke" Madara greeted,suddenly appearing on a branch some ways in front of Taka.

Taka came to a stop in front of the masked man,surprised to see him.

"Aw man...bad timing" Suigetsu sighed.

"How did you know where to find me?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Don't underestimate me" Madara replied,"I have considerable powers"

"So what do you want with me now?" Sasuke straightened up,"Taka left the Akatsuki. We're done with you" It was true,after the 'capture' of the Hachibi,Taka denounced their loyalty to Akatsuki and continued on with their goal.

"As it stands,you reneged your promise to me" Madara said as the rest of the team also straightened up.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm talking about hunting the Bijuu"

"We already caught the Hachibi and delivered it to you!" Karin shouted.

"That was just a substitution. In other words,you failed. The Hachibi pulled a fast one on you" Madara informed.

Sasuke stared at him in confusion,_'I saw it all with my Sharingan. There's no way he had an opportunity to make a clone...'_ but then he realized something,_'The tentacle I cut off!'_

"Frankly. I'm disappointed in you all" Madara scolded,"Not only that,but not only did _you_ leave,but one of our prized members did as well. Ren defected" he added bitterly. It was hard enough hunting the other Jinchuriki,but the Jinchuriki of the Jubi had seen and been part of how they operate. Ren knew of how their organization worked.

_'No way...'_ Sasuke growled.

"So what are you gonna do?" Suigetsu asked,getting back on topic of the Hachibi,"It's none of our business now"

"Wrong. You will finish whatever work you started as members of the Akatsuki" Madara said,"Having said that,you can forget all about the Hachibi. I've decided to give you a different task"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him and glared fearlessly,"And if I refuse?"

"We'll fight it out right here" the elder Uchiha said,annoyed that this youth would stand up against him,"And you won't be able to go to Konoha"

"we'll force our way through then!" Sasuke growled as he formed a Chidori,the calls of a thousand birds filling the air as he ran at Madara. But he merely passed through the masked man's body.

"It's a little too late to go Konoha" Madara said coolly as Sasuke passed through him and landed on another branch.

_'I went right through him'_ Sasuke thought disbelievingly,_'Just like before,is this his power?'_

"Your purpose is fruitless. Too bad" Madara tutted.

"What do you mean?"

"Konoha is no more" Madara said.

"What are you saying?!" Karin demanded.

Just then,Zetsu emerged out of the branch Madara was standing on,**"I'll explain it to you"** his black half said.

"Who is he?!" the red-head asked on defense.

"Relax. He's my partner" the masked man soothed,"So,who is the new Hokage?" he asked the plant man.

"Someone named Danzo" Zetsu said.

"It's pretty much what we expected" Madara concluded.

Sasuke glared at them,"Danzo...is the Hokage?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes,one of the high-ranking Elders of Konoha who drove your elder brother into a corner. He is the new Hokage" Madara explained.

"What the hell happened in Konoha?!" he demanded.

"My subordinate,Pein,destroyed Konoha. And because both you and Pein were a bit too overbearing,it's seems the five Kage are going to take action"

"The five Kage?"

"There will be a Five Kage Summit Conference" Madara began.

Then Zetsu continued,"I'll take it from here..."

* * *

"Boss,we have a problem!" Kaze called as he dashed to where Kyodo and Ren were resting. He had gone to Konoha but the village was destroyed so he ran as fast as his four legs could carry him back to the Jinchuriki.

"Kaze,what is it?" Ren ask worriedly,jumping up from her seat and waking Kyodo in the process.

"Really...bad news" the sleek wolf panted,"Danzo has been made the Sixth Hokage,Tsunade-sama is currently in coma after Pein's attack and the village is in ruins with many people injured" he reported.

Ren frowned,"Impossible...is everyone alright?"

Kaze nodded his head,"I caught the scent of Shizune,Tsunade and the rest of your old friends,they're fine and I also caught the scent of your Niisan,Sakura and Naruto on the way there. It was faint but they were somewhere in the surrounding areas"

"I see...thank you Kaze,dispel" she thanked before allowing the wolf to poof away along with the two scrolls still on his back.

**_'How awful...'_ **Kumi said pityingly.

_'...At least everyone's safe...that's all that matters...'_she thought back,_'But this Danzo character...he makes my blood boil'_

She then turned towards her large companion,"Kyodo,let's go,I have a feeling we'll be needed soon..."

* * *

"This Naruto guy defeated Pein all by himself?!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

"That's right. He's become extremely strong" Zetsu replied,"I think he's as strong as Sasuke right now"

Sasuke smirked,"I don't care about that" he said,"My main concern is this Five Kage Summit"

"What are we going to do?Konoha is no more" Suigetsu pointed out,"And if this Danzo,our target,is going to the Five Kage Summit,shouldn't we be heading there too?"

Karin growled and whipped her head around to face him.

"W-what?Am I wrong?" Suigetsu asked confusedly as Karin continued to glare at him.

"We,Taka,will take the Hokage's head at the Five Kage Summit. We're changing our destination" Sasuke ordered.

"Sounds like a plan" Madara said in approval.

"So,where is this Five Kage Summit taking place?"Karin asked.

"Zetsu!" Madara said.

"My clone will guide you" the plant man said as his leafy appendages opened to reveal his half black,half white body.

Karin gagged as the white and black halves split apart and formed another Zetsu.

"Follow me" the clone said,dashing off with Karin,Suigetsu and Jugo on his heels.

Sasuke and Madara shared a look before the younger of the two followed after his team.

They had a new plan.

* * *

**This was more of a filler chapter than anything,apologies. Next chapter will most likely be The Five Kage Summit or something,REVIEW!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	25. True Colours

**Sorry for the very,very,very,very late update!  
This takes place when Madara confronts Naruto about Sasuke :)  
**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

"You're lying!That's nonsense!" Naruto shouted,his hands on the wooden cage that Yamato enclosed him in for protection against Uchiha Madara,who was currently standing in front of him. Said Uchiha had told them about Itachi,in order to clear Sasuke's story.**  
**

"No,it can't be" Yamata said disbelievingly.

"Stop joking around. Who'd believe in that story?" Kakashi asked,Chidori in hand aimed at Madara,who was restrained by Yamato's timber bonds.

"It's not a lie. That's the truth about Itachi" Madara replied,"He died for Sasuke's sake and for Konoha"

"What does that mean?Even if it's true...if Sasuke is aware of this,why would he help the Akatsuki?" Kakashi questioned,"Knowing him,he would return to Konoha to carry out Itachi's will"

Madara scoffed,"As Sasuke's teacher and friends,you might have assumed you understood Sasuke's true feelings. But you were sorely mistaken"

Naruto grit his teeth together and he grew increasingly frustrated as Madara carried on. He would not,no,he_ could_ believe all of this.

"He's the real thing. A true Avenger. That's what he is" Madara continued.

At last,Naruto had had enough,"Did you turn Sasuke into that?!" he growled.

"No,I didn't" Madara answered smoothly,"Sasuke chose this himself"

"It's a lie!" Naruto cried out,still refusing the truth.

"I also took a gamble. Would Sasuke carry on Itachi's wishes?Or would he seek revenge against Konoha?" Madara said,"He chose vengeance. He was actually suppose to be on our side" he explained,"But in the end,not even his own Love could sway him from the path he had chosen. Now Sasuke's goal is revenge against Konoha for what they did to Itachi and the Uchiha clan"

Madara went so far as to explain the myth of the Sage of Six Paths as well as the curse created from it. Of how the two brothers of the story and their descendants were fated to fight against the other. The descendants from the first-born brother were the Uchiha,the descendants of the younger brother were the Senju.

In the end,it all came down to one thing.

"The Senju and Uchiha. The Will of Fire and Hatred. Naruto and Sasuke" Madara said,"You both will probably be the next chosen by fate. The Uchiha was destined to be a clan of vengeance. Sasuke has shouldered the entire burden of the Uchiha's hatred,and intends to strike the world with that curse"

Naruto glared at Madara hatefully,_'What is he getting at?'_

"It is the most powerful weapon. It's his friend and source of power,this thing called hatred..." Madara then changed to a more serious tone,"And it's Sasuke's Nindo...his Ninja Way!"

* * *

_'Oh my Kami...'_ Ren gasped,hiding behind a pillar and seeing Sasuke fight against the Raikage down below.

The Raikage was about to perform Guillotine Drop,but Sasuke found a way to manipulate Amaterasu's Black Flames into some sort of shield. The Raikage was about lose when he almost dropped down onto the flames,but was cut off by a burst of sand,which only meant one thing...

"Gaara" Ren whispered out loud,seeing the new Kazekage standing with his arms crossed and his sand swirling around him before receding back into his large gourd.

"Sabaku no Gaara" Sasuke grit out,blood tears falling from his left eye as he rose.

Temari and Kankuro then removed the armor on one of the samurai that had caught Amaterasu's fire,saving the man's life.

"So these are the flames that never burn out,Amaterasu,huh?" Kankuro wondered out loud,holding the still-flaming armor away from him using chakra strings.

Gaara then began to take steps towards Sasuke,"You samurai get back. This is a problem for the ninja world" he ordered the reinforcements that arrived and stood between Kankuro and Temari,"There is no need for samurai to become casualties"

"Th-thank you,Kazekage-sama" one of the samurai stuttered,supporting his limp comrade.

"Why did you interfere,Kazekage?!" the Raikage thundered,"Whether I punish you or not depends on your answer!"

"If you had continued and performed another attack,the Black Flames would have further injured you" Gaara spoke monotonously,"Besides,I wish to speak to Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hm" the Raikage begrudgingly backed down. He then focused Lightning chakra into his hand and to his guards' surprise,he sliced his flaming arm clean off just underneath his elbow.

"Boss!" one of his guards,Shee,exclaimed.

"Shee,hurry up and stop the bleeding!" he grunted,"I'm going to attack Sasuke the minute you're done!"

"Yes,sir" Shee said. The Raikage's other guard,Darui,released his support hold on his comrade who began to heal the Kage's wound.

_'Sasuke was able to lay a hand on Raikage-sama,who was clad in his Lightning Style armor'_ Shee thought as he concentrated on healing the Raikage's severed limb,_'And he's still alive despite two heavy attacks. Amaterasu in his left eye. And in his right eye,he has the ability to change the chakra form of Amaterasu's Black Flames,there's no mistake. Perhaps Sasuke captured Bee after all. Does that mean there's still progress occurring in the ninja world?'_

While he was thinking that,the Sand Siblings stared the Uchiha down.

"Your eyes are still as they were in the past" Gaara spoke first,_'Eyes that seek strength. Eyes overflowing with hate and a hunger for blood. Eyes itching to kill the one who threw you into the hell known as solitude',_"Making revenge your sustenance resolves nothing" the Kazekage said,"I learned that lesson personally. It's not to late for you. Don't throw yourself into a world where you are all by yourself. You still have friends,but if you continue like this,you are going to loose them one by one until none are left. You won't be able to return from that world"

"And if I returned?What would I find there?" Sasuke remarked coldly.

"Forget it,Gaara" Kankuro warned lowly,"Naruto already failed at convincing him, I even heard that Ren tried as well"

Ren took a quick intake of breath,deciding to let her presence be known. She had a hunch that Gaara already knew she was there.

"That I did Kankuro..." she said,startling two of the Suna ninja,but Gaara kept a straight face and acknowledged her with a nod as she appeared beside Temari. Ren returned one in acknowledgement, knowing she wouldn't be attacked by them. She didn't have anything from Akatsuki save for her ring.

Ren paused and looked Sasuke straight in the eye before continuing,"...though whether I succeeded or not I'm not sure"

Kankuro regained his composure and shrugged off his surprise,"Either way,he's just a criminal now,who has fallen to the level of Akatsuki" he felt a shiver run down his spine as the female Jinchuriki shot him a piercing glare,"He's not like you,Gaara"

After Kankuro finished speaking,Temari threw in her word,"Besides,neither the Raikage nor the others who have been victimized by AKatsuki will remain quiet. After attacking the Kage Summit,he's now wanted internationally" her eyes flitted to the Uchiha for a moment,"This guy has no future"

Gaara remained silent for a while. He regarded his siblings' words carefully,knowing that there was some truth behind them. But he also regarded how much Sasuke meant to the two Konoha Jinchuriki.

After contemplating the outcomes,he finally looked down into the crater created by the Uchiha's fight against the Raikage.

"Sasuke,you and I are alike" he said,"We've both walked through the darkness of this world. That's why you should be able to see even the faintest glimmer of light. In the past...and even now"

Sasuke looked back and forth between Ren and Gaara. He'd already had two Jinchuriki try to sway him,but a third?That was pushing it. Though the Kazekage was right,he had to continue on this path whether he wanted to or not. So instead of caving,he mentally sighed and continued his facade.

"I closed my eyes long ago..." he said bitterly,"...my goals exist only in the darkness" now he felt guilty,he could practically_ feel_ Ren's heart breaking in two.

_'So he's made his choice'_ Ren thought darkly. It was like he was leaving all over again. When people spoke of heartbreak,she didn't think it was an actual,physical pain. But it was...it literally felt as if someone had ripped out her heart and replaced it with nothing but empty darkness.

She subconsciously noticed Gaara's sand rising out of his gourd and the Kazekage's solemn expression,"I understand" he said.

Just as he said that,the sand exploded out of the gourd and towards Sasuke. Ren and Temari used Temari's fan to escape the sand attack whereas Kankuro leapt out of the way.

The Uchiha tried using the Black Flames to get to Gaara,but he was protected by his sand.

"I'm impressed you can guard against my Inferno Style so easily" Sasuke remarked,"Your Ultimate Defense is in good shape"

"I will fire the first shot!Follow after me!" Darui shouted,already getting ready to fire his jutsu.

The Sand Siblings,and Ren instantly got on offensive mode,with their techniques at the ready.

"Gale Style:Laser Circus!" Darui began.  
"Secret Red Move:Puppet Triad!" Kankuro followed next.  
"Cyclone Scythe Jutsu!" Temari said next.  
"Sand Shower Barrage!" Gaara shouted.  
_'Hidden Cursed Flame Justu'_Ren thought,opting to use a secret technique.

Darui went first,firing beams of lightning. Kanikuro followed after,firing kunai from his puppets hands (Which Ren noted looked an awful lot like Sasori). After them,Temari unleashed her Wind Style technique,then Gaara shot bullets of hardened sand at the Uchiha. Lastly,Ren's Cursed Flame jutsu took on the form of a wolf of dark flames,running alongside the four other techniques as they were fired simultaneously.

Seeing the combined attack,Sasuke's eyes widened just a fraction before five explosions of the jutsu's contact went off around him.

The smoke from the techniques obscured almost everything,rendering it impossible to see if they hit their target or not.

Just then,a deep,demonic cry pierced the air.

"Wh-what is that?" Temari gasped.

"Gaara,this is even greater than your Ultimate Defense" The smoke cleared and revealed a gigantic phantom of dark chakra around Sasuke.

The defeated members of Taka could barely comprehend what they were seeing.

_'This chakra...'_ Karin gasped,_'...there's only a shard of the old Sasuke within him'_

"The power of darkness?" Gaara asked out loud.

Sasuke smirked,revealing both his Magnekyou eyes,"The power that only those who have awakened the Magnekyo in both eyes can achieve" he stated,"This is the third power...Susanoo"

Ren glared at the skeletal phantom surrounding the Uchiha. This did not look good at all.

"So this is your choice" Ren conceded,hiding her disappointment,"You have changed Sasuke...you've changed too much"

* * *

**Poor them...any guesses to how this will turn out? REVIEW!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**

**P.S anyone interested in becoming my Beta?  
**


	26. Interferences

**So sorry about not updating for a while but just recently,at December 14 in my timezone,it was the last day of Intermediate for me so next year I'll start highschool :P. But for now,you guys will get more regular updates (hopefully!)  
**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

"Susanoo" Ren deadpanned,recognizing the ghostly phantom surrounding the Uchiha.

"So that's the Magnekyo Sharingan" Temari glared spitefully at the phantom.

Kankuro nodded,"That Uchiha...always has something hidden up his sleeve"

Shee cried out in alarm,"Darui,everyone please step back!"

The ninja did so quickly,going on the defensive and readying their weapons. Sasuke smirked and the phantom swung it's blade down at the ninja,but the blow never came even though Gaara's sand protected them. Instead,the pillars around the hall cracked and collapsed,and more cracks appeared around the surrounding walls and the ceiling.

_'He's aiming for the pillars!'_ Temari realized,shielding herself from the falling rocks from the ceiling.

"The pillars!The ceiling won't hold!" the remaining Samurai cried out.

Just as they said that,the cracks in the ceiling deepened,and with another crippling sound,collapsed completely,the rubble crushing the Samurai.

"What the hell!" Suigetsu swore in annoyance,unable to move due to Darui's sword keeping him trapped against the wall.

The rubble continued to fall around them and the ninja had trouble keeping their footing.

Karin nearly fell from the balcony she was hiding at but was quickly saved by Sasuke.

"Did you pinpoint Danzo's location?" he asked.

"Y-yeah" Karin stammered,fixing her glasses.

Sasuke turned to face her slightly,the Magnekyo still blazing in his eyes,"Take me there" It was not a request. It was a command.

Karin's eyes widened and she quickly scanned the destroyed hall,"But what about Jugo and Suigetsu?Their chakra is still..."

"Never mind!" Sasuke snapped,"Danzo comes first!"

But if it was Naruto,Ren or even Sakura...then that was whole other story. Despite what Ren might have thought,he was doing the same thing she was. And that was keeping up a facade.

He strode near the darkened hallway where an apprehensive Karin was and looked down at her coldly,"Hurry and take me there"

"O-okay" Karin replied uneasily,leading him away. She too,had noticed a changed in the Uchiha.

In a blast of lightning,the Raikage lifted a huge piece of rubble off himself. He scanned the destruction: the whole hall was nothing but rubble,how could the other Kages not notice this?

Shee straightened up and glanced at the rubble before addressing the Raikage ,"They're all alright too" he said.

Darui was speechless for a moment,seeing that Gaara had used his sand to create a dome that protected himself and his comrades,"Sorry...Kazekage"

"Looks like Sasuke used that instant to get away" Kankuro said.

Temari sighed,"If things are this bad here,who knows what may have happened to the others"

Gaara said nothing,instead he allowed the sand to go back into his gourd. At the otherside of the room,the Raikage went off to find Sasuke again.

Ren narrowed her eyes at them leaving,"I think I'll go..." she said quietly to Gaara,who nodded his consent.

Without a sound,she vanished in a light swirl of flames.

* * *

In another room,the remaining Kages and their guards remained apprehensive. Suddenly,in four quick slices,the banners representing each of the Countries were sliced in half.

One of Danzo's guards glanced around in shock,"Above?!" he asked.

The other Kages looked up at the ceiling,and saw Sasuke above them upside down on the ceiling. While their eyes looked at the Uchiha in surprise,Sasuke only stared down at Danzo. The current Hokage felt the Uchiha's hateful glare drilling through him,and met his unflinching gaze.

The two stared at each other,neither one relenting. Their glare-off was soon interrupted however,by the Samurai Feudal Lord aiming a swing at Sasuke.

In one swift movement,Sasuke blocked the sword with his Kusunagi,his Sharingan blazing.

"He's using the Sharingan" the Samurai said.

The others tensed,but Danzo used that moment of uncertainty to dart out of the room. He would have gone unnoticed if Karin had not seen his hasty escape.

"Sasuke!Danzo is escaping!" she cried out in warning,pointing toward the exit.

One of Lady Mizukage's guards raced to the exit,on pursuit of Danzo,"Lady Mizukage and Chojuro,please stay here!" he called to his companions,"I'm going after Danzo and the Summit isn't over yet!"

"Alright,but don't pursue him too far" the Mizukage consented.

"Yes ma'am!I'll leave the Akatsuki rebels to you" he said before darting out of the room.

The Tsuchikage sighed,"My back can't take it" he complained to his remaining guard,Akatsuchi. His other one,Kurotsuchi,had gone to find 'the one who beat up Deidara-nii' . The elderly Kage then spoke to the others,"You people can deal with them as you please"

"Sounds good to me" Akatsuchi smiled.

Sasuke leapt down from the ceiling,wanting to pursue Danzo quickly,"Karin!Come!" he ordered.

Karin was about to follow him out the door when two blasts of lava were launched at the exit,obscuring the way out. Karin timidly backed away as the lava cooled down and set to stone.

_'There it is!Lady Mizukage's Kekkei Genkai. Lava Style Jutsu!'_ Chojuro smiled,adjusting his glasses.

"You Akatsuki manipulated the Fourth Mizukage and trampled all over the Kirigakure" the Mizukage stated,wiping drops of lava from her mouth,"And yet when I look at you closely,you of the Uchiha Clan are quite handsome"

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment,then reopened them revealing his Magnekyo,"Don't interfere" he said firmly.

The Mizukage let out an audible sigh of disappointment before pushing her chair back and getting up,"Such a fine man...what a waste" she tutted before smirking at him,"I'll at least give you a kiss that can make you melt"

From the deepest depths of his mind,Sasuke swore he could here Ren scoff and think,_"Not bloody likely!"_ he turned and gazed at the shadows. Sure enough,in the darkest corner,he could barely make out the figure clad in black.

Luckily for her,Karin voiced her opinion,"A-a kiss?!" the red-head exclaimed,"Just who the hell are you?!And quit trying to seduce him you old hag!"

A corner of the Mizukage's lips turned up in an almost-smirk,but Chojuro could see her aura had darkened and she has beads of sweat gathering at her temples.

_'Lady Mizukage is intent on fighting'_ he thought distressingly,_'I must protect her but...'_ his gaze shifted to the Uchiha,_'...he's the one who killed Zabuza...Do I even have a chance'_

From within the shadows,Ren smirked when she saw the Mizukage's reaction to Karin's exclamation,_'Ooohh,the old lady's touchy about the age and appearance,hm?'_

Kumi chuckled at her container's thought,**_'Poor thing,the Mizukage_ IS_ past marriageable age...hey look Pup,a fights about to break out...'_ **

"Tsuchikage-sama" the Mizukage said,forming a few handsigns," if you're not going to participate,please keep your head lowered..."

* * *

**I know that was kind of rushed,and I apologize again for the pause in updating,but now I have a lot more time :) REVIEW!**

**-MidnightRaven323**


	27. Poll Winner

**Okay,so you guys remember the Poll I put up for new story ideas?Yeah, only 9 people voted so thanks to you guys. The winner was the Rival Gangs idea,but I've decided to crossover with the Street Racers idea I had as well.**

**Any suggestions for what the title could be?**

**-MidnightRaven323**


	28. First Chapter of New Story Out

**Just posted the first chapter of my latest SasuRen story- _The Fast And The Furious_. Please check it out and REVIEW!**

**-MidnightRaven323**


	29. Saved Again

**Here's another chapter :)  
**

**P.S Please check out my latest story and tell me what you think about it!  
**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

Without warning,the Mizukage spewed lava from her mouth,aiming it at Sasuke fully intent on burning him. The Tsuchikage and Akatsuchi barely had enough time to plant their feet firmly on the ceiling,out of harms way.

"Keep my head lowered?The nerve" the Tsuchikage tutted as his Kage robe hung down over his head. They _were_ standing upside down on the ceiling after all.

"Chojuro!" the Mizukage shouted,leaping into action.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Chojuro answered,raising his blade over his head,"Hiramekarei,release!" he shouted,unveiling his huge sword that seemed to be purely of chakra. The blade pushed Sasuke back against the lava rock-covered doorway and Chojuro applied so much force into the attacks that he pushed the Uchiha straight through the covered doorway and out into the hallway.

Sasuke was on his hands and knees,panting from the force of the attack. He had only made it due to using a sort of Susanoo shield that covered his body. The dark chakra formed what looked like a dark ribcage around the Uchiha's body.

Sasuke ground his teeth together in pain,_'Every cell in my body hurts'_ he thought bitterly,_'Is this the after-effects of using Susanoo...for an extended period?' _he squeezed his eyes closed in an attempt to even out his breathing,_'I haven't even fully completed it's whole form,yet there's so much pain. What did Itachi endure?'_

His head then snapped up just in time to see that the Mizukage had readied another attack,this time,it was a wall of lava behind her.

"It's just the two of us now" she said.

Sure enough,she had cut off Chojuro,who was on the other side of the lava wall with a steaming sword in hand.

* * *

Meanwhile,back in the meeting room,Ren was still in the safety of the shadows where the Kage guards would have been during the Summit. She was surprised that Karin hadn't picked up her chakra signature. But then again,being in Akatsuki for years did help her learn to mask her chakra to the point that it was almost invisible. Almost.

Beneath her mask,she kept a stoic face when she saw that Zetsu's white-half that had arrived earlier,was still lying unresponsive on the floor from the Raikage's attack. Not that she cared much. She never really was that close with the plant man.

If it was Hidan or Deidara though,she would bring Hell to Earth.

Ren watched as Karin straightened up off the floor from where he had fallen and inspected the white half of Zetsu.

All of a sudden,a spike of white-hot pain came over her. She let out a barely audible gasp as she sunk down against the wall and to the floor. At that moment,she knew that there was something wrong with Sasuke.

Due to faint noises coming from outside the solid lava wall and occasional bursts of pain running through her,she was positive the Uchiha was fighting against the Mizukage.

Without warning some kind of white substance began to coat Chojuro,the Tsuchikage and Akatsuchi and began to expand over the trapped nin.

Ren cast her suspicious gaze to White Zetsu,and noticed he still had a grin etched on his features.

_'Zetsu...'_

* * *

Meanwhile,outside the Summit,the Zetsu stood in the snow.

_'I can't believe they didn't detect my Sporulation Jutsu earlier,the Five Kage are a bunch of idiots'_

* * *

_'My Kami...' _Ren thought in awe,seeing the white substance growing over the ninja and forming Zetsu._  
_

"It's a Time-Lapse jutsu that he planted before the Raikage beat him" the Tsuchikage concluded.

To their surprise,a large phantom hand that was definitely Susanoo punched through the wall,creating dust clouds as well as steam from the Mizukage and leaving a gaping hole in it's place.

The dust and steam cleared a bit and revealed a rugged Uchiha. Sasuke placed a tired hand against the wall for support.

"Sasuke!Are you alright?!" Karin exclaimed.

From above them,the Tsuchikage conversed with his guard,"It seems they are having difficulties" the Kage said,"Akatsuchi,shall we go and lend them a hand a hand soon?"

"Okay!" Akatsuchi said.

He opened his mouth and a large rock form began to spew out. The rock took on the form of something like a stone warrior. It reached up a rocky hand and began to tear away at the white substance.

_'Earth Style: Weighted Boulder Jutsu'_ The Tsuchikage thought,turning the white substance surrounding him into rock.

Soon both of them were out of their prisons.

Karin squealed and hastily threw herself out of the way as the two newly-formed boulders fell down and missed her by inches.

Ren also dove out of the way,making her presence known but everyone was too engrossed in what was going on to really notice her.

"So a brat like you defeated Deidara?" the Tsuchikage asked,floating and remaining air-borne as his robe began to act like wings and kept him suspended in the air. He was unaware that the bomber was actually still alive,"Well,I hold no grudge against you,but many ninja wish you dead" he then created a translucent cube between his hands,"So long" he said launching the cube and trapping the Uchiha within it as it became enlarged.

"Particle Style:Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!"

A bright white light filled the cube and then smoke followed,obscuring Sasuke from view. When the smoke cleared,the cube was empty.

"Sasuke!" Ren gasped,dread gathering within her.

Karin had a disbelieving look plastered onto her face,"Sasuke's ...gone..."

"No...i-it can't be..." Ren whispered,tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. This was impossible,there was no way Uchiha Sasuke could just be...killed. In one instant,just like that. It was impossible and the girls were in a state of denial,"Impossible...he's...he's really..." she muttered,frozen in place.

"You're right" the Tsuchikage said,"because I've disassembled his body at a near molecular level!" he shot both of them a hard glare.

They were interrupted when a herd of footsteps came their way. The Sand Siblings,Raikage,Darui,Shee,and the Mizukage all gathered in the destroyed room.

Kankuro quickly pulled the white substance of Chojuro,freeing him before the Raikage spoke up.

"Tsuchikage!Where is Sasuke?!" he thundered.

"I turned him to dust" the old man answered.

"What?!I wanted to do that,you had no right-"

Just then,a new voice interrupted,"You still have a chance..."

The Kage and everyone else looked at the wall where the voice had come from. A dark,swirling spiral that resembled a portal began to grow their and that was where the voice was coming from,"Stop making a fuss Raikage"

The portal grew larger,and the ninja watched as a man clad in the Akatsuki robe and orange mask stepped out and stood above them,"My name is Uchiha Madara" he announced.

Everyone's eyes grew wide as they saw Madara carrying a limp Sasuke under his arm.

One look at the older Uchiha sent Ren into a state of panic. Slowly,she retreated back into the shadows.

"Sasuke!" Karin gasped happily.

"I have something I want to explain to you all" Madara continued,"And once you comprehend it,I want to pose a question"

"What is it?!" the Raikage demanded impatiently.

"It's about my plan...Project Tsuki No Me"

* * *

**If you have any questions feel free to ask :) Please don't forget to check out my new story and REVIEW!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	30. Start Listening

**Writing a chapter during the so called 'End of the World' LEGEND**

**KLS 2:Akatsuki's Hime  
**

"It seems that Shee is right,the Hokage _did_ make a run for it" the Raikage growled,seeing that the Hokage did in fact flee.

"Yes,because of Sasuke" Madara said.

He barely had time to comprehend what was happening until just a fraction of a second before. Madara barely had enough time to allow the Raikage and his lightning-chakra-enhanced punch to pass through him,shattering the wall behind him.

Madara scoffed and to their surprise,teleported Sasuke away elsewhere. As he did that it seemed that the younger Uchiha was pulled into Madara's mask through the single eye hole.

"Nothing planned by the Akatsuki is going to be good. Who knows what you're up to?" The Raikage said suspiciously,filling the air around him with his Lightning-nature chakra,"Bring Sasuke back!"

"Then listen to my explanation. It will all depend on your answer" Madara replied smoothly,not at all bothered with the Raikage's hostility.

"Calm down Raikage" the Tsuchikage said,"Let's here him out then take it from there"

Karin gave a startled sound when Madara jumped down and landed behind her,"Revive Sasuke" was all he told her before pulling her into the vortex,presumably to where Sasuke was as well.

"So that's Madara's special technique" Kankuro mused.

"The Transportation Jutsu" Temari confirmed.

Madara then leaped up to a wooden ledge where everyone gathered could see him,as well as giving him a vantage point. He was about to begin to speak when he noticed a familiar chakra-signature above him,where the Kage guards would have been.

"Well well...is this where you snuck off to Hime?" he asked out of the blue.

Ren frowned,_'Didn't I hide my presence well enough?'_ she thought angrily as she jumped down from her perch to rejoin the others and landed beside Gaara.

Madara tutted,"Tsk,tsk,I hope for your sake that you didn't let slip anything about our Organization"

Ren scoffed,"You mean_ your_ Organization" she corrected,"Last time I checked,I left. Besides,I sand by what I told Pein years ago,after I would leave I wouldn't say a word. I never meant to stay in Akatsuki for long"

Madara sighed and shook his head,"_Nagato_ was such a fool...now that your here,I should really send you to where Karin and Sasuke are..."

She tensed,preparing to flee at a moment's notice.

"...but I won't" the elder Uchiha concluded,"You should stick around a little longer"

"Whatever. You were saying?" Ren asked.

Madara cleared his throat,calling everyone else to attention,"Now then,are you all ready to listen?"

"Why are you trying to win Sasuke over?" Gaara asked in a monotone.

Madara fixed his gaze on the youngest Kage,"A Sharingan capable of awakening the Susanoo is rare. I like to stock up on good eyes"

The Kage and the ninja looked up at him,horrified that he would take someone's eyes.

"I wanted him to hone his ocular powers more" Madara continued,ignoring the questioning gazes,"I'm the one who sent Sasuke here. I was intending to weaken the Five Kage and taking you all hostage. It seems that this is not possible"

"Taking us hostage?For what purpose?!" the Mizukage demanded.

"To smoothly implement Project Tsuki No Me" Madara answered.

"It's quite shocking to learn that Uchiha Madara is still alive" the Tsuchikage said,"But why would a man of your skill resort to such a roundabout method?Surely,you ave the strength to bring any plan to success "

"The injuries I sustained during my battle with the First Hokage Hashirama were to severe" Madara said,"I have no strength in me now. You could say I'm merely a shell of my old self"

"What are you scheming?Just what is this Project Tsuki No Me?" the Feudal Lord asked.

"I want to take my time talking with you,lety me just sit down" the Uchiha said dismissively,sitting down where he once stood.

"We're just asking you what the plan is!" Kankuro exclaimed impatiently.

To their surprise,Madara merely held up one finger and lookeed them straight in the eye with his Sharingan,"All shall become one with me,and result in a complete possession that unites all"

Gaara and the Mizukage's eyes widened,catching on as well as some of their guards while Ren had to restrain herself from letting her hands flame up. Others like the Tsuchikage and Raikage were still puzzled.

"Become one?Unite all?What do you mean?!" the Tsuchikage demmanded,still puzzled by Madara's riddles.

Madara narrowed his eyes for a moment,thinking carefully of what to say,"The Uchiha have an ancient stone tablet that has been past down through the generations" he began,"It still exists underground in Konohagakure. Upon it are written secrets,engraved by the Sage of the Six Paths himself. It cannot be read unless you possess ocular powers. With the Sharingan,the Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan,in that order,the contents become increasingly visible. Occasionally ones with Akumagan are counted in before the Sharingan too"

The Tsuchikage frowned,"Your story is unlikely. The Sage of Six Paths doesn't-"

"It is the truth" Ren spoke up suddenly,"As much as I hate to admit it he's right" she recalled one time when Itachi mentioned such a tablet to her.

Madara nodded,"He did exist,and he left the stone tablet"

"Don't change the subject!" the Raikage growled,jumping down from his place beside the Tsuchikage and landing in front of Madara with a heavy thud,"What does your plan have to do with the Sage of the Six Paths?!"

"Do you know why he became a legendary figure and a godlike figure that is revered as a god of ninja?" Madara asked,"There lies the link between my plan and the Sage"

"Uchiha Madara..." the Mizukage said,"you possess the Mangekyo Sharingan,and among the Akatsuki,there was one who possessed the Rinnegan. You know everything,don't you?"

Madara nodded stiffly.

The Tsuchikage sighed,"We're listening"

* * *

**Heyy,this will most likely be my last update until New Year. If you're bored and want something to do,maybe create some Fanart for this story?REVIEW**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	31. Happy New Year

**Happy New Year everyone! I won't be able to update a full chapter of the story until sometime later due to Internet reasons but I hope you had a great Xmas and happy new year :)**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	32. Hiatus

**Dear readers,I'm so sorry about not updating even when I said I would :( I'm afraid I won't be able to because I'm moving houses soon and I also want to continue some other fics I've started and haven't had time to continue due to this story. So I'll be having a temprorary Hiatus. Expect at least one update within the month (Hopefully).**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


End file.
